A Closer Look
by Angel of Music lover
Summary: A series of oneshots inspired by both book and musical. First, The Wicked Witch of the West confronts herself in a mirror. Now, an insight into Fiyero's theory of dancing through life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is in honor of my seeing Wicked in London recently. Yay! Anyway, I thought of this on the way back to my hotel and then thought I could make a series of oneshots beyond this one. Original, I know. Anyhow, this is the first one that I thought up. Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**And just so anyone who reads knows, these will mostly be musical based. I may make some references to the book and I'll certainly mention the original Wizard of Oz but mostly it will be musicalness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. I would be so happy with myself for making such a wonderful musical though. **

Ugly

The sky darkened around the lonely castle of Kiamo Ko as flying Monkeys flooded the skies. A lone, green dot encouraged them, cackling into the wind and her cape billowing around her. Elphaba Thropp, more commonly known as the Wicked Witch of the West, had sent her companions to fetch her slippers at last.

"At last! At last!" she screeched as the last Monkey disappeared into the black sky. The Witch turned and retreated back into the cold castle and she laughed once more to herself. "At last I'll have her!"

The Witch stomped down a long flight of stairs as her wicked smile grew. The stairs soon melted into a large doorway and the green girl threw herself into a large, round room. In the center was her large crystal ball and she swept eagerly towards it.

Before she reached it however, Chistery jumped down from his high seat and landed neatly in front of his mistress, sharing in her joy. His teeth pulled back from his lips as he hopped up and down, wings flapping, and he emitted the high-pitched screeches in an imitation of the Witch's laughter.

"Chistery," the Witch scolded, a frown marring her previous expression of insane joy. "You really must _try_ to speak more! If you don't you'll lose the talent entirely!" The Monkey just grinned up at her stupidly but made no noise at all this time. The Witch was too distracted to notice or continue scolding him though and instead strode over to her window to the world. Her crystal ball.

"Oh the moment is so close!" she cried, glancing into it and beginning to pace when she couldn't stand to watch the ball anymore. All it showed her was her Monkeys flying closer and closer to where the scoundrels must be. It was nerve wracking. "I'll have those shoes at last!"

Elphaba nearly forgot why the shoes were so important in the first place. Really, they _were _just shoes. She knew that she had wanted them to remember her sister by but there were other things she could find. She could go back to her old house and take something from there if she really wanted. Elphaba knew that the Munchkins were too afraid to even go near enough to the house to burn or destroy it. The shoes weren't so important. Not really worth all the trouble.

So why was she continuing in this madness? Elphaba preferred not to know the answer.

"I shall have to make myself presentable for the brat," the Witch cackled sarcastically, causing Chistery to hoot once more in delight. She hadn't the right mind to scold him anymore. "Hand me a mirror Chistery!" The Monkey complied and scampered away to find the only mirror in the castle.

It was an old hand mirror that had been in the room Elphaba occupied. She had found it just after the death of Fiyero, something Elphaba would rather not relive, when she came to live in Kiamo Ko under Fiyero's last instruction. It was rather small and old but Chistery felt that it would be good enough. He brought it to her promptly, wings flapping a little in his unexplained joy.

"There we are," the Witch cooed and brought the mirror to her face. "Wouldn't want her to be frightened by my bed head would I?" But as the Witch's eyes swept to the reflection in the mirror she froze, eyes widening in horror.

Elphaba always thought she was ugly. To her it was as natural as breathing to think this. But now when she looked into the mirror she realized what ugliness truly was. Before, yes she had been green and she had been different from the others. But it was never like this.

Elphaba's face was contorted and twisted in her growing inner madness, concealing her wild grief. It was a hard mask that was forced into a sneer at all times and it was malicious and cold. Her teeth seemed to nearly be jagged and terrifying and it appeared that a repulsive wart was forming on her chin. Her skin was even harsher in its green glow, if that was possible, and now she realized that before it had at least been soft and clean. Her face was filled with lines and shadows that really had no business being there. She was still young! Why did she look so old?

But what terrified Elphaba the most were her eyes. They were hard and dead… as if all life had been sucked from her very soul. Emotion had not shone in them for oh so long. Tears had not leaked from them and they haven't shone with joy. It was as if Elphaba had nothing left to feel.

She brought a withered hand to her lips and closed her eyes, not able to bear the sight of them anymore. Her heart lurched deep inside of her, something that had not happened for some time. The feeling startled Elphaba. She nearly thought that she was like Boq and didn't even have a heart.

_Fiyero. Glinda. Nessa. Father… _

The face in the mirror had been the face of insanity. Elphaba knew now that she was going mad up in the high, cold towers of Kiamo Ko. And there was nothing she could do about it.

The Witch's eyes flashed back open and her hands slammed the mirror down.

Back to business.

**A/N: So… pretty short and kinda weird but fairly pleased with it. Please review:D **


	2. Nicknames

**A/N: Well, I'm back again because like I said… I've got a few ideas already. Now let's pretend there was more time between Fiyero's entrance to Shiz and Dr. Dillamond being taken away because if you don't then this won't make any sense. **

**And, I noticed that I forgot to mention what pairings will be featured in these oneshots. They will all be canon. This means Fiyero/Elphaba, unrequited Glinda/Fiyero, unrequited Boq/Glinda , and unrequited Nessa/Boq. Wow. There's a lot of "unrequited"s in there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either version of Wicked or The Wizard of Oz or any of that. **

Nicknames

The class was hushed as they all leaned over their desks, scribbling down notes that had been written up on the board. The professor must have been too lazy to actually lecture. Or at least, this was Elphaba's logic.

Yes, the green witch-to-be was also taking notes religiously with most of the class but she didn't feel any interest towards the subject. There were only two classes she enjoyed… and this was not one of them. Just as she was pondering why she even took this class in the first place a small white object flew from some unknown location and plopped on her desk quite gracefully.

Elphaba jumped a little and glanced up. She was afraid the noise had attracted the noise of the professor but apparently nothing would wake this one up. So Elphaba snuck a peek.

It was a note. How immature.

Elphaba suspected Galinda was the culprit, who was in the row next to her in the lecture hall. But Galinda appeared to never have glanced up from her doodles. Most consisted of Fiyero Tiggular's name with little hearts around them in bright pink ink. After all, he _was_ her future husband.

That eliminated Elphaba's one and only suspect.

So who had thrown the note? Elphaba didn't know anyone else who expressed enough interest in her to actually perform the task. Unless it was to taunt her. Elphaba really hoped that wasn't the case. So it was with great caution that Elphaba peeled the note open and allowed her dark eyes to sweep over it.

_I hear Galinda has a nickname for you. _

Elphaba's nearly nonexistent eyebrows rose as she read this. That was unexpected. This time, her eyes swept over the room, looking for someone who might be watching her to see her reaction to their note. Then her eyes narrowed.

Fiyero.

He was twisted in his seat so he turned towards her and there was a faint smirk on his fair features. His very essence seemed to reek of satisfaction and cockiness at the fact that Elphaba had even opened his note.

"Could he be any more obnoxious?" she wondered to herself and nearly considered tossing the note on the ground. But that meant copying the horrendous information on the blackboard some more. So she dipped her quill in ink and quickly scrawled a response.

**Fascinating. **

Elphaba rolled her eyes and tossed the note over to Fiyero's desk, which was surprisingly far from Galinda. She now began to wonder why he would have taken a seat to close to her own but decided to let it lie. Maybe the happy couple was having a fight. A twisted one-sided fight anyway since Galinda didn't seem to be distraught.

At this moment, Fiyero opened Elphaba's note.

Fiyero's reaction was somewhere between amusement and exasperation. Elphaba actually thought that would be the end of it since he also seemed a little crestfallen at her short response but sure enough a new note sailed over, narrowly missing Elphaba's quill.

_I thought it was cute. Elphie. So like Galinda to call you something like that. Can __I_ _call you Elphie? _

Elphaba's scowl deepened and she nearly stabbed the paper with her quill.

**I only let Galinda call me that because there's no way to stop her. You're an entirely different story Master Fiyero. **

Elphaba could tell that her response upset Fiyero but she hardly cared at the moment. So what if she had threatened him? It would do him some good to be threatened every now and then.

But apparently threats on his life weren't enough to discourage Fiyero.

_But you seem like such a nickname person! _

Elphaba rolled her eyes again and began a response until she noticed the note continued towards the end of the parchment.

_What if I called you something like Ellie or Fabala or… Fae? _

This caught Elphaba entirely off guard. She gaped at the paper for a moment and, unwillingly, began to think of the last name. It was actually kind of… pretty. At least, it _would_ be pretty if it weren't coming from Fiyero.

Once the initial surprise faded Elphaba quickly wrote a response on the back of the parchment.

**Oh yes… perhaps we should all have nicknames! I suppose I should call you something equally ridiculous as Fae. How does Yero suit you? **

Elphaba was a little irked to see that Fiyero actually laughed a little at her response. Really, what was so funny about it? People don't usually laugh at her sarcasm and Elphaba preferred it that way. It gave her a more threatening edge.

_I was actually being serious. But have it your way Fae. _

Elphaba stared down at the note in disgust. How dare he patronize her this way? _Fae. _What a horribly ugly thing to call her! He was obviously mocking her.

But then Elphaba stopped to think.

It really wasn't that bad. Fae _was_ certainly better than something like Greenie, Asparagus, Cucumber, Freak, or a combination of any of them. Really, she could live with Fae. If Fiyero was going to be insistent on calling her Fae in this note then she really shouldn't bother to fix it. She was going to tell Fiyero so too but the class ended right then and all students shot up from their desks, eager to have a break period.

So Elphaba was left with the conversation in her hands and unsure as to what to do with it. Thinking quick, Elphaba stuffed it in her bag, allowing it to crumple with her class notes before Galinda could get a hold of it. Who knew what endless amount of torture this would cause? She would probably start pronouncing "Elphie" as "Elfae" instead.

Speaking of Galinda, she turned around in her seat and tossed her hair a little in excitement. Elphaba noticed that seemed to almost be like a large, pink jumping bean this afternoon. But she couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm. Galinda really was rather endearing.

"Come on Elphie! We're sitting together today for lunch!" Galinda chirped and danced down to meet Fiyero at his desk. Elphaba didn't have the heart to tell Galinda it wasn't time for lunch yet, but followed her anyway.

When the two girls reached Fiyero he winked at Elphaba, something that went unnoticed by his girlfriend. Elphaba ignored it, hoping he wouldn't call her Fae in front of Galinda. And he didn't. Instead, Fiyero offered Galinda his arm and strode from the classroom while Galinda chattered about some nonsense. It sounded faintly like plans for another party.

The nicknames remained Fae and Yero's secret.

**A/N: So, here was one of those references to the book I was talking about. I hope you all liked it! **


	3. Accessorize

**A/N: All I would like to say is… thanks to any who review this story! Every little review helps:D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked/The Wizard of Oz**

Accessorize 

"Look at these images of her in the paper… flying through the sky!"

"It's outrageous!"

"It's obscene!"

Madam Morrible and the Wizard himself were having a special conference in the Wizard's quarters consisting of only themselves. Oh… and Glinda was there of course as she was their new press buddy. Not that Glinda was really allowed to actually _say_ anything at these meetings. She was just allowed to sit and listen and wait for instruction of what to tell the public once the two brains of the operation came up with a proper conclusion.

"What about that ugly pointed hat!" Morrible cried dramatically, jabbing a finger at the image of the Witch that the two had been moaning over. "And that _horrendible_ cape! I've never seen a more disgraceful display!"

Now, Glinda put up with the insults and the slander towards the Witch with a quiet, meek approach for all the meetings but this she could hardly stand for! Besides, the cape and the hat had been _her_ idea! What right did they have to judge poor Elphie because of the way she looks!

"I think it's wonderful!" Glinda suddenly piped up defiantly, adjusting her tiara and glaring at Morrible all the while. The larger-than-life press manager raised her eyebrows and stared down at Glinda threateningly, finally turning away from the Ozian Times. Glinda paid no mind though and smoothed down the smooth silk of her pink dress.

"It's… _wonderful?_" Madam Morrible snarled in disbelief. "It's wonderful that she's flying around filling these people's heads with disturbing thoughts? It's wonderful that she terrifies each and every villager each and every day by her mere existence? It's wonderful that she knows the Wizard's most fatal secret and could use it any moment?" Morrible might have continued on but Galinda once more found her voice.

"All I meant was," she began in her loud voice. "If she insists on dressing that way…" Glinda paused for a dramatic effect but was really trying to find a way for her to speak her mind without loosing her new status. "She might as well _accessorize_." Morrible stared at the almost Witch for a moment but soon laughed a loud, booming laugh and turned away from her.

"I should have known it was only fashion she was worried about," she sneered to the Wizard. And the Wizard gave a short laugh, encouraged by Morrible's scorn.

"Fashion is fashion, no matter the circumstance," Glinda added haughtily once Morrible had turned around but sighed when they didn't even glance her way. They just went back to talking about boringified facts or political nonsense or something.

"Well, it's official," Glinda thought to herself as she went back to the silent bystander at the meetings. "I'm just a silly little girl with a training wand and a degree in fashion sense."

**A/N: Dreadfully short I know… but this is more of what you would call a drabble… sorta. I've always wanted to try one…**

**Please review!**


	4. The Life of a Monkey

**A/N: I'm back again and had an **_**amazing**_** idea. Actually, it's probably been done a bunch but let me have a creative moment. **

**This will be from Chistery's point of view based off what we know about him in the **_**musical**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or The Wizard of Oz**

The Life of a Monkey

It's not bad, my life. Sure, I've got these unnatural wings on my back and have been caged for years, nearly causing me to lose my free thought. But I have some friends. I have a mistress who cares about me. What more would a Monkey like me want?

I'm more than willing to do Miss Elphaba's bidding (and I'm also willing to never call her Miss Elphaba to her face). It's exciting really… flying about in the sky on an errand. People try to shoot us down often but that's hardly of any concern. We can dodge them with ease. It does help that there are other Monkeys to fly with. It makes the villagers have a harder time taking a good aim at any one of us.

Though I do wonder why exactly she has us do such odd things. Retrieving a little girl, a scarecrow, a tin man, and a Lion? Why in Oz would we want with any of those things? Though something tells me that there's a meaning that I'm just unable to understand. I haven't had anyone worth talking to in such a long time and Miss Elphaba's words tire my brain so. It needs to be resharpened.

She talks to me about the Wizard, mostly, and how his wicked doings have nearly brought Oz into ruin. I can usually follow this well since I experienced it first hand. Miss Elphaba sometimes talks about Miss Glinda and how she has become corrupted and even stupider than she used to be. I wonder how Miss Elphaba knows Miss Glinda but I can't form the words to ask. Only once did she talk about her days at school and at home and it was very brief. She prefers to talk to me about politics and often asks my opinion on things. I'm hardly good for having some input in a conversation and usually can just stammer out a few choice phrases that sums up how I feel. But I want to say so much more.

Oh, talking with Miss Elphaba makes me want to be how I used to be. I used to be so intelligent, so worth talking to, so worth keeping. I used to swing amongst the trees and hold seminars with my fellow Primates. We would talk and talk until our lips could no longer form words and still we would talk. I could go to a local grocery store and converse with the people and Animals working there so easily. I could walk through town without being glared at coldly or being turned away in disgust.

How sweet and wonderful freedom was then.

But here I am now. Barely escaped from the Wizard of Oz and given some odd contraptions to flap on my back. How painful that was too! I know Miss Elphaba never meant to but I still occasionally look back on those moments and shudder. Just the memory of bone being pushed through the skin… forming something new…

I still cannot speak well, though Miss Elphaba continues to encourage me. But I've barely regained my thoughts again and I'm taking it one step at a time. I do try though. I try so very hard. I think Miss Elphaba knows this too for she never scolds me harshly for not speaking more. She simply reminds me again that I have the freedom to do so and I do remember again. It's so easy to forget things now.

What really puzzles me though is the little dog that the girl brought with her to Oz. Just a plain old dog. I don't believe I've ever really met a common, dumb animal. He stares at me with blank eyes but I can still see a spark of expression behind them as well as behind his wide, stupid smile. Perhaps many years ago he was a Dog.

It reminds me of my own existence really. I smile eagerly and stupidly at Miss Elphaba and she visibly recoils away. I screech instead of speak and I can see her face contort into a grimace. My thoughts are always so jumbled. Sometimes I think I'm _supposed_ to be jumbled and dumb but I soon remember again this is not the case. Do I remind Miss Elphaba of this dog? I'm I really just a monkey now? A dumb, common monkey?

Suddenly I despise the little black dog.

But despite my difficulty and my struggles I still think I live a happier existence. My life is not so bad. I have a castle to call home and a mistress to call my own and to take care of. I have a purpose again.

And having a purpose in life is not bad at all.

**A/N: Well, please let me know what you all think! I'm dying to know! Thanks! **

**And, it making the format a little scattered was intentional. I figured that Chistery is kind of in a place between monkey and Monkey and therefore his thoughts should be strewn all over the place but still kind of make sense. If that actually makes any sense. **


	5. Ghouls and Ghosties

**A/N: Just in time for Halloween, I thought I would write a little piece for this story! So, I hope you all enjoy it and please review!**

**This will be a little more book based because it will have a little more Boq/Elphaba friendship than it would if it was a musical oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

Ghouls and Ghosties

Elphaba was hunched over in the library again. It was enough to make Boq want to roll his eyes and forget his mission all together. But he had come down here for a purpose and he wasn't about to forget it.

The Munchkin crept through the library and came to Elphaba's table. When she didn't acknowledge his presence but instead kept scratching with her quill Boq decided it would be okay to sit down opposite her. So he pulled out one of the wooden chairs and sat in it nervously. He must have made his anxiety plain because Elphaba finally spoke to him but was in a in a bored tone.

"Is there something you need Master Boq?" she questioned but didn't look up from what she was writing. Boq started at the sudden noise coming from Elphaba but kept his goal firmly in mind. He wasn't going to leave without at least getting his concerns out to the green girl.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for… well…" Boq began but felt his nerve slipping. This time, Elphaba did look up from her work and raised her faint eyebrows.

"All Oz's Eve?" she asked and snorted. "Please, Boq." Boq felt his sympathy extend to his almost-friend and he reached out to her in the only way he knew how.

"Well, I thought you might want to come to a party with us," Boq offered. 'Us' referred to him, Avaric, Tibbett, and the rest of the motley crew. Perhaps Galinda and her posse would show up as well. Who knew? "It's a costume party and there will be dancing and drinks and entertainment…" Boq's babbling fell short though at the expression on Elphaba's face.

"Boq, you know that I'm scarier than any costume," she snapped and turned her face back down, losing interest. "Thank you for the offer but I'm afraid I have to decline." Boq studied her for a moment.

"Did you ever celebrate All Oz's Eve?" he wondered but was surprised when he spoke the question at all. Elphaba's hand faltered as it crossed the page and appeared to be thinking.

"I never saw the point." When Boq seemed confused Elphaba sighed but continued on in more depth. "All you do is dress up as something frightening and try to scare people. Is there really a point to it?" Boq stared at her in a disbelieving way, forcing Elphaba to force out the next bit. "And it never seemed like it was anything different from the norm. I always frightened people without dressing up." Elphaba shrugged and appeared to not have a better excuse. "What was the point?"

Boq sat in silence for a while, watching Elphaba as she returned to her work again. He fiddled with his little hands nervously, feet swinging from the chair a few inches from the ground.

"I can't imagine you getting scared anyway," he added after a sufficient silence. Elphaba's wry smile showed that she agreed. "It would probably be just a good way for you to degrade anyone who approached you in costume." Elphaba's smirk deepened at this comment.

"Believe me, the ghouls and ghosties are the ones who have to worry," she affirmed. Boq grinned a little, wondering why he didn't talk to Miss Elphaba more often. But her curt silence reminded him. He felt he had to say _something_, if not out of spite for Elphaba's insistence at silence.

"It really could be fun Miss Elphaba," Boq continued, hoping to sway the green girl. "The costumes would at least be a kick for you and Avaric is always happy to see you." Boq could nearly feel Elphaba's impatience simmering to its breaking point.

"Master Boq, if you are just going to sit here and bother me as a hobby then I suggest you start a rock collection," came Elphaba's icy reply. Boq drew away, once again feeling the sting of Elphaba's temper.

"I just thought you might enjoy it," Boq stuttered, pushing his chair out. As he began to leave though, Elphaba began to speak.

"Oh, don't be offended Boq." Boq blinked at the informal use of his name. It was a rare occurrence and the sound felt foreign to Boq's ears. "I'm only cross because people around here don't seem to understand that I don't entirely mind being a loner. It's what I'm used to so it doesn't bother me." Boq nodded, still feeling a little hurt.

An awkward silence followed and Elphaba tried once more to apologize without really apologizing.

"Besides, I may not want to go to the party but it's always nice to be invited," she added with a trace of warmth in her voice. "I do appreciate your kindness. Just don't be offended that I don't want to go or partake in such ridiculous events." Boq allowed himself to smile.

What had he expected? Had he really thought that Elphaba was to be touched by his effort and allow herself to be taken to some stuffy, clique-filled party where no one would accept her anyway? Boq always knew that she would turn down his offer.

"I understand Miss Elphaba. We shall all have to do with one less scare I suppose," Boq said before heading out the door.

"Tell Avaric not to wait up for me," Elphaba added. Boq wasn't surprised about Elphaba's informal use of Avaric's name nor was he unsurprised about the bitter edge to it. The two hated each other very much so it was rather typical. "And let him down gently. He shall lose a month's worth of material by my not showing up." Boq snorted lightly but promised to do so to play along with her.

"Don't let the ghouls and ghosties frighten you tonight," Boq added before finally slipping through the door. He thought he could hear a cackle come from the library as the door was shutting. He shivered. That cackle she called a laugh sure was creepy sometimes.

But, however strange Miss Elphaba was, Boq couldn't help but feel that he had at least made a difference. Elphaba really was a good person at heart, or so he believed. Everyone wanted acceptance and Elphaba happened to be in a world that had less than open arms prepared for her.

As he was walking however, he was surprised by Galinda stumbling into him. Boq didn't know it was her until he smelled her perfume in her hair as he fell back.

She wore a little tiara on her head and was waving around a wand made of wood that had been painted pink to match her poofy dress. On the back of said dress was a pair of angel wings, which she had to adjust after her collision with the Munchkin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Biq," Galinda apologized, once again forgetting Boq's name. "I was just getting ready for the party tonight. Are you going?" she asked, more out of politeness than actual interest.

"Yes, I'll be attending," Boq answered shyly. Galinda's eyes suddenly gleamed and she continued on with her questioning.

"Will your friends be going? Avaric, Tibett and… all the rest?" she wondered. Boq sighed. Of course she wanted to know about them.

"Yes, they're coming too," he grudgingly admitted. Galinda squealed and she began to hop away, her foot popping in excitement. But before she left, she did a little twirl for Boq. He tried his best not to drool. "What do you think?" Boq stared a little longer than necessary.

"I think it looks great," he gasped and Galinda giggled in approval.

"I'll see you later Biq," she called and dashed off, skirts trailing after her and wings flapping. Boq stared after her, nearly forgetting that she didn't even know his name.

Elphaba listened from the door of the library and shook her head.

"Boq can torture himself, but I'm not," she snapped and walked back to her table, resuming her work. It was going to be a long night. As it always was.

**A/N: Fairly random, but I really wanted to write something Halloweenish. I guess it kinda was but I doubt Ozians actually celebrate Halloween, which was hard. Anyway, like I said before, please review!**


	6. Horrible Morrible

**A/N: I know it's been a little while and I apologize for that. Now, with that over with, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Wicked and the Wizard of Oz. Both are fun to say but I do not own the rights to either. **

Horrible Morrible

Madam Morrible was stalking down the hallway, feeling rather pleased with herself. Elphaba Thropp was in the palm of her hand and soon that ditz Galinda Uppland would be too. Things were going exceedingly well, which meant they were going to be horrendible for her aforementioned students.

The terrible witch was praising herself repeatedly with each step down the tiled floors of Shiz Academy before an open door caught her eyes. Her eyebrows rose as she heard student voices coming through the door and suppressed a melodramatic groan. Oh how she loathed children and their methods of fun.

"What do ya reckon the old bat is up to now?" an accented male voice asked to what Morrible assumed as a room full of peers.

"Probably torturing some poor defenseless baby," a girl's voice sneered back. Morrible rolled her eyes. What did they take her for? An amateur? And she did not feel that she resembled a bat at all. Idtiots.

"Or teaching that greenie different ways to wipe out all of Oz with her," a younger boy piped up.

Morrible couldn't help but smirk. Oh if they only knew what Elphaba could do to them. They would not make jokes about her power with Elphaba's combined, that's for sure.

"You know what rhymes with Morrible?" the first boy asked, telling Madam Morrible that there was only three students in the room. She inched closer to the door, hoping to hear something that she could use against them.

"What?" the girl drawled, sounding tired of the boy's antics.

"Horrible," the first boy said triumphantly, apparently very pleased with himself.

"You're terrible!" the girl squealed but she laughed merrily.

"Horrible Morrible!" the second boy repeated and the girl laughed even harder.

The Madam Morrible they were talking about, however, was done listening at the door. She had heard what she needed to and was ready to break up the party. So, she took the last step to the door and pushed the door all the way open with satisfaction. The door flew inwards, hit the smaller boy on the back of the head, and made a loud bang against the wall.

The children looked up in terror and stared at Madam Morrible as if they were too stunned to move. Madam Morrible's smirk deepened and her dark eyes surveyed the room silently. The children didn't miss that today her hairstyle looked exceptionally like horns you might see on a demon. They were trembling with fear.

Madam Morrible's voice boomed loudly and filled the room with its noise, drowning out the chattering of nervous teeth.

"I suggest you all clear out before each and every one of you is expelled from Shiz and denied entry in any other school," Morrible snarled in what appeared to be rage and she stood up even taller. "Do I make myself clllear? For the sake of the Unnamed God, I want you out!"

The students never thought twice. They leapt to their feet and were out the door before Morrible could become anymore dramatic or horrifying.

"And don't any of your repulsified cretins ever set foot in this closet again!" she roared after them, having identified the type of room they had been huddled in. This made the children run even faster.

Once the last sneaker had rounded the corner of the hallway, Morrible allowed her smirk turn into a wide grin. Those anxious sacks of uselessness were too easy.

She glanced through the closet, gave a sniff of approval and exited through the doorway, shutting the door behind her with a snap. It was a rather satisfying snap, if she said so herself.

Madam Morrible then began to walk back down the hallway, mulling over the student's words in her head.

"Horrible Morrible," she repeated to herself contemplatively. "I rather like it. It has a ring to it."

The click of her heels rounded the same corner that the pounding footsteps had and faded into nothingness.

**A/N: Rather short again, I'm sorry!! **

**But a question for my faithful reviewers. Is there a character's point of view YOU would like to read? It's not that I'm out of ideas, it's just that I rather like to involve the reviewers with the story process. So… let me know in a review what you would like to read about! **


	7. Blue Goes With Green

**A/N: I know… it's exciting. I updated so **_**fast!**_** I just had an incredible idea though while making breakfast this morning and knew I had to write it as soon as possible. My offer from last chapter still holds though. **

**For this one, I combined book and musical a bit. I really missed some aspects of Fiyero in the musical that were in the book so… this was born. (I'm really kinda sad that they rejected the Diamond Fiyero for the play. It would have been such fun. But the Fiyero they came up with is fun too.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

Blue Goes with Green

Fiyero was more than a little frustrated. He was downright annoyed. That dumb old Goat, Dillamond, had partnered him with the resident green genius. What exactly had been going through the Professor's furry head had been seriously disturbed. Elphaba was actually making him _work_ and _participate_! She wasn't going to just do his work for him like everyone else would have.

And now she was glaring at him in annoyance, tapping her pencil against the heavy book that she had been reading aloud for him. Fiyero gave her a sheepish smile and leaned forward, trying to cover up for the fact he hadn't been paying a lick of attention.

Oops.

"That's really interesting," he said, hiding the tentative edge to his voice and masking it with a winning smile. Elphaba was hardly fooled.

"Really? I didn't take you as a Prince who was interested in the milking of Munchkin rams," Elphaba replied dryly. "You really are a horror, Master Fiyero." Fiyero frowned at her.

"I can't help that this information is entirely borifying," he complained, tilting back in his chair with a melodramatic sigh.

"Borifying isn't a word," Elphaba snapped, flipping forward a few pages in the book with a surprising amount of venom.

"Fine. I can't help that this information is entirely _boring_," Fiyero corrected irritably. "Would you lay off a little?"

"I'll 'lay off' when you actually try helping with this assignment," she hissed, her entrancing dark eyes smoldering with frustration. "Or when you at least use a little less hair product. The stench is overwhelming and it's making me faint." Fiyero scowled.

"Well you could try getting out a little more," Fiyero retorted. "Maybe you would get that scowl off your face and stop being a stick in the mud." Elphaba smirked but didn't say anything in response, except:

"But I rather enjoy being a stick in the mud."

"And I rather enjoy putting this exact amount of hair product in my hair," Fiyero responded, raising his eyebrows.

"Ugh. Fine. Just help me by copying down exactly what I say," Elphaba instructed, feeling more frustrated than necessary.

"Deal," Fiyero agreed and pulled out a clean sheet of parchment and a quill. Elphaba flipped back a couple of pages and then began to read out loud.

"The Munchkins," Elphaba began slowly. Fiyero dutifully copied it down and waited. "Are known for their short stature and fondness for brilliantly bright colors." Fiyero wrote down this information but scoffed.

"We don't need a textbook to tell us this," he mumbled. "We've all seen plenty of Munchkins."

Elphaba ignored him. "And they are also known for their love of sweets."

"Oh come now, you can write better than this," Fiyero interjected, setting the quill down for a moment. Elphaba shot him a look.

"I'm trying to keep it at your level, your Highness," she explained sweetly before continuing. Fiyero made a loud, frustrated noise but Elphaba hardly noticed. She did notice, however, when he slammed his quill down and pushed up his long sleeves.

"I know you think I'm popular and therefore I don't have feelings, but you really need to lay off," Fiyero hissed. Elphaba looked up in surprise at his outburst and then noticed something strange.

"What's on your arms?" she wondered, forgetting her sarcastic retort instantly. Fiyero's eyes widened in confusion and then looked down at his arms. A blue diamond was showing through at the bottom of his pushed-up sleeve.

"It's nothing," he nearly shouted, making a mad dash to push his sleeves down. Unfortunately, Elphaba was quicker and she pushed the sleeves further up on his forearm. Fiyero groaned but made no effort to stop her. Soon, rows of blue tattooed diamonds were visible, causing Elphaba to gasp.

Fiyero was edgy and nervous though and actually looked around to see if anyone he knew could see them too. He forgot he was in a library and immediately stopped looking.

Elphaba sat back and looked at them all in a row, speechless. Fiyero was wincing and flushed with embarrassment but made no effort to conceal them once more.

"What are they?" Elphaba asked him, too fascinated to remember that she hated this particular Prince at this particular point in time. Fiyero thought for a moment before telling her.

"It's something customary in my family. Most of us get something like it at some point. I got these when I was five," he explained shortly, still seeming to be ashamed. Elphaba stared at them some more, eyes shining the way they do when Dr. Dillamond teaches.

"They're beautiful," she murmured, raising her hand cautiously. Fiyero was too stunned by the affection in her voice to even register what her hand being raised meant.

The green hand paused as Elphaba thought about what she was going to do. Then she allowed her fingers to reach Fiyero's forearm and brush against the diamonds, too mesmerized to be embarrassed. Her fingertips stroked them slowly before the hand withdrew sharply.

And Fiyero had a crazy thought flash through his mind. _"__You're__ beautiful," _he wanted to tell her. But he kept his mouth firmly shut.

"Why did you hide them?" Elphaba asked, an accusatory edge to her voice. Fiyero blushed lightly again, hardly able to believe how uncomfortable he was.

"Well…" he stammered, trying to think of a good way to say this without getting her angry. "Winkie customs are hardly cool or popular." Elphaba looked at him and Fiyero expected it to be a glare. Instead, there was almost a trace of sympathy in them.

"So you wear long sleeves to hide them," she concluded and gave a wry smile. "I guess blue diamonds aren't good for your image." She then glanced down at her emerald hands and tucked them away in the folds of her dress. "I wish it was that easy for me."

A stunned expression crossed Elphaba's face then and for the first time Fiyero saw what could pass as a dark green blush. He had never seen anything like it and suddenly he wanted to see it again.

"I shouldn't have said that," Elphaba hissed, turning away from Fiyero sharply and returning to her book.

"It's okay to let someone in every now and then," Fiyero advised and then also must have had an expression similar to Elphaba's.

What was it about her that made him so comfortable, so… unpopular feeling? It was clear that Elphaba was wondering what it was about him that made her open up, if only for that one moment.

And an awkward silence filled the otherwise empty library, devouring the two.

Not knowing what else to do, Fiyero tentatively brushed Elphaba's shoulder in a comforting way, withdrawing as suddenly as the motion had come. Elphaba started but Fiyero could feel a warmth spreading all the way to his toes at the small smile of thanks she had given him. Was such a gesture of kindness really that important to the green girl? Fiyero suddenly had new things to ponder.

He was so deep in thought that he forgot entirely to pull his sleeve back down.

"Do you have any more?" Elphaba wondered as she flipped aimlessly through the pages of her book. Fiyero had been lost in his thoughts that he hadn't known what she asked.

"What?" he asked stupidly, refocusing his eyes to see her better.

"Do you have any more tattoos?" Elphaba rephrased, laughing good-naturedly at his confusion. Fiyero preferred this to her sarcastic cackle. He preferred it very much.

"On my back, shoulders, and collarbone," he responded, grinning when Elphaba blushed again. It really was beautiful, the contrast of the dark green of the blush against the light of her skin. Suddenly, the normal rosy color that Galinda made when she blushed for modesty did not seem so beautiful or spectacular. It was just average compared to Elphaba's embarrassed color.

"You should really laugh that way more," Fiyero suggested, leaning back against his seat and giving her a genuine, dazzling grin. "It might not scare so many people." Elphaba snorted, concealing her amused smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied, glancing over at him. "And you should hold a decent conversation like this one more often. It might not make us intelligent folk cringe so." Fiyero gave a short laugh, even though he would have been hurt by her words not long ago. There was something different about this.

Was Elphaba… _teasing_ him? It was a strange thought to wrap his mind around.

Suddenly, Elphaba snapped her book shut, eyes downcast.

"We can finish the assignment tomorrow," she decided, packing the book away. "We still have a couple more days left until it's due." Fiyero was reluctant but he too lifted out of his chair.

"Well… it's been nice working with ya," he drawled and held out a hand. Elphaba's eyes returned to the diamonds but did not shake his hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Master Fiyero," she replied and slipped past him, towards the door. Fiyero dropped his hand and shook his head.

Tomorrow should be interesting.

Fiyero gave a small chuckle and also went towards the door, not bothering to pull his sleeve down and wondering if he should decrease the amount of gel he used for his golden locks in the morning.

**A/N: I had too much fun writing this. If we're not careful, I'll only write Fiyereba because I love it too much. ;D Please review! **


	8. Simple Joys of Parenthood

**A/N: So, as tempted as I was to continue writing some Fiyeraba because I'm hopelessly addicted to it, I'm afraid I placed an intervention on myself. So instead I wrote about someone I haven't written about yet. Enjoy my efforts. :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

The Simple Joys of Parenthood

A father.

The Wizard frowned to himself and squeezed his eyes shut. His mind was foggy and the green bottle in his hand shook.

It was something he had always wanted to be. _Elphaba_ was something that he had always wanted. He had wanted so much to be important to someone's life. He had always wanted to just take care of someone and love someone.

It turned out he had only loved himself. He was too blind to see the truth.

He raised his eyes, opening them again, and stared dumbly up at Glinda the Good. She was smiling at him oddly and shooting nervous glances at his trembling hands. It seemed that she had told him something but the Wizard was in too much shock to comprehend it. Besides, she had already told him the most important thing she could have already said to him. What more did she want to say?

So he sat there, unmoving and lost in the new swirl of thoughts.

How could he not have seen the resemblance? Melena was so similar to Elphaba in many ways. He had been too distracted by Elphaba's dramatic skin tone to see that she shared her mother's nose and her mother's presence. How could he have forgotten beautiful Melena? Melena with the dark, beautiful eyes. Melena with the soft, curly hair. Melena with the husband. Melena who was lonely. Melena who only wished to be loved. Her and Elphaba were not so different after all.

His foggy eyes turned down to look at the dreadful green bottle that Glinda had given to him. A bottle that Elphaba had told her belonged to her mother. The bottle that Elphaba had said her mother gave her before she died. It was all so clear. Elphaba's skin was not a source of wickedness at all but only the result of an unhappy accident.

The Wizard wished that he could take it back. That he would have offered Melena a different drink. Then maybe life would have been easier for Elphaba. Maybe she would not have…

_Died?_

The Wizard hated the sudden surge of protectiveness that had taken over him. It was too late for this love he was feeling towards a daughter that was already dead. He couldn't believe that he could only love Elphaba if he knew that she was his own.

"How blind I am," he mused to himself. "How silly, pompous, and hateful I am if I can only care if someone lives or dies if I know that they are of my own flesh and blood."

But the Wizard couldn't help but wonder if he truly did care. He wondered if he only was upset because it was his own fault that Elphaba had met an untimely fate. He felt responsible and he felt… _low_.

Using the crippled sister had been wrong, he could admit that. Turning Glinda against her old friend well, that was wrong too. The Wizard began, for the first time, to feel that he was manipulative and cruel. Why had he been so disillusioned to his true nature? He felt that he was sol willing because Madam Morrible had made it seem that he was in the right. She made it seem like he was in control. It was all too easy for her it turned out.

Is she wicked? Am I wicked? Was Elphaba wicked?

So, as it is for many fathers when they learn they are one, the Wizard's world had been turned upside down. He could not see the world the same way. He could not think the same way. All he knew was that Glinda had made the best suggestion she had ever made.

She told him to take a vacation. She told him to go back to Kansas.

The Wizard closed his eyes again and smiled blissfully and wondered if everything would go back to the way it was once he was in Kansas. But somewhere, he knew. He knew that nothing would ever be the same for him again.

**A/N: Please review!**


	9. Defiintions

**A/N: So, I'm finally back and updating. Unfortunately, I went into full finals stress mode and pretty much abandoned these. But, break is upon us and I am able to write now! Yay!**

**So, this one will probably be pretty short. Please review anyway, yes:D This could either be bookverse or musicalverse I guess. Take it however you will. **

**Disclaimer: See above chapters**

Definitions

Galinda Uppland (of the Upper Uplands of course) was regretfully approaching her dorm room, feet dragging against the cheap carpet. She would have to go and face the green horror waiting for her in the room and it was enough to make Galinda want to turn right around and make more ridiculous conversation with Pfanee. Sadly, this was not to be for her friends were all passed out in their own respective dorms. Too much partying does that to you after all, Galinda reasoned.

So Galinda turned the handle of her door slowly, not wanting to disturb the freak in case she should shout some more, and began to creep into the room. Apparently this wasn't necessary because Elphaba Thropp was sitting on her bed, reading a book, and showed no sign of acknowledging Galinda's presence in the slightest.

Galinda sighed in annoyance and walked a little louder, tossing a purse onto a nearby chair. It was their custom to not notice each other but unfortunately Galinda was just the littlest bit drunk. Next time she shall never accept a dare from Tibett when alcohol was involved.

"Evening Miss. Elphie," she chirped with false cheer. "And how was your evening alone in the room surrounded by books?"

Elphaba never flinched. Galinda snorted as she tottered into the bathroom. Typical greenie.

"I had a simply lovely time with my friends," she continued to prattle, even from the bathroom. "We went and had a lot of fun. Do you know what fun is Miss. Elphie?" she asked snootily from the bathroom, not caring to spare any feelings. Soon, she had finished dressing for nighttime and came out with her hair down to pester her roommate some more.

This time it seemed that Elphaba might be considering to answer Galinda but simply wasn't sure how to respond. The expression she wore was almost comical, though Galinda never got to see it.

Galinda looked at Elphaba's face finally and came up with such a question. It was a question to define their relationship and she wanted it to be done and over with all ready.

"How do you feel about me Miss. Elphie?" Galinda asked, pulling her covers off the bed and then slipping in.

Elphaba was now looking over at Galinda, choosing her response carefully. "I don't feel anything," she finally responded honestly, preparing to turn back to her book. "Now stop chattering and let me read. You have a hangover to sleep off."

Galinda, however, was not ready to be appeased with that kind of a response. What kind of an answer was 'nothing'?

"Now, really Miss. Elphie," Galinda protested, leaning forward toward her roommate in annoyance. "Surely you feel _something_!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and sent a well-aimed glare in the blonde's direction. "Well, at the moment I feel nothing but loathing. How is that?" she snapped, any humor she might have had was lost.

Galinda started, staring at Elphaba through startled blue eyes. "Oh. I feel that way about you too," she replied with some ice underlying her voice, simply because Elphaba had sounded so cold herself.

But as she turned out her light and rolled over to face the other way, Galinda couldn't help but wonder. What did 'loathing' mean?

**A/N: Please review!**


	10. Afterlife

**A/N: Well, I'm back already because I'm filled with writing inspiration. Sadly, it's a bit of Fiyereba. I couldn't help it. Anyhow, this one happens to be strictly bookverse (I wasn't planning on doing any like that but I was reading a part of the book and just had the greatest idea. So…) and if you haven't read the book but plan to, there are spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or the like of Wicked. **

Afterlife

"That's where Fiyero is waiting for me. And you know it." That was what Saríma had said and Elphaba had been more than just mildly shocked. To think of such an afterlife for the deceased to go and wait around for people still living was absurd and entirely out of the question. The madness that people believed these days.

And yet, the words had surprised her for another reason as well. She had been surprised for another reason that she would have rather not thought about, especially not in front of the sweet little Saríma who already had enough pain surrounding her husband's death.

Still, the sting of the remark remained.

Elphaba felt that if, hypothetically speaking of course, there indeed there was an Other Land or another form of afterlife that perhaps… perhaps Fiyero would wait for _her. _It was a silly notion of course but the thought of it made her heart pound and her blood swell. She really had loved him deeply and dearly.

But still, it remained a silly notion. Not only was it silly to even entertain the idea that there was somewhere for Fiyero to wait for _anyone_ but equally ridiculous to think that he would wait for her, Elphaba. It was only "right" that he would wait for his lawful wife and the mother of his three children. Why would he wait for Elphaba, a flighty passion and a secret affair? Yet, the thought of him _not_ waiting for her caused Elphaba more grief than she would care to admit.

And who was to say that Fiyero would want to, even in spite of his marriage and previous commitment. Elphaba had been the root cause of his death after all. Surely that caused for a certain amount of bitterness, even in something like the afterlife. Elphaba thought she might be lucky if Fiyero would even acknowledge her as a friend or a speck of green flesh and blood walking past him. Or whatever you looked like in an afterlife.

If only she had loved Fiyero enough to send him away. Elphaba had been selfish and cruel to continue on with her lifestyle and still try to have love in it at the same time. Somehow, Elphaba felt that whoever would be in charge of something like an afterlife would have difficulty letting her in after such a horrible crime. Poor Fiyero. How Elphaba wished he were still alive.

It was good that she never voiced these thoughts out loud. Despite her eagerness to explain why Fiyero's death had been her own fault Elphaba didn't care to also tell her how madly, deeply, and obsessively in love Elphaba had been with Saríma's husband. The poor dear would probably never speak to Elphaba again and Elphaba hadn't had a companion like her since Galinda. She had missed having someone to talk to sometimes.

So, whenever Elphaba began to think about such thoughts she merely shoved them to the back of her mind, forcing herself to try and forget them.

Besides, she didn't believe in the afterlife. Not at all.

**A/N: Yeah… please review? **


	11. The Webs We Weave

**A/N: I really don't have an excuse for being gone so long. I guess life got really busy and hectic. I've been really stressed with school stuff so… yeah. That's the best I've got. **

**So, this oneshot will focus on Fiyero because my muse (that actually resembles Fiyero… very much) has been nagging at me for the past… eh… three months. It was easy to ignore at first but once he started belting "Dancing Through Life" and started whining about Elphaba all the time I caved. Nasty little bugger my muse is… **

**Anyhow, it shall be MusicalFiyero. Maybe next I'll do a BookFiyero but… who knows?**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Fiyero. Though he has been my muse lately.**

The Webs We Weave

Fiyero stared at his new officer uniform that hung neatly in his closet and sighed. He looked over the green fabric with the golden tassels with dislike. It was not a particularly pleasant shade of green he noticed. It was too light and looked rather like moss had taken over a white outfit. It didn't compare to…

Fiyero averted his eyes from the suit and turned to look at the wall again, his heart lurching uncomfortably. He would never forgive himself for letting her go.

It had been Glinda's idea to make him Captain of the Guard. She said that Morrible felt it would be good for Glinda's image, if she insisted on being with a man like Fiyero. At first, Fiyero had balked at the idea, not wanting to be constrained to anything so life altering. But Glinda had convinced him to accept and he allowed himself to be drug around to balls to announce his new position, dressed smartly in his evening wear.

Glinda didn't seem to mind how easily Fiyero gave in these days. He just didn't care about anything at this point. He didn't care if Glinda still wanted to be his girlfriend or if she wanted him to be the Captain or if he was taken around at any ball or party that came up. He never thought that he would be lovesick, but here he was pining after a girl he had no business pining for.

Why did he continue to lead Glinda on? A stronger man would explain the truth to her and let her down gently. But Fiyero could hardly bear to do something like that at this point in their relationship. She seemed to simply adore him and proudly showcased him at her parties. How can you break a girl's heart like that? Especially when you know that the girl you really love is never going to come back for anything. Not even for a guy who might be in love with her.

Fiyero groaned, unable to believe that he was thinking about this _again_.

He couldn't deny that he had less than honorable reasons for finally agreeing with Glinda. It wasn't to help her at all… oh no. It was when she mentioned, in an offhand way, that as Captain he would organize a hunt to search for the Witch. Even though she still loved Elphaba, she made sure to refer to her as The Witch when she ever discussed politics or was in the earshot of Morrible or the Wizard. Fiyero had shuddered at the harsh term but began to see the job in a new light.

He would be looking for Elphaba every day. It was his only chance to even see her again and Fiyero was hardly going to pass it up.

Fiyero knew that this was the reason he was staying with Glinda. He hated himself for it, but if he left her now he would most likely be stripped of his only chance and would never be able to find Elphaba. He didn't really care about hurting her feelings. He cared of course, but not enough to force himself to stay with her against his own wishes.

Fiyero returned his gaze to the outfit and now glared at it. It represented the evil that Elphaba had wanted to rid herself of. But it was a necessary evil if he wanted to get what he wanted. Elphaba would disapprove, but he was not as strong as she was in that way. Though he liked to think that he was stronger than Glinda in the way that he would abandon this necessary evil the moment that he had achieved his goal. Glinda was too in love with her status to ever let it go, he knew.

Fiyero knew he was in deep this time. All of the careful planning and the lies… it was dangerous. One misstep and he could lose it all. The gravity of it was weighing on his shoulders and he could not shake it off.

So though this web was getting too tangled, Elphaba was worth it. She would always be worth it.


	12. Midnight Wonderings

**A/N: So, I'm finally back again. School is out for the moment so I'm using this time to catch up on my stories. So yay!**

**I decided that I **_**would**_** do BookFiyero (Make fun of me all you want LLR but this is the way I make the distinction ;D) this time because I couldn't really think of something else to do. And I apologize in advance because it's been a little while since I've read this part of the book and I'm trying to remember what Fiyero was like in the book. Plus, I'm going to change it up and actually write at a time when Fiyero and Elphaba were actually together. :shock: First time ever, be excited. **

**So, hopefully this came out well. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any sort of Fiyero; Book, Musical, or otherwise. Nor do I own anything to do with Wicked; Book, Musical, or otherwise. **

Midnight Wonderings

Fiyero often could not sleep when he was with Elphaba. The thought of her lying next to him often drove all thought of drowsiness out of his head and forced him to entertain himself until he could relax enough to sleep. This often meant a few different choices. He would read but really watch Elphaba sleep over the top of the book. He could get up to feed the cat but end up sitting in the small kitchen thinking about looking at her while she slept. Or he could just watch her sleep. The last few nights he decided to just give up any pretence of not being obsessed and just watch her sleep. 

This night wasn't any different. Fiyero had scooted himself away a distance so he could get a good look at her while she slept, not really studying but just looking. Whatever Elphaba might have said otherwise, Fiyero thought that this was when Elphaba looked her best. 

This night though Fiyero was thinking about something far less happy than he normally would. These happy thoughts usually consisted of him never returning back to the Vinkus and staying here in Elphaba's apartment forever while occasionally sending gifts to his children and his wife. Instead he was thinking about how Elphaba was going to leave again. 

It wasn't something that Elphaba had told him or something he had overheard her say. It was just a feeling in the air between them. Elphaba seemed to look at him longer than she normally would but often wouldn't make eye contact. She would also be going over her papers, as usual, but there would be a certain tension and thought in her face as she silently read them to herself. It was almost as if she was planning something out instead of going over facts and statistics. And besides, she would always go over how to take care of the cat while she was away in case Fiyero had forgotten. 

By this point Fiyero had resigned himself to knowing that she would be gone any day now. He couldn't stop her and she wouldn't stop just for him. He wished she wouldn't leave again though. He always wished this. 

Fiyero worried about Elphaba to be honest. He knew that whatever it was that she did was dangerous and that she put herself and others in danger every time she left. Elphaba wouldn't tolerate worry for her own benefit though or listen to his pleas. All she went on about was Fiyero's safety and she reminded him constantly not to follow her or not to be in a specific area for a few days. It drove Fiyero insane the way that she worried about _him_ when he would be perfectly safe in a hotel or in a restaurant while she would be out there risking her neck for a foolish cause. He simply didn't understand her sometimes. She had to make everything so difficult. 

Fiyero sighed and broke his though, fidgeting slightly and making the sheets rustle. He was surprised when he heard an answering sigh from Elphaba and she turned her face to look at him. 

"Must you always stay up late and stare at me?" she mumbled, still half-asleep. "It gets terribly old." Fiyero smiled and put his hand on her face. 

"Sorry to upset you," he whispered back to her. Elphaba shrugged and opened her eyes. 

"Just go back to sleep and stop making me uncomfortable," she sighed in response and closed her eyes again. "Save the staring for your wife."

Fiyero chuckled and closed his hand around her arm to pull her a little closer. "You're terribly, cruelly sexy when you get angry." Elphaba surprised him with a loud laugh as she went to push away from him. 

"I apologize for my cruelty," she cackled. "Please punish me by allowing me to sleep." Fiyero snorted but released his grip on her so she could slink back to her part of the bed. 

"As you wish," he sighed but then fell silent again. He instead went about reaching out to capture a strand of her hair. He heard an aggravated noise from Elphaba but she did nothing to stop him. So he continued to play with the hair, trying his best to memorize the feel of it because he never knew how long Elphaba was going to be gone. Or if she would ever return. 

He thought about telling Elphaba he would miss her but decided that he had annoyed her enough tonight. She hated when she knew that he knew that she was leaving. Fiyero wished that he could tell her how he felt and know that Elphaba wouldn't clam up and push him away again. But he wanted to make this easy for her. He knew that she didn't adapt well to this kind of situation and he was willing to adjust for this. He was content to only be in her very presence, whether it be an angry or a happy one. 

Fiyero finally let go of Elphaba's hair and decided to follow Elphaba's example and go to sleep before she kicked him out of the room entirely. He allowed his finally heavy eyelids to slam shut and dreamt of Elphaba sleeping next to him. 

What he didn't know was that once he fell asleep Elphaba propped on her elbows to watch Fiyero sleep. She wanted to rememorize his face. 

**A/N: So… really fluffy and gaggingly romantic again. Apologies if you are allergic to any of those things. ;) Please review? **


	13. Not Willing To Be Forgotten

A/N: So, this is in honor of my seeing Wicked in London recently

**A/N: So, I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. Between school and trying to keep up with my one story that actually isn't a bunch of oneshots but actually has a plotline going, it's been hard to update this one. But luckily I'm on summer break now and got to keep my laptop so I can update a lot more now! :) Hopefully. **

**Anyway, since it seems that I've been focusing **_**a lot**_** on Elphaba and Fiyero (heh) I'm going to take a look at someone else for a change. Maybe someone named… **_**Nessarose**_**. Hope y'all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to The Wizard of Oz, which includes Wicked. **

Not Willing To Be Forgotten

All my life I was the child that my Father held up as an example. I was the one who all the other children should be modeled after and I was the one that required the most attention. I was the one that was allowed to help make important decisions and who learned about religion. I was the one that was adored by all. My disability did not hinder me but it helped me.

It drove Elphaba mad. She could never understand how we could both be disfigured but mine didn't hurt me. She also never understood why Father loved me more.

I used to feel awful about the difference between us. I would see Elphaba waiting eagerly for Father to notice her achievements and would frown with pity. I would feel a little ashamed when I got a nice present from Father and Elphaba cleaned up the wrapping paper. I would try my best to make it known to her that I appreciated her help when she would push my wheelchair or help me out of bed in the morning. She was someone that I could feel good about helping and took pride in thinking that I made all the difference in her sad life.

I guess I never thought that she would amount to anything. True, I felt sorry for her but I know now that I did not love her or know her at all. I knew that she had a sharp tongue and a quick mind but none of this meant anything to me when her skin was so green or when her speech used to be so ignored by Father and other adults. She was just someone to be tolerated and nothing more.

This was all before we attended Shiz University of course. When we got there everything started to change. All of a sudden, teachers like Dr. Dillamond and Madam Morrible were interested in what she had to say. They would listen to me talk and I could see that some of them would be comparing _me_ to _her_. It was not something I was accustomed to at all and it frightened me.

And then there was the incident with the Wizard. _She_ of all people was going to meet him because he genuinely wanted to hear from her and speak to her. I was upset and confused by this and barely even said goodbye to her when she left to meet him. But that wasn't even the worst of it.

When she flew off to fight the good cause and all people could talk about was _Elphaba_. Even if she eventually grew into the name "Wicked Witch" I still couldn't hear the name spoken and not feel my stomach crawl with jealousy. She may not be loved and revered but people knew of her and respected her. It was something that I always wanted. I _needed_ what Elphaba had so easily.

When I first heard about her running off I knew what I had to do. I had to make sure that I was remembered and that I was loved. I had to be sure that everyone listened to me all the time. I wasn't going to stop for anything or anyone. I knew that my Father would approve and that his friends would approve and that was enough. I would be the one to try and save his name from my sister's destruction.

I just wanted to be the sister that was remembered. _Elphaba_ didn't have the right to be the one that everyone recalled and told stories about fifty years from now. It was always supposed to be me.

**A/N: Please review? **


	14. Undivided Devotion

A/N: So, this is in honor of my seeing Wicked in London recently

**A/N: Sorry it took me such a long time to get back. I've just had a crazy last few months is all. :( Anyway, I'm back now and I wanted to write a bit about Boq and Galinda. I imagine this could probably either be bookverse or musicalverse. Whatever floats your boat. The nice thing is that Boq's crush on Galinda is consistent in both book and musical. :) (ahem) Anyway, on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or anything related to it.**

Undivided Devotion

"_How_ far up is that bottle you need?" Boq asked warily, craning his head back as far as it could to see the top of the shelves.

"Just at the top," Galinda replied innocently, smiling sweetly down at Boq. "That's not _too_ _far_ is it?"

When Boq looked away from the shelves and into the full blast of Galinda's smile he couldn't help but forget all about the towering shelves and think only about pleasing the girl he cared for more than any other.

"It's not far at all," Boq finally replied dopily and turned back to the shelf at hand.

Truly, for a Munchkin Boq was rather tall. But it would take someone more along the height of _Elphaba_, who was very tall and rather gangly, to even think about reaching that shelf without major assistance from a ladder. And there wasn't a ladder in sight.

Boq heaved a deep breath and began to climb the first row on the shelf. It never even occurred to him that Galinda was taller than him and could probably have better luck by herself than by using him to reach the last bottle of ink in the supply closet.

"Thank you _so much_ Biq," Galinda twittered from below, as Boq continued to scale the shelf. "I don't know _how_ I would finish that letter to ShenShen without anymore ink. You've saved my _life_!"

Hearing how much he was helping her made Boq's heart swell to twice his size and to feel faintly dizzy for a few seconds. He had to stop and regain his balance before he could continue on, although his newly sweaty palms were going to continue to be a problem. But still, all he could think was, _Galinda needed my help. Galinda needed my help. Galinda needed my help_. _Galinda appreciates me_.

……………………………………..

Looking back on his days at Shiz, Boq would always wonder what it was that attracted him to Galinda. He supposed it was the way that she would flip her wonderfully golden hair behind her shoulder when she would be speaking seriously and with much attention to her friends or professors. Or maybe that when she would walk past a sweet scent would follow and linger behind her that was too delicious for words. Although, probably the reason that took the most credit for his affection was simply the fact that Boq had never meet a woman as radiantly beautiful or genuinely kind as Galinda. His first impression of her had been so grand and wonderful that he never paid attention to the rest of the impressions of her, which could be thoughtless or manipulative or annoying.

…………………………………….

When Boq reached the top of the shelf he quickly found the bottle that contained the ink that Galinda so desperately required. With a feeling of immense pride and happiness, Boq snatched the bottle up and began his descent.

"Did you find it?" Galinda asked with worry in her voice. Boq thought that the worry had been for him and flushed in pleasure.

"Yes, it was right at the top like you said," Boq assured her as he neared the bottom of the case. "It wasn't hard at all." He didn't even realize that his arms ached with the effort of climbing and holding his body against the shelf and that his knees shook with the fear of heights he had forgotten he had.

"Oh, good!" Galinda exclaimed in a breath. "That would have been so horrendible if the ink wasn't there after all. ShenShen would never be able to hear from me while she's on her trip to the mountains."

Boq's feet touched the floor once more and he held out the ink that he acquired during his dangerous journey. "Here you go Galinda," he beamed and waited for her to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him on the cheek in gratitude. Or, perhaps she would realize how much she truly loved him and kiss him closer to his mouth…

But Galinda looked far from ecstatic. Her face fell at the sight of the ink and she took it from Boq with a look of confusion on her face.

"What's the matter?" Boq asked worriedly, all feeling of pride gone from him. "What's the matter?"

"I thought you were getting me _pink_ ink," Galinda pouted, a look of betrayal now replacing the confusion. "You brought me _black_ ink."

Boq stared at her, trying to let what she just said to him sink in. "But, G-Galinda," Boq began, trying not to let his emotions affect his tone of voice, "There wasn't any _pink_ ink up there! The school doesn't carry it!"

"Oh," Galinda replied, looking dismally back at the ink that Boq had given her. "Well, black will have to do then." Her tone was bleak enough to make Boq cry.

"G-G-Galinda," Boq tried to say but Galinda had already turned back around.

"Thank you Biq," she said emotionlessly as she left the supply closet. "Thank you for trying."

Boq watched her go in despair, feeling as if the closet was closing in around him and the shelves were pressing against him. For the first time that afternoon, Boq felt very small. Smaller than he had ever felt, even smaller than when he was a child. Before when Galinda asked him to climb the shelf he felt as big as a lion but now he was reduced to nothing more than a squishable insect.

Boq sighed and noticed that the smell of Galinda's perfume was still in the room was still there with him. He inhaled the scent and closed his eyes. "I love you Galinda," he whispered dejectedly before leaving the room himself.

**A/N: Please review? **


	15. The Tears I Never Shed

A/N: So, this is in honor of my seeing Wicked in London recently

**A/N: So, I'm going to try to make an effort to post more of these oneshots. I realized the other day that I finished my one multi-chapter fic not long ago, so I have the time to focus on stories like this. ;) So, for those of you still reading this, hopefully I can update more frequently. :) **

**With that out of the way… I thought I would return to Elphie because I haven't done something from her perspective for a while but this is going to be bookverse. Hooray! Anyway, it'll be some thoughts of when Glinda and Elphaba part ways. I hope ya'll enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wicked or anything related**

_**-Extra Disclaimer: In no way is this supposed to be Gelphie.- **_

The Tears I Never Shed

Elphaba Thropp walked away from the carriage that was carrying Glinda away with a depression beginning to settle around her shoulders. She hoped Glinda didn't see that she wasn't crying over their departure. If there was one thing that Elphaba _didn't_ want the blonde to think, it was that Elphaba didn't feel a good amount of pain at walking away from her.

Glinda was the only friend Elphaba had in the world. She was the one girl who had bothered to get to know her and who put up with her, even when Elphaba's temper was extra short or when she made cold, sarcastic marks toward Glinda or her friends. The pain settling in her chest was more intense than anyone could have guessed. All she wanted to be was accepted by someone, anyone, and yet she was willingly walking away from it.

Elphaba knew how much this hurt her. Yet she could barely understand why she was unable to shed a tear.

She supposed that it was probably because of the physical pain she knew the salty, watery tears would inflict on her. Her face was not properly guarded against such an attack and it would burn and singe her flesh the second a tear made contact with her green skin. Elphaba had set up a guard around her that would prevent this sort of excruciating physical pain out of years of practice.

It also could have been that Elphaba was never one for dramatics. A small part of her had been disgusted when Glinda made a big, sobbing scene over their parting. Perhaps _Glinda_ felt that she needed the sympathy of those who witnessed her tears but _Elphaba_ would detest any attention given to her because she was overly dramatic. Her personality dictated that she walk away from Glinda with a straight back, relaxed steps, and an expressionless face. This was the Elphaba that all on the street saw. That was the Elphaba that she _wanted_ them to see.

Elphaba reached inside of her bag and drew out a large shawl and began to wrap it around her face and head to disguise her skin coloring when she reached an abandoned alleyway. She also slipped her hands into her long, pitch-black gloves and made sure her socks were pulled up, covering any peek of skin that might be showing from beneath her long black dress. She had to prepare for her new life in hiding.

With her disguise perfectly in place, Elphaba entered a hotel down the street and promptly handed over some of the money she had brought with her to pay for the cheapest room for the night. The man behind the counter noted her odd attire and tried not to stare. He managed to simply hand her a key to the room and nodded politely. Her dark, somewhat pinched and strained eyes staring out at him from beneath the shawl had told him that perhaps she was in mourning over a loved one. She looked devastated.

Elphaba stepped confidently up some stairs and came upon her room. With a quick motion, the key was in the lock and then the door was open, revealing the small and cramped conditions of the room she rented. Elphaba set her bag on the bed in the center of the room and then sat herself down on it, hardly daring to remove the shawl for several moments.

"I should have asked for a newspaper," she said softly to herself, her eyes sizing up the room. She knew that she had to search for a place to live and searching for ads would be a good place to start.

After a few moments of silence Elphaba, overwhelmed by the emptiness she felt inside of her, tried to see if she could allow the tears to flow, just this once. She concentrated on allowing her emotions to spill over into tears but nothing could come. Elphaba tried and tried to make herself cry for what felt like thirty minutes. She wanted to feel some of the pain taken out from inside of her and instead taking the form of a more immediate physical pain. She wanted the relief of not having it all inside anymore.

But she could not do it. Her body was unwilling to cry and the tears were blocked up somewhere like a faulty water pipe. This saddened Elphaba even more than before and she allowed her head to sink into her gloved hands in defeat.

After a moment of silence, "I cannot cry for her. I cannot cry for my only friend," Elphaba erupted, hating herself at that moment for her emotional deficiencies. She ripped the shawl off her head in frustration but didn't look up to see where it had landed. Elphaba wondered if there would ever be anyone that could make her cry over losing them. She wondered if she had the capacity to love someone enough to even shed a few tears in her sorrow. If she didn't even love Glinda enough to do this, how could she love _anyone_ enough?

Her sorrow was now plainly etched on her face and had the clerk in the lobby seen her now, he would have thought that he was right in his assumption that she was mourning. Her face was twisted into a remorseful expression, her shoulders dropped and sagging, her head still lowered, and her hands clutching fistfuls of dress from her lap.

All that was missing were the tears.

**A/N: So, that's it. Nice and angsty, no? ;) I'm not sure how I feel about this though. Hmm… anyway. Please review?**


	16. Whatever

A/N: So, this is in honor of my seeing Wicked in London recently

**A/N: So, I'm back again. See? I'm already trying to update more. :) Anyway, nothing really interesting to say today. I'll just get right to it then. This one will be bookverse and focusing on Avaric (It honestly scares me how they changed his character for the musical. He went from snobby upper class to Fiyero's **_**servant**_**. Anyway.) **

**Just as a warning, this will be in first person. It's happened a few times thus far but usually they're not. Just letting people know. ;) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wicked. No money was made off this FanFic. **

Whatever

I'll get right to it then. People think I'm a jerk.

And I guess I am. I insult those less superior than me. I trip little children because they need to learn to toughen up. I cheat on most of my girlfriends with girls even hotter than them. I copy off people smarter than me and throw _them_ under the bus if the professor suspects anything. Not to mention that I do everything in my power to get Elphaba pissed at me because I know that beneath her anger she is truly, deeply hurt and I love to see her hurt.

But it's something that I _have_ to do. I know where my place is. I know how the world works. I have the most money and therefore I have the most power. I'm not the one who needs the attitude adjustment; the people that think they'll make it farther than me with less than me who need the adjustment.

Sure, it's not fair. But that's the big lesson that those people that hate me haven't gotten yet. Life isn't fair. The sooner they get over themselves the better I can do my job.

Of course, some could argue that I have no right to be saying these things. I've had my money my whole life so where do I get off talking about 'life isn't fair'? _My_ life has been fair from the very beginning. Well that's just the unfair part, isn't it? If life was fair everyone would have an equal chance and no one would have a bigger advantage than others. Tough luck for everyone else I guess. The world works in my favor.

So people hate me because I have better opportunities than them. They hate me because I treat them with the respect they deserve. But mostly, I think, they hate me because they know that I'm better than them and they _want_ to be in the position I'm in. They want it more than they can stand.

Whatever. They can hate me all they want. They can despise me, talk about me when I'm not around, plot against me, berate me, but I will never care. They want to be me. And I know where I stand. That makes me the well-adjusted one of all the rest of the students here at Shiz. And it makes me even more intelligent than Elphaba Thropp, even though she doesn't think it's possible.

Amusing.

**A/N: Please review? I know it's barely a page long. But still? **


	17. Blood

A/N: So, this is in honor of my seeing Wicked in London recently

**A/N: So, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wanted to write something for Galinda but couldn't think of anything right away, so I decided not to push it and just wait for something to come. And something came! :) So, yeah, I really am sorry about the absence. **

**This will be more musicalverse, just FYI. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any form of ****Wicked**

Blood

Elphaba was huddled over her books on her bed, reading ravenously. Galinda thought she had heard her roommate, and new friend, mumble something about a test and hadn't heard a word out of her since.

Also, much to Galinda's dismay, Elphaba wasn't following any of the fashion advice she had received. Elphaba's hair was done up in the braid again and Galinda could _clearly_ see that there was no gloss on her lips either to give them a healthy shine. She simply didn't know what to do with the difficult green girl. What was the point of her giving out advice if no one was going to take it?

Fortunately for Elphaba though, Galinda was deep in other thoughts about Fiyero, of course, and the latest piece of gossip that she'd heard from a girl on the outer fringe of her social clique. She had to think it all over and feel positive about the results and what better time to do that than when Elphaba was studying anyway?

Apparently, this girl had seen ShenShen hanging around with Crope, a sure sign that something was up because ShenShen never just met with guys for no reason. And then, a friend of the source thought she saw Crope buying a gift at a shop down the street from Shiz and Galinda was almost positive that this was for ShenShen. Why else would Crope buy a gift if it weren't for ShenShen? So, then Galinda herself could have sworn that she saw ShenShen applying extra make-up after classes today in the bathroom, which was a sure sign that something must be up between ShenShen and Crope. The overwhelming evidence pointed in that direction and Galinda thought to herself, why sure I may not be the brightest light in the candle, but by Oz I'm not slow when it comes to relationships. So then she—

A cry of pain from the bed caused Galinda to jerk out of her pondering and jerk into a startled upright position.

"What happened?" the blonde girl squeaked as she stared at Elphaba in shock, her breathing irregular and her hand up against her heart dramatically.

Elphaba winced and held her hand up. "I moved my hand too quick to turn the page and cut myself on the paper." She held her hand closer to her face for inspection and sighed. "This is a deep one too." A look at the book prompted Elphaba to moan about other matters. "Not again! I'll _never _get the blood out of the pages."

"Elph_ie_," Galinda scolded, dashing over to the bathroom medicine cabinet to grab a bandage and a wet cloth. "I just _knew _that nothing good could come from spending so much time with books!"

Elphaba winced against Galinda's shriek, managing to snap a retort. "Well, actually Galinda, there are only a few that could be truly damaged by spending too much time with books. It's not my fault that you're one of them."

Galinda ignored the jab from Elphaba, knowing that it only was because Elphaba was a little embarrassed about the accident. Galinda had learned not to take most of these things too personally and had adjusted to Elphaba's irregular moods rather quickly.

"A water cloth is okay, right?" Galinda asked, immediately feeling silly for asking but leaving it out there anyway.

"It's not like I'll melt," Elphaba replied, setting her book carefully to one side and tried to prevent the blood from getting her bed sheets.

"What?" Galinda asked, wrinkling her nose at the odd joke.

"Nevermind," Elphaba muttered, still focusing intently on her hand.

Galinda jogged over to where Elphaba was and asked for the damaged hand.

"I can do it myself," Elphaba said, a little on edge once she realized Galinda's intent, and tried to grab the cloth and bandages from her.

"Elphie," Galinda intervened sweetly, pulling the items out of Elphaba's admittedly long reach. "We're roommates. And I'm your friend. It's my _job_ to take care of you."

Although typically Galinda was terrified of blood, she felt an almost maternal instinct to take care of Elphaba. Maybe it was Elphaba's reaction to Galinda's help that set if off, but Galinda suddenly felt that Elphaba needed to be taken care of for once.

There came a brief stare down until Elphaba finally relinquished her bleeding hand to Galinda. That was all of the encouragement needed.

Galinda immediately began to blot at the blood, realizing too late that she had grabbed a _white_ cloth, until all of the excess blood was gone and the cut was visible again. It wasn't until Galinda had the bandage secure over the cut that she realized something. It had been staring her in the face but she had been so caught up in the moment that she hadn't even noticed. The force of the realization left her nearly frozen.

"Wow, Galinda," Elphaba said, taking her hand back and examining it. "You're really good at that." For once there wasn't a hint sarcasm to be found in her tone.

"Elphie," Galinda said softly, looking down at the bloodied cloth. "You bleed red."

Elphaba looked at her in shock, processing what Galinda had just said. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Then the reality of it seemed to sink in. "Oh."

"Sorry," Galinda stammered, suddenly realizing that she was holding cloth with _blood_ all over it and that she had just practically insulted someone who could become homicidal in at a moment's notice. "That didn't come out right. I'll go try and rinse this out."

"Here, let me do it," Elphaba offered, still surprised at Galinda's reaction. Galinda handed the cloth over easily and Elphaba stalked off to the bathroom with it, already knowing that it would never be clean again.

Galinda sat down her bed and thought of the red blood that had come from Elphaba's green-skinned hand. Silly as it was, Galinda had never thought of Elphaba's blood color. She had always just assumed that everything about Elphie was as green as her skin, making her almost inhuman. But now that Galinda had seen the dark red blood for herself…

This was the true turning point for Galinda. After the disaster at the OzDust she had started to see Elphaba as a girl who had feelings and that it didn't matter _what_ she was, everyone deserved respect. But even after that Galinda had never really started to see Elphaba as anything else. Thinking about it, Galinda barely saw Elphaba as a real friend but more of a project.

But now, Galinda had an epiphany of some sort. Before, she saw Elphaba as a freak, then she saw her as someone who needed help; now Galinda saw Elphaba as a _person_. As a _friend_. And now she felt how much she cared for Elphaba and knew that it would kill her to give her up. She would never stop being friends with Elphaba, no matter what.

**A/N: Please review!**


	18. My Boyfriend The Zombie

**A/N: Sorry, again, for being away for a while. This has been a busy, busy month for me and I've had a hard time keeping up with everything. **

**So, this was just a silly idea had in wake of Halloween. I don't think I've ever really done a comedy piece in this, so I'm going to try one now. :) Hopefully it's not too weird. **

**Musicalverse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or anything associate with it.**

My Boyfriend The Zombie

"Elphie. Elphie? _Elphie!_"

Elphaba was pulled out of sleep at the insistence of her roommate and the first reason she had for it was that she was running late for her first class. The thought of sleeping in this late shocked and frightened Elphaba so much that she immediately sprang out of her bed, ignoring the shrieks of surprise from Galinda, and began to search around for one of her frocks.

"I can't believe I slept in! Galinda, why didn't you _wake me up_?" Elphaba demanded, still searching for her frock. "I'm going to be so late!"

"Elphie…" Galinda timidly began.

Elphaba ignored her. "I've never been late to a class before and I'm only here because my father wanted me to look after Nessa. If I'm late to a class they might throw me out! I can't believe I'm going to miss it…"

"Elphie, it's three in the morning!" Galinda finally said, an annoyed air in her tone. "Didn't you even bother to look at the clock before you had your spazz attack?"

Elphaba immediately stopped searching for her dress. "It's three in the morning?"

"Duh," Galinda quipped, rushing over to her roommate to clutch onto her elbow in terror. "Elphie, did you know that there are things called _zombies_?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I _told_ you not to read that book, Galinda."

"Did you know?" Galinda squealed, hardly listening to Elphaba. "Did you know that they eat the flesh of people like you and me?"

"Well, not me Galinda," Elphaba reminded her cheerfully, "I look rotten to them and they stay well away."

"Aren't you concerned at all?" Galinda demanded, huffing with indignance. "The book says that zombies can be _anyone_, even people that we know. Once a zombie bites someone…" Galinda trailed away from her thought with a shudder and did not continue speaking out of fear.

"Galinda," Elphaba began seriously, "You really shouldn't believe anything that you read in a book like 1,001 Myths and Oddities. Especially when you're reading it this late at night and you got the book on a bargain sale." Galinda glared at Elphaba, which she ignored. "Zombies aren't real, they're just something that someone made up to scare someone else and people have been passing down them down for generations."

"But Elphaba," Galinda interjected, finding her voice again. "This book had _facts_ and _eye-witness accounts_."

Galinda then whipped out her book, a rare sight to see, and flipped to the page she had last read. "See if you can use your logic against _this_ solid evidence!" In a serious, dramatic voice Galinda began to read aloud, "The sister of a friend whose aunt was attacked and turned into a zombie barely escaped with her life and told the police everything that happened to her. Elphie, this really happened!"

"What was the aunt's first and last name?" Elphaba asked, cocking an eyebrow cynically.

"Um," Galinda stuttered and began to scan the page. "It's not here. But what does that matter? She was turned into a zombie regardless of her name!" With a sigh, Galinda shot Elphaba an impatient look. "Elphie, zombies don't target people who have certain names. They eat anyone they please without prejudices."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Galinda. Zombies aren't real and we are in no danger in our rooms. Now please go back to sleep so we can both get up in time for classes in four hours." Elphaba returned to her bed and promptly slipped back underneath her blankets, hardly believing that she had just had this conversation with Galinda.

"But _Elphie_," Galinda whined, once more wielding the book and approaching Elphaba's bed to show her a picture. "Look at this picture! You can't say that someone faked this."

Elphaba played along and looked at the grotesque picture of a decaying zombie, shaking her head. "I'm telling you Galinda, this book is ridiculous." Elphaba's voice was raising in volume as she lost her patience with Galinda and her tiredness continued to grow. "There are no such things as zombies. Now _please_ calm down so we can sleep!"

At this moment, there was a loud shuffling heard directly outside the girls' door, causing Galinda to shriek in fright.

"Did you hear that?" she asked frantically, yanking on Elphaba's arm and shrinking against her roommate in terror. "It was a zombie!"

"It wasn't a zombie," Elphaba snapped, trying to push Galinda away. "Someone probably just got back from a party and is completely drunk."

"There were no parties tonight," Galinda countered, "I would have been invited to one if there was."

Elphaba could not deny this. "Well, then he or she went drinking by themselves or with their friends and just got back. Either way, it's just a drunk person and _not_ a zombie."

"It was a zombie," Galinda insisted. "Could you please go and look to make sure it's gone?"

Elphaba sighed. "Will you go to bed if I do?"

"Yes," Galinda solemnly promised. "If you go and look and there is no zombie in the hallway then I will go straight to bed without another word."

With the look of a pained martyr, Elphaba climbed back out of bed and to the door. She opened it and poked her head outside, looking up and down the hallway. She saw what she was looking for.

Elphaba stuck her head back inside the room and said to Galinda, "Well, it's only Fiyero after all. I told you it was some drunk boy."

Galinda looked very surprised. "Fiyero was going down the hallway? He told me he had to study tonight and that's why we weren't going out!" Elphaba raised her eyebrows at the thought of Fiyero studying by himself in his room and she tried not to laugh out loud. "Well, I have a thing or two to say to _him_!" Galinda declared fiercely and she stormed over to the door, throwing it open.

"Please don't shout!" Elphaba pleaded, "You'll wake everyone and we'll _both_ be in trouble!"

Galinda continued on without hearing her roommate. "Fiyero Tiggular, you are in _so _much trouble!" However, when Galinda began to move down the hallway towards her approaching boyfriend she noticed something was wrong and stopped immediately. "Elphie?"

"What?" Elphaba snapped, quickly growing annoyed.

"Something's wrong. When Fiyero's drunk, he's loud and funny," Galinda said, inching back towards her door.

"So?" Elphaba wondered, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"He's stumbling and his eyes are closed!" Galinda whispered fiercely, still getting closer to the door. "He looks like a… a…"

"A zombie," Elphaba finished for her. Her eyes grew wide involuntarily.

"Elphie," Galinda whimpered, suddenly rushing back into the room and slamming the door shut. She leaned against the door heavily with a look of terror on her fair face. "My boyfriend is a zombie!"

"I'm sure there's a reason…" Elphaba began to say and she opened the door again. He train of thought then changed to a more persuasive tone. "Fiyero's _not_ a zombie. That would have to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

However, when Elphaba opened the door and looked down the hallway Fiyero was still slowly approaching their rooms. His face was slack and his shoulders were hunched over as he lurched over towards Elphaba, sending chills down her spine. He certainly didn't appear to be human in the dark hallway but she didn't let that deter her.

"Fiyero?" she asked nervously, "Are you alright?"

"Don't talk to him, Elphie! He's a zombie!" Galinda shrieked from the room.

Elphaba was about to walk right over and give Fiyero a good shake. In her mind he was playing a trick on them and she wanted to snap him out of it. That was before Fiyero's mouth parted slightly and he made a noise that stopped her in her tracks.

"Ugggggghhhh…" he moaned. "Huuuungry."

All of Elphaba's good sense fled from her mind as she turned on her heel and flew back into her room with Galinda, breathing heavily. "Fiyero's a zombie!"

"I'm glad you realized it before it was too late!" Galinda scolded, locking the door. "I thought I was going to go out there after you!"

"What are we going to do?" Elphaba moaned, pacing the floor. "I guess we can stay in here, but what if he doesn't leave? What if he waits for us?"

"Or what if he eats some poor unsuspecting soul before anyone realizes Fiyero's a zombie?" Galinda squeaked out, eyes wide with fear.

"Nessa!" Elphaba cried out, moving once more to the door. "She doesn't know!"

"No!" Galinda immediately blocked Elphaba's path to the door defiantly. "You can't go back out there, he'll eat you for sure!"

"He was moving kind of slow, I can outrun him," Elphaba declared as she tried to push past Galinda. "Nessa needs to be warned!"

"Elphie, I forbid you to go back out there!" Galinda said forcefully, refusing to move out of Elphaba's way. "You're the best friend I've got and I won't let you get eaten by my boyfriend!"

With this sudden passionate admission, Elphaba fell silent. She no longer tried to push Galinda out of her path and instead she sighed and stepped back. "Nessa is kind of far from here…"

"She's not in any danger," Galinda assured her, moving away from the door slightly. "We just have to make sure that Fiyero stays here in this hallway."

"How are we going to do that?" Elphaba asked, sighing heavily. "It's not like we have a zombie trap set up to keep him in one spot or anything."

"Well…" Galinda began, trying to think of a good solution.

She never got far in her thoughts. There came a sudden pounding on the door that shook the whole frame, causing Galinda to jump away from it and slamming into Elphaba instead while both girls screamed in fright.

"Hungry!" the male voice bellowed from outside the door. "Hungry!"

"Oh, Elphie, he wants to eat our flesh!" Galinda cried, hugging her friend. "We can't escape!"

"The door is locked," Elphaba reminded Galinda quickly. "He couldn't get through."

"Zombies have super strength," Galinda moaned. "It said so on page 53. And Fiyero was strong to begin with."

"What does it say about killing zombies?" Elphaba asked, wincing at the implication in her words.

"It says you have to shoot them in the head," Galinda recited, no regret in her tone at the thought of killing her boyfriend zombie. This was far from Elphaba's expectation of tears and accusations and indignant anger.

"No!" Elphaba gasped, her body stiffening in an automatic reaction. When she saw Galinda giving her an odd look, Elphaba tried to recover herself. "You would be okay with shooting Fiyero in the head?" Elphaba asked, jumping as a fresh bout of pounding on the door made itself known.

"Hungry!"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore, Elphie," Galinda said seriously. "He needs to be stopped and we need to find out who ("Hungry!") created him so we can kill them too."

Once Galinda declared this, the pounding suddenly stopped and no further noise was heard from outside. Not even the heavy breathing of the zombie was legible and when Elphaba checked under the door the shadow of the zombie had disappeared, meaning he had left to find an easier prey.

"He's gone!" Elphaba cried in despair. "Come on Galinda, we have to find him!"

"But…" Galinda began to protest before Elphaba grabbed her elbow and pulled her along.

"We have to warn people while we have the chance to leave, Galinda! We can't just let one of… whatever Fiyero is wander around with the potential to hurt someone," Elphaba explained, her logic somewhat coming back to her and refusing to allow her to use the word 'zombie' now that the presence of one was gone.

"You're right!" Galinda gasped. "Who knows when we'll have this opportunity again? Goodness demands that we warn the others right away!" With that, Galinda took off down the hallway, yelling loud enough for anyone to hear that there was a zombie on the loose and it would do them good to lock their doors and stay inside.

Elphaba followed at a quick pace, her eyes darting into the shadows and suddenly feeling very foolish for her previous fear of Fiyero. She was beginning to convince herself that it was a dream, a terrifying dream, but she wasn't so convinced that she wouldn't leave the light on tonight and wait for the return of a zombie.

She caught up with Galinda and the two of them darted up to Nessarose's room to warn her.

……………………………………………………………………

Ten minutes before the two girls left their room to warn everyone about the zombie, Fiyero's eyes snapped open and he looked around in confusion. What he found was his fist balled up in preparation to knock on a door, Galinda and Elphaba's door to be exact, with his clothes wrinkled from sleep and not a clue as to how he got there.

Fiyero shook his head and backed away, glad that he had woken up before he'd actually knocked on the door. Oz knew he didn't want to disturb the two of them at this terrible hour. He thought it must be terribly early in the morning.

Fiyero quietly tiptoed back to his own hallway, hoping he didn't wake anyone, and reentered his room. Once he arrived, he found that his roommate, who happened to be a certain Munchkin named Boq, jerked awake.

"Oh. Where were you?" Boq asked, trying to act unconcerned. It wouldn't be good to start too friendly of a conversation with the man who was dating the woman of his dreams.

"I was studying and I must have fallen asleep. I was _sleep walking_," Fiyero explained, shaking his head in amusement and confusion. "I haven't done that since I was six years old!"

"Interesting," Boq said without really meaning it. "I hadn't noticed you left."

"It must have been the stress of this upcoming test getting to me," Fiyero reasoned to himself. "I haven't worked this hard for something in years…"

"Well, we all know _that_," Boq muttered darkly, scowling into his pillow.

Fiyero didn't pay any attention as he walked over to his own bed and straightened up the books that were scattered there. "At least I only went to Galinda and Elphaba's room," he chuckled, sounding relieved. "I would have felt really stupid if I was standing around someone's door that doesn't even know me." He couldn't help but wonder if the fact that he was studying so hard in an effort to gain Elphaba's notice had lead to him sleep walking to her door.

"Everyone knows you," Boq intoned softly to himself, rolling his eyes.

"Really stupid of me," Fiyero said again, looking around the room. "I shouldn't have skipped dinner for studying either. I've never been so hungry in my life!"

Just then, the muffled sounds of girls screaming reached the boys' ears and Boq thought he could distinctly hear Galinda's voice screaming something about a zombie. Fiyero was certain that he could hear Elphaba's voice floating after the other's scolding and trying to get Galinda to quiet down. The two roomies glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Wonder what's gotten into _them_?"

**A/N: Yeah. Just kind of silly and random. ;) Hopefully it's not too weird and is at least somewhat amusing.**

**And I made Boq and Fiyero roommate just for convenience. I didn't want to make up a character and there's never anything in the musical that says they're **_**not**_** roommates…**


	19. My Wickedness

**A/N: I'm back! And I have nothing particularly interesting to say. I'm mainly making this Author's Note just to keep the tradition of the rest of the story. **

**Musicalverse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

My Wickedness

Melena Thropp stared down at the baby in her arms in the way that she had been for the past three days. The longer she looked at it, the more she became repulsed by it. The green of its skin was reflected on the wall in this light and Melena could hardly believe that anything so hideous could have come from her own body. There was no logic to it at all.

Melena was beautiful. She had always been called the beautiful one in her family, ever since she had been but three years old with a beautiful head of reddish curls and wide brown eyes. No one could ever deny her what she wished, except for her own choice in husband that is. Luckily she'd had enough sense to bend _that_ decision to her will as well. And Frex was not by any means _ugly_ and he certainly wasn't discolored in any way. However, she couldn't exactly speak for the rest of his family.

"What is wrong with you?" Melena thought to herself, continuing to look at the baby. "Why do you have to break all the rules?"

Melena was never one for religion, something that she held fast to in order to spite her husband, but looking down at the baby she thought that perhaps the violent shade of its skin represented an inner wickedness. She recoiled at the thought of the child harboring some inner evil inside of it. Perhaps she should abandon it and rid the world of the possibility. If the child was really wicked inside, there was no telling what could happen to Oz.

_But it isn't the child, is it?_ Melena heard the voice of reason and now she knew that she was partly right with her assumption of wickedness. But she was wrong about it being the baby's wickedness. The evil green of the child's skin was her own shame and her own evil.

It had been born out of an affair. Melena had accepted the oddly colored drink, the emerald green, soothing drink, and now the baby bore the blame. Gasping quietly to herself, Melena forced herself to look away from the slumbering child. This new truth caused her more pain than thinking it the fault of the baby could ever cause.

It was she who caused this tragedy to befall her family. Her own sin was born in this child, this daughter of hers. The baby had indeed inherited this color from Melena, only in a physical sense. It was a punishment that some being had forced upon her, to look at her daughter and see how her evil deed caused infinite consequences for the girl. It was Melena's fault that her daughter should be forced to break all the rules, to be ridiculed, and to be pitted against the rest of the world for the rest of her life.

She wished now that she was the one who was punished. "Why should my daughter bear my sins?" she asked herself, feeling the guilt rush through her. "She wasn't even given a chance."

And in this guilt, Melena began to feel love and affection for the child that she before could barely stand to look at. She could not stamp out a life that was so innocent and free of fault. And she knew that no one else could ever love the girl. _Elphaba_. Frex could not stand the sight of her since she was born, he could never overcome his religious tendencies and love a girl who to him was so clearly wicked. Any siblings would not care for her either as she would be too different from them. None of the other children would ever understand her little green daughter. No suitors would ever pursue her.

Standing there by the window with the child that Melena now learned to love, she made a solemn promise to her tiny daughter. She didn't dare speak it out loud, but it was a promise that she intended to keep as long as she should live. She promised to love her daughter when no one else could. She would try to teach Elphaba to love herself and to ignore the rest, she would try to shield her from any pain that life would bring her. It was the least she could do.

She held the girl closer to her chest and, for the first time, touched her skin that was not covered in blanket. The girl stirred but did not pull away from the touch of Melena's hand. The thought of her daughter loving her warmed Melena's heart and she smiled for the first time since the birth.

Yet even then, standing there alive and actually happy in the warm morning, Melena somehow knew that her daughter's fate was already decided. Nothing could change the course of Elphaba's destiny.

Melena died during the birth of her second daughter, Nessarose. Elphaba was only three years old and not old enough to be aware of her mother's love.


	20. There's A Fine, Fine Line

**A/N: So, I'm finally back. The usual excuse. ;) Anyway, this oneshot will be a Musicalverse and will look into an almost couple that I haven't written about yet, which is always fun for me. :) Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, nor do I own the title of this chapter, which references the Avenue Q song "There's A Fine, Fine Line". **

There's A Fine, Fine Line

Nessa stirred the tea he had given her, her fingers long and slim and her nails clipped short and neat. Once she felt that the sugar had properly dissolved into the hot water, she set the spoon to the side and gave the drink a moment to cool. She hated to take the risk of burning her tongue on the scalding water.

"Do you require anything more?" Boq asked politely but mechanically at the door, watching her stir the tea with an indifferent gaze. Nessa did not smile and dismiss him as she normally would

"Yes," she replied softly, looking down at her soft, pale hands. "Yes, I do require something." . Something had been crawling inside of her, desperate to be free, and had been poisoning her thoughts and her emotions for so many years. She couldn't stand it anymore.

Boq did not move but straightened ever so slightly. He wondered, dully, if she needed something to eat with her tea. "And what would you require of me?"

Nessa looked at him for a moment and suddenly felt as bashful and afraid as the schoolgirl she had once been all those years ago. She looked back at her hands and cursed her sudden case of nerves. She hadn't felt this way for a long time. "I would ask you a question and would want an honest answer." She paused, allowing Boq time to deny her this. She knew he would not, _could not_, refuse her. The thought gave her a small amount of confidence and a small amount of shame.

"Of course. Whatever you need of me I am happy to give." Nessa flinched at the insincerity in his voice but brushed it off quickly, as she always did. She should have been used to it by now. Boq detested her.

"I want to know why you never loved me." Nessa still did not look up at him as she said it, too afraid to meet his gaze. His cold, unfeeling gaze that gave her chills whenever she tried to look back into it. "Not even back in the days before I was this way."

Boq's face broke the cool demeanor it usually wore in surprise. He should have seen it coming, but didn't. He had spent so many years trying his hardest to forget the mistake he made back in his school days. He tried so hard to make his own guilt go away by pinning his hatred on Nessa for forcing him to stay. But now he was going to have to dive back into those memories. He knew that the consequence of lying to Nessa would be too great and didn't want to provoke her quick temper.

"Oh," was all he stammered at first. "Well, Madam, it's not so easy…"

"My name is Nessarose," Nessa snapped suddenly, overcome with emotion. "You know me. You took me to a school dance and you made me feel like I was beautiful, once. You gave me flowers on our Anniversary and told me you loved me, once. You made me special, once." She took a sharp breath in, still speaking down at her hands. "You can at least still give me the pleasure of calling me by my name."

Boq sighed, loosing his perfect posture for a moment. "It's not that easy," was all he said in reply. "It's not that easy to explain."

"Try," Nessa commanded in a firm voice, a voice that commanded a country. Boq recognized the tone and felt his sympathy steel over again. He hated when she ordered him to do things against his will.

"It wasn't you I loved. You weren't the reason I asked you to that dance," Boq spat bluntly, not caring as he saw her hands tremble around the plate that held the tea on her lap, her firm demeanor shattered.

A stunned silence filled the room. It lasted several moments before Nessa found the will to speak.

"What was wrong with me?" Nessa whispered, the firmness in her voice gone, making her sound weak. It almost disgusted Boq more than before. "Was I not pretty enough? Was it because of this," she motioned to the chair that held her up, "This wheelchair? Was I too possessive? Too controlling? Too weepy?" Nessa paused, taking a deep breath. "What was wrong with me?"

Boq frowned in annoyance, still in disbelief that she wasn't looking at the bigger picture: Glinda. "I couldn't love you because I already loved someone else," he confessed, looking straight at her.

The room was quite again, the soft clatter of a cup against a trembling plate filling the void. Boq couldn't stand to look at her face any longer and instead looked down at the floorboards, noticing by habit that they would have to be washed the next morning.

"I guess I knew that," Nessa said softly, finally looking up from her hands to look at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and for a moment, Boq saw the same, sweet, innocent girl that he had met at the University. He saw years reverse themselves and remembered how pretty and young she used to be. For a moment, he remembered why he could have loved her, if he had never known Glinda. But when she opened her eyes and looked at him for the first time, the years returned and she was the same Nessa that he had known for far too many years. She was the Nessa that he loathed. "I guess always knew that."

"Yes," Boq replied stiffly, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. When they had dated, neither of them had ever spoken of Glinda more than necessary. He did not speak of her out of fear and Nessa did not speak of her out of unspoken and unrealized jealousy.

Nessa looked at him quizzically. "Was I supposed to make Glinda jealous?" she asked, "Did you think that seeing you with another girl would magically make her interested in you?" Her voice wasn't venomous or cold but merely curious. It made Boq even more uncomfortable than if she had been angry.

"No… not exactly." Boq paused and reconsidered. "Not at first," he corrected. He then mumbled, "I asked you to the dance because Glinda asked me to."

Nessa stared at him in surprise. "So there was absolutely no interest in me on your part, then?" she cried, looking horrified. "You just asked me to the dance on a blind whim, not even because you thought I was good enough to make Glinda jealous?" Boq shrank slightly under the weight of her words, finally receiving the anger that he had expected moments before. "You were too dumb to even _act_ like you cared about me, if only because I so obviously cared about _you_?" Angrily, Nessa wheeled her chair to face away from Boq, unable to look at him anymore.

"Nessa…" Boq sighed, using her name in hopes of getting her to calm down. "There's a fine line between what I felt for you and what you felt for me…"

"It's too late, Boq," Nessa snapped. "Just go away. I do not require anything more from you at this moment."

Boq stood uncertainly by the door, feeling at first guilty, but then once more was disgusted by her. He turned and left her alone, just as she had ordered, with her tea.

Nessa sat very still for a long moment, her shoulders slumped and trembling ever so slightly. She did not cry or whimper but merely sat in silence, staring out the window that she was now facing. She let Boq's words sink in, feeling the reality of them pushing down on her and filling her conscious thoughts.

She moved again after she remembered that the tea was still on her lap. Nessa lifted the cup to her lips, only to realize that the tea had turned cold while she argued with Boq. She drank it anyway, not caring that the taste had dulled somewhat. Strangely, its sharp, icy sting on her throat made her think of Boq and what he had just admitted to her. His heart was as cold and bitter as the tea, as was hers. Neither one of them would ever receive the love that they both longed so much for. They had ruined each other's lives and were forced to pick up the pieces alone.


	21. Pretty In Pink

**A/N: Happy Holidays, everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews I've gotten this year! This could probably be bookverse or musicalverse. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked nor do I own the reference that the title makes to a certain 80s film. **

Pretty In Pink

Galinda Uppland never truly experienced affection from either of her parents. It wasn't that they were cruel or that they were never home. They simply were too busy living to pay much attention to their lovely daughter. Galinda never really knew what she was missing in both of her parents. To her it seemed that all parents should be this way.

However, that being said, she took anything her parents said to her straight to heart. Especially when it was her mother saying something. Watching her mother prepare for her busy day always fascinated Galinda. The way that she poured through her large closet to find the perfect outfit and the careful amount of time she took applying makeup to cover up imperfections was something that Galinda memorized and put into practice any time she was allowed to dress herself. She was a young, impressionable little girl who idolized her beautiful mother.

One day, Mrs. Uppland noticed her daughter's increasing interest in fashion. She decided that with Galinda approaching the age of seven it was time to discuss with her the importance of appearances from this point forward in her life.

"Here Galinda," her mother told her, "Try this dress on. It will be absolutely darling on you." Galinda accepted the beautiful pink dress and immediately went to a dressing room to try it on. She had been delighted when her mother took her to a store to shop for a new wardrobe and was soaking in every moment spent in her mother's presence.

Once the dress was on, Galinda came back out to show it to her mother. Mrs. Uppland gasped upon seeing her daughter in the dress and immediately began to praise her. "Oh, Galinda. That is the best dress we've tried on so far." She walked toward her daughter and examined the overall fit of the dress before stepping back and nodding approvingly. "Pink is a good color too. It's my favorite color."

Galinda looked down at the dress and then looked back at her mother, beaming. "It's my favorite color too," she agreed although she had thought no such thing. Before this her favorite color had been green.

"This dress is perfect," her mother continued. "The sequins on it really make your eyes sparkle." Galinda then believed that anything that sparkled on a dress was a necessity for fashion.

"I love it," Galinda squealed and hugged the dress closer to her body. "I've never loved anything more in the whole world!"

Galinda's mother smiled. "Smile, sweetie," she instructed. "Smile and it pulls the whole outfit together." Galinda obediently gave her mother her biggest smile and immediately felt herself become happier. It was then, at the age of six, that Galinda decided that there was no point to feeling anything but happiness. What would the use of feeling sad or angry be? Happiness was easier to maintain and made her feel the best.

"Let's buy this one for sure," her mother nodded and instructed Galinda to go try on her other outfits. She had a lunch date planned and wasn't intending to miss it.

So, because her mother supported it, Galinda threw herself into the art of perfecting her own sense of fashion. In elementary school she was the girl with the cutest outfits. In middle school she had the biggest circle of girlfriends who gossiped with her and wanted to pick up her fashion tips. And in high school, she was the girl with the hottest boyfriends, the prettiest friends, and the girl that every other girl wanted to be. Galinda grew up with the notion that the prettiest is the best and that there was nothing below the surface to look for. If outward appearances were perfect then everything on the inside must be perfect too.

Galinda had never experienced true affection from either of her parents. Perhaps if she had, it wouldn't have taken a grumpy green roommate to turn her into a better person.


	22. The World Comes Down

**A/N: I am so sorry about the lack of updates recently. I've been a bad author. :( It's just that I was working hard with college stuff and it was getting overwhelming. But now I've injured myself (fractured ankle) and can't leave the house for another week or so. Hopefully I can make up for some lost time to my faithful readers. Namely, elphaba-thropp. You always take the time to review my updates and I deeply appreciate it. :) It means a lot to know that someone enjoys reading these. **

**(Phew) End of Author's Note. Musicalverse. I know this is another G(a)linda chapter, but I haven't written much for her. She's fascinating. ;) Forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

The World Comes Down

My world is supposed to be perfect. I'm the pretty one. I'm the popular one. I walk into a room and the other women look down at the floor, afraid to compare themselves to me. My world is Technicolor and every color is crystal clear. Pink is pink. Green is green. Blue is blue. Good is good. Bad is bad. Pretty is pretty. Ugly is ugly.

When I first met Elphaba, the world altered a little. Things were not quite as clear to me but there wasn't a drastic change. I could accept that Elphie was good and nice and sweet even if she was different. She was still green and I was still perfect.

When Elphie left and I took the Wizard's offer, my life started to return back to its original perfection. I was where I was supposed to be and Elphie was off where she was supposed to be. It couldn't have worked out better. I missed her though I probably shouldn't have. But it didn't bother me much. I reasoned that it was right to miss a friend. It would be wrong to drop my life to follow her, though, so I didn't do that.

My engagement to Fiyero was right. I had never known something that was so right before in my life. He was beautiful and successful and so was I. We were made for each other and that was all it took. I knew that Fiyero felt the same way and didn't bother to ask him. He _had_ to know how perfect we were. It was plain as day.

Then it happened. Elphie was there with the Wizard and Fiyero was pointing his gun at her and I was running to sort out the mess. That was right. I saw Elphie and I started to talk to her like we were friends and that was right too. She'd freed the Monkeys and that was right because she was supposed to do things like that. I couldn't help but smile because everything was so perfect and everything was so beautiful and wonderful.

Then, in a swift motion, Fiyero's gun was pointed at the Wizard and he was coming toward Elphie and that was wrong. He was saying that he was going with Elphie and that was wrong. He was apologizing to me and Elphie was pleading with me and all I could think was that it was all wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong…

Suddenly, the world wasn't normal. Good was bad. Bad was good. Fiyero loved Elphaba. No one loved Glinda.

I wasn't good anymore. I was plotting and planning and hating Elphaba and Fiyero. I'd never truly hated someone before. I was crying real tears over Fiyero and Elphaba. I realized my job was a joke but kept at it just to spite Fiyero and Elphaba. I didn't do anything for me. Nothing revolved around me. Everything revolved around Elphaba and Fiyero. My world was spiraling into a deep darkness that I couldn't claw out of and all I could do was put on a fake smile and wear a stupid tiara in the darkness and let it take me where it wanted.

My world fell. Everything I ever knew wasn't true anymore and everything that was a lie was now reality. It would never be right again.


	23. Wishing Only Wounds the Heart

**A/N: I feel kind of silly for missing Valentine's Day for this story. It was a good opportunity to write something romantic. ;) However, this story will feature something that's a little romantic anyway, even if I'm almost a month late. And even if it ended up be a little more depressing than I anticipated. Please review! **

**Musicalverse except for the bit about Avaric (because, as I've stated before, MusicalAvaric is incredibly lame and will never be mentioned in these oneshots) which is actually more Bookverse. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart

"What do _you_ look so grumpy about?" Galinda asked cheerfully as she took a seat next to Elphaba in Dr. Dillamond's lecture hall. The two were a little early, a new concept for Galinda, so Elphaba allowed herself to respond without fear of upsetting the teacher.

"I found a card this morning," the angry green girl explained, " It was pushed under our door. I was going to give it to you when I saw you in the hall because it was a love letter, but it was addressed to me."

"Elphie!" Galinda squealed excitedly, nearly flying out of her seat to give Elphaba a tight hug. "That's wonderful! You have a swankified admirer!"

Elphaba grimaced against the force behind the hug that was cutting off her air supply. "Galinda, that most certainly is _not_ wonderful." Galinda did not appear to hear her.

"Who is it from?" the blonde girl asked as she released Elphaba. "I bet it's Biq. You two would be so darling together!"

"I don't know," Elphaba snapped, handing over the card. "Apparently it's a big secret."

"A _secret_ admirer!" Galinda gasped, more impressed than before. "That's so romantic!" Immediately, she unfolded the letter and her eyes flew over it. "I don't recognize the handwriting. But it's such a wonderful letter!" Immediately, Galinda read aloud her favorite part. "_And while I can only gaze upon your emerald beauty from afar, please know that you are by far the most spectacular creature I have ever laid eyes on. I believe that my heart belongs to you forever_." Galinda sighed and handed the letter back to Elphaba with a dreamy expression. "You're so lucky. I've never had a letter that romantic before. All Fiyero does is bring wilted flowers and a half-eaten box of chocolate to our special dates."

"This is not romantic," Elphaba hotly argued, a green tinged blush gathering around her cheeks. "This is terrifying. And it's probably a big joke. I would bet Avaric wrote it and has been watching me all day waiting to see me swoon like an idiot!"

"Avaric did not," Galinda insisted. "He's not that suave. He couldn't have come up with it."

"It's still horrible," Elphaba glowered and shoved the letter back into the bottom of her bag.

"It's lovely," Galinda corrected as if Elphaba had gotten a test answer wrong and gave a little nod to emphasize her point.

Not long after the girls discussed the letter, Dr. Dillamond tried to call the class to attention. A few had heard the girls' discussion and were talking amongst themselves about it but soon settled down. Unfortunately, Fiyero slipped into class late and was forced to take a seat in the front since his usual seat in the back with Avaric and Boq was gone. He glanced up at Galinda and Elphaba before taking his seat and giving the Professor a cool excuse to his tardiness. Dr. Dillamond did not seem to believe him but did nothing but remind him what time class started.

"Poor Fiyero," Galinda hissed to Elphaba. "He has to sit in the front."

"The front isn't so bad," Elphaba hissed in return and looked longingly at the seat. She only sat so far back because she'd wanted to talk to Galinda about the note. A lot of help _that_ had been.

After class, Galinda and Elphaba caught up with Fiyero. Elphaba had been planning on moving past them to get to her next class, until Galinda's announcement stopped her in her tracks.

"Fiyero! Elphie got a note today!" Galinda chirped to her boyfriend as she grabbed a hold of his elbow. Fiyero's eyebrows raised in surprise and he turned to look at Elphaba questioningly.

"A note? What kind of a note?" he asked and Elphaba thought she caught a trace of concern in his voice. Was he worried that it was a threatening note? Elphaba felt a familiar but traitorous twinge of affection for Fiyero and his concern.

"A love note!" Galinda answered for Elphaba, giving another girlish squeal. "Isn't that wonderful? I've never heard of something more romantic in my life!"

Elphaba and Fiyero shared a knowing glance. Galinda tended to say something similar after any romantic encounter she witnessed. This could happen if she saw a couple on the street, after watching a romantic comedy film over at the Ozmopolitan Mall theater, or possibly just by looking through a celebrity magazine.

"A love note," Fiyero repeated, a slight smirk gracing his features. "You have a secret boyfriend, Elphaba?" Elphaba couldn't help but notice that he didn't seem to be concerned about her having a boyfriend. She tried not to let this disappoint her.

"No," she snapped angrily. "I have no idea what jerk did this, but if I ever find out he might think twice before shoving a note underneath some girl's door."

"What does it say?" Fiyero asked, ignoring Elphaba's denial of there being anything good about the note.

"Mushy mockery," she hissed and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm glad that you two are so amused about my shame."

A look of hurt crossed Fiyero's face. Elphaba assumed it was because she implied that he was a bad friend and she caved slightly. Especially when she saw Galinda starting to tear up, despite the fear of her mascara running.

"Of course, I wouldn't know who else to talk about this than you two," she conceded and Galinda gave a twitter of laughter. Fiyero did not seem to look much better, however, and Elphaba felt guilty.

"Well, we'd better go," Galinda chirped, pulling on Fiyero's arm. "We have the same class next and you don't want to sit in the front again."

"Actually, I need to ask Elphaba something," Fiyero quickly said before he could be dragged away. "I'll be quick. You should go ahead and save me a seat."

"Oh. Okay," Galinda agreed with a shrug. "Bye, Fiyero! Bye, Elphie!" With that, she hurried away to catch up with some of her girlfriends to talk about Fiyero and possibly about the love note. Elphaba rolled her eyes and tried not to feel hurt that Galinda was entirely unconcerned about leaving her and Fiyero alone together. Either she was unnaturally trusting or she was well aware that Fiyero was out of Elphaba's league. Which he was.

"What did you want?" she asked cautiously, feeling a slight fear of being late to her next class. "I have to go soon."

"I know," Fiyero assured her, "I just wanted to ask if you would help me with my homework later today. It's for Modern Sciences."

"I don't have that class," Elphaba informed him, raising her thin eyebrows in annoyance.

Fiyero shrugged. "But you know about it, right?"

Elphaba sighed. "Yeah. I do. The library, then?"

"Sure," Fiyero grinned. "Thanks a lot. I really need help with this assignment or I'm going to fail the class."

"Since when did you care?" Elphaba laughed, very surprised at Fiyero's sudden interest in school activities.

"_Elphie_," Fiyero emphasized, grinning impishly. "I'm very much hurt by that assumption."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, secretly amused with his childish antics. "Get to class." She then turned on her heel and took off in the direction of her next class. She couldn't help but panic when she noticed that very few students were still traveling the halls and that she would most likely be late.

………………………………………

Avaric caught up with Elphaba in the cafeteria. "I hear that you got my note," he smirked, taking a bite of an apple. Elphaba's eyes widen.

"Did you send it?" she asked, her voice nearly lethal in tone. Avaric did not seem concerned with Elphaba's hostility, however.

"Of course." Avaric took another bite out of his apple and winked cockily at her. "I've had my eye on you since your skin tone nearly blinded me the first time I saw you."

Elphaba scowled at him. "You're lying."

"How could you tell something like that?"

"I've seen you lie to enough Professors. And you sound ridiculous."

"I fold, beautiful," Avaric conceded, giving her another false lecherous wink. "I pity the poor fool who would bother writing a love note to you, greenie. What a waste of time."

Elphaba didn't respond and instead carried her tray away, dumping her half-eaten food in the trashcan. Wasn't it bad enough that she got the note in the first place? Did Avaric really have to come bother her about it? Elphaba couldn't wait to throw the note away when Galinda wasn't looking. This day had been entirely ruined because of it and throwing it away would be the ultimate justice.

With a sigh, Elphaba retreated into the Library for the rest of the lunch period. She decided to brush up on Modern Sciences in order to help Fiyero later. While she pulled book after book down from their shelves, Elphaba convinced herself that she was only helping Fiyero because he was Galinda's boyfriend and she should be nice to him. Burrowing into the familiar setting of books, Elphaba lost herself to knowledge. The note and all of the embarrassment that came with it was soon forgotten.

……………………………………………. 

Fiyero examined the paper that Elphaba had helped him write and sighed in relief. "Thank you so much. This is perfect."

Elphaba fought not to blush. "It was no trouble."

"I know I'm not always the person you want to be around," Fiyero said apologetically. "I really appreciate you helping me anyway."

Elphaba was taken aback by his bluntness. She decided not to affirm his statement or deny it and remained silent.

"I'm sorry you had such a rough day, too," Fiyero continued, seeming to be very apologetic all of a sudden. "I hear Avaric gave you a hard time."

Elphaba shrugged her bony shoulders in a sign of indifference. The black cloth of her frock rustled at the movement. "What else is new? I was expecting it." Fiyero still seemed to be unnecessarily guilty over the whole ordeal.

"It wasn't cool," he argued and shook his head. Suddenly, Fiyero seemed to be hesitant. "You know, no matter what some people might say, you are truly a spectacular creature, Elphaba."

Elphaba was once more taken aback by his words. Hadn't that phrase been used to describe her in the love note she'd received that morning? What a strange coincidence that the young man she secretly wished had written the letter was accidentally quoting it.

Fiyero smiled at her, she thought he looked a nervous in his smile, and then stood up and took his paper out of the Library. Elphaba glanced back at him and then packed up her own things quickly.

"Wishing only wounds the heart, Elphaba," she reminded herself firmly, fighting back the sting of tears. She thought that her father had said that to her once, not long after her mother died. Elphaba took this as being a very intelligent statement.

Quickly, Elphaba left the Library and went back to her own room. When she reached her room, Galinda bombarded her. Galinda insisted on making Elphaba look beautified for her secret admirer, who would be watching from "afar" the next day. Elphaba firmly declined this offer and finally fought Galinda away by pretending to be asleep in her bed. Galinda had been forced to back away and continue plotting for the morning by herself.

_Wishing only wounds the heart, wishing only wounds the heart, wishing only wounds the heart_, Elphaba chanted to herself before really going to sleep.


	24. Reflection

**A/N: So, it really does seem that I only update about once a month. Shows how committed I am to FanFiction. ;) Anyhow, I suppose this could be bookverse or musicalverse. It just depends on your cup of tea. After this one, I think I'll have an opinion on Elphaba from all of her family members. :) Except for Shell, which I think barely counts anyway. Because I never liked Shell much. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

Reflection

When his eldest daughter turned eleven years old Frex began to notice an odd similarity. There was an aura that the girl gave off that reminded him very much of her mother. Perhaps it was because the girl's features were beginning to sharpen into a slightly mature and feminine shape that brought the change about. Or perhaps it had been there all along and he had never noticed until the cold reality slapped him across the face when he was least expecting it.

Elphaba Thropp was always the odd child. Her skin was a deep emerald green and her view on life prematurely hardened because of it. Frex cringed at the sight of his own daughter and identified her as something wicked. For this reason, he gazed upon her only when absolutely necessary. To Frex, it was impossible that Elphaba could be of his or Melena's design. She was inhuman and distanced from him. By distancing himself from her, Frex managed to keep any lingering affection at bay. This was essential to him and keeping his faith, so he never abandoned his attitude.

One night, when he caught her with a green nose in a book when he retired late at night from his work, all of this changed.

He knew not what she was doing in the library at this time of night or how often she was there. All he knew was that he caught a glimpse of her as he passed by and something about the way her features were softened by the candlelight that she was reading by caught his attention. Melena had never been one for reading, so this ruined the moment slightly, but this small detail was not important. As far as Frex was concerned, Melena herself was curled up in a soft chair in his library and he could hardly catch his breath.

Elphaba's hair was long, such as her mother's had been, and sometimes seemed to curl when it had not been combed into obedience. She had loosened this hair from her usual braid and it framed her angular face in just a way Melena's might have. Her eyes seemed gentle and focused and the deep brown of them was reminiscent of her mother's. Elphaba's lips were relaxed and slightly apart from each other, something Melena's had a habit of doing when she concentrated on a task. Elphaba's beauty, her true beauty, was all at once apparent to her father who wished at that moment to never have taken this detour to his room.

Frex quickly ducked from the doorway and into the darkness of the hallway. Elphaba never noticed her father's presence at all, or so he hoped. Once in the hallway, Frex took several deep breaths and fought the sadness in him from taking over his senses. Despite everything, Frex still regretted Melena's death and mourned for her nearly every day that she crossed into his thoughts.

Elphaba was Melena's daughter. Despite her harsh skin and her cold mannerisms, Frex could no longer ignore it. Elphaba looked like Melena once you glanced past her emerald hue. This fact, now realized, only hardened Frex instead of softening him. Any time he looked at her afterward all he could see was his lost wife. He could only remember the beautiful Melena and how she was no longer a part of the world. Frex could not help but hate the constant reminder that Elphaba had now become.

When she greeted him cautiously in the doorway the following morning, Frex could only see Melena. When Elphaba asked him where Nessa was every afternoon following the encounter, Frex knew that it was this frantic but mothering tone that Melena would have asked the same thing with. Whenever Elphaba ate, spoke, laughed, or ignored Frex could only picture his deceased wife. Now more than ever Melena was in his thoughts and it depressed him.

When Elphaba was young, Frex never wanted to send her to receive an education at a university. He had been afraid, then, of the embarrassment she would cause to those he might have known. Now, because of the sadness she brought him, he couldn't wait to be rid of her.

"You're only going so you can help your sister," he stiffly said when he informed her of his decision to send her along to Shiz University nearly ten years after his epiphany. "If something goes wrong I'll take the privilege away." He knew she would never want to come back. He dearly wanted it to be so.

"I know," Elphaba replied in an equally stiff manner. He could tell that she loathed him but he also saw a desire to make him proud. The guilt of this did little to change his manner around her.

"Good." He wanted to tell her to be gone. To leave and never bring Melena back with her. To stay far away and keep the grief away as well. And she did leave, never to return.

When he left his two daughters at the University, however, he could not help but feel regret that it had to be so. Elphaba had been his last link to Melena. Now that was gone and even if the pain went with it, he would always miss his eldest daughter. She had always been keen to learn of religion from him, even if she mocked it later, and had always respected knowledge of any sort. She had laughed in a mean sort of cackle and her meanness resulted in sarcastic retorts at nearly everything he had said. He'd always thought she looked beautiful when she was cruel. A part of him loved her after all.

**A/N: Please review! **


	25. The Favorite

**A/N: Monthly update! Bookverse. And I'm terribly sorry as this doesn't fit with one of my previous oneshots. Although, that one about Melena had been more Musicalverse and this one is more Bookverse, so there you go. Problem solved. ;) After this I'm fairly certain that there will not be anymore family dramas that seem to be in surplus lately in this story. For a while, anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Wicked**

The Favorite

Both of the Thropp sisters had been awaiting the birth of their sibling in breathless anticipation since they knew of the pregnancy. Even though one of them wouldn't admit it, the girls were morbidly curious about what would come out of their mother. Would the newest of the Thropp clan be born with eleven fingers? Would he or she be born without hands or with sapphire blue skin? Considering their own existences, both Nessa and Elphaba were both dreading and hoping the revealing of the baby but could not accept any other reality than that of disfigurement.

It was not to be. When the baby came, both girls were hopelessly let down. Shell, their new baby brother, was undeniably normal. At least, this is what Nanny had told them right after the birth as she wandered past them looking for some extra wet cloths. Nessa rolled over to hand them to her because she knew the water would burn her sister's skin. Once Nanny was gone, the two were quiet for a while.

"I'm glad that he's healthy," Nessa finally announced in a clear, strong voice that Elphaba had a hard time believing. "The last thing that we need is another—" Not even the good Nessarose could finish this sentiment without a considerable amount of emotional pain.

"Another cripple?" Elphaba finished dryly, just beginning to reach the full potential of the mean streak inside of her.

Nessa's face twisted in defiance. "That's not fair," Nessa fired back, tears stinging her eyes. Her ridiculous stubs of legs were more painfully aware to her than ever.

Elphaba realized her mistake and tried to amend it, if only to help spare her sister's feelings. If there was anyone she cared for, it was Nessa, despite their differences. "I'm a cripple, too. Socially, I'm just as disfigured as you are physically." This certainly did not vanquish the tears that began to roll down young Nessa's face.

"I'm glad that he's healthy," Nessa repeated thickly, her throat constricting against the tears. "It's good for Mother."

Elphaba didn't say anything after this. She was too afraid that she might lash out at her sister in her own heartache. Elphaba had shamelessly dreamed that her new sibling would be more horrifying than she. In this dream Melena would then look more fondly on Elphaba and Frex would learn to appreciate his greenest daughter more and all would be better. Now that the fantasy had not come true she felt the emptiness of inevitable sadness creeping into her. Despite this, Elphaba also knew that now Nessa had to accept that she would no longer be the more favored and less revolting child. She did not deserve the brunt of Elphaba's anger as well as this horrible realization.

"Wipe your eyes," Elphaba finally muttered, handing her sister another extra wet but drying cloth. She ignored the burning sensation the contact brought her palm and fingers.

Nessa took the cloth wordlessly, trying to remember the goodness that she should be handling the situation with. Her parents deserved the joy of a normal child. There was no reason for her to feel disappointed by the outcome. She should not discriminate against her brother because he was normal the way that she was discriminated against because she had no legs. Her tears gradually stopped, as if by magic, and she set the cloth down on her lap.

"Come and see your brother," Nanny suddenly urged, sticking her head from the room of birth. "From what I can see of him, he's beautiful."

The girls glanced at each other before Elphaba stood to push Nessa into the room. Both stared straight ahead unblinkingly. Nessa brought a graceful smile to her lips while the tearstains around her eyes and her pleasantly pink cheeks began to fade into nonexistence. Elphaba made no facial expression and simply looked into the dimly lit room with cautious dark eyes, preparing herself for the sight of her unblemished brother.

Once the squeaking of wheels halted, Melena glanced up at their entry into the room and then smiled widely at them. Shell was held carefully and lovingly in her arms. There were no signs of horror, revulsion, or sadness in her eyes. Both girls had heard of their own births and stiffened slightly at the look of joy and acceptance that was on Melena's face this time around. Nessa's stomach in particular turned over rather unpleasantly. Neither noticed the strange exhaustion that was on Melena's unusually pale face.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Melena whispered to her daughters and returned her gaze to the newborn. Then, Frex was visible as he leaned forward to glance over Melena's shoulder at his son. The awe in his face said more than any words he could have used at that moment.

"Wonderful," Nessa beamed, looking at the baby herself. She noted his two, firm looking legs and stared at them in wonder. She had never seen a more perfect looking set of legs on a baby before. Immediately, she realized that he could take his first steps and he could run and skip and hop. These thoughts hardly registered.

Elphaba merely grunted in agreement with Nessa. While she trained her eyes to the wall behind her mother's head, she could not help but notice out of the corner of her eye the pinkish tone to Shell's skin. There was not a single hint of emerald underneath his slightly reddened fair skin. He would not be laughed at by the Munchkin children or receive odd looks when he walked down the street.

"So who decided to name him?" Elphaba asked, hoping she sounded like her usual rude self instead of the shaken and sad girl she felt like. Her attempt seemed to have a larger effect than she realized. Both Melena and Frex glanced at each other, breaking their attention from Shell and frowned in distress.

"We both agreed on it," Melena said hastily while Frex nodded agreeably behind her. "We thought it fit."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows as she noticed an opening. The opening was an opportunity for prodding her parents' place of discomfort as repayment for the pain she was feeling at that moment. "Well, I suppose it will be easy to teach him his name at least. Just show him pretty shells from a beach somewhere or tell him children rhymes and he should catch on quickly."

Nessarose noticed the tone in her sister's voice and she glared up at her sharply. This was a welcome distraction from her previous imaginings of the baby running in circles around her wheelchair. "Elphaba," she warned harshly, "I think it's a lovely name." Elphaba ignored her.

"Of course, he might get confused. Show him a picture of a crab or a snail and he might think he's one as well." Melena was tired and in no condition to deal with cruel words. She winced in pain while Frex grew visibly angry. "We'll have to walk down the street with him on a leash so he doesn't go running after anything with a shell on its back that moves." Now, Elphaba was implying that Shell was going to be stupid without really realizing that she was going to. She tactfully did not allow her own shock to read on her face.

"That's enough, Elphaba," Frex ordered firmly, the seed of doubt planted into his brain. He glanced down at the baby with new eyes. He was searching for a sign of dumbness.

Nessarose was practically in tears again although her breath came in excited bursts. "Elphaba, why must you be so cruel?" she nearly sobbed, forcing her wheelchair away from the emerald green fists that held it. "He's only a _baby_." She carried on with his cursing and crying for several more minutes, growing more dramatic as each tick-tock passed.

Melena had nothing to say. She merely stared down at her son with a new expression. Fear. There was no physical deformity but what if there was one where no one could see it? Her womb had proven to produce monstrosities, why should this time be any different? What if Shell was dumb? What if he was too dumb to be left unattended at any time?

"Frex, Frex," she nearly moaned, still looking at the baby. "Frex, I couldn't stand it if…" Her thoughts were left unfinished but they hung in the air, hovering over the family in the birthing room.

"Girls," Frex said, barely containing his anger. "It's time for you to leave. You've upset your mother." Nessa stopped her moaning, clearly affronted by his treatment of her when she obviously was on _their _side. Elphaba merely smiled in an almost gracious manner and yanked Nessa's wheelchair back into her grasp, despite Nessa's loud complaints.

"Of course," she agreed and wheeled Nessa away, feeling much better than she had when she entered the room minutes before. The girls both heard their mother say in a frantic and nearly mean voice, as the door closed behind them, "We should call for the doctor. Call for him straight away. He would know if—"

"That was terrible, Ellie," Nessa chastised sullenly, once more sniffling through a clogged and red nose. "Shell isn't going to be dumb." She did not care if her parents could still hear her or not from the hallway outside of the room.

"You never know," Elphaba disagreed softly. "He could be." There came a brief moment when all that could be heard was Nessa's wheels rubbing against the wood floor as they moved briskly down the hallway.

"Why should he be dumb?" Nessa demanded after she had thought it over. "There is nothing to suggest it." Nessa shook her head defiantly but decisively, "You were just being cruel."

Elphaba's green lips drew together into a thin line as her grip became noticeably strained at the handles of the wheelchair. "What would really be cruel," Elphaba snapped, her patience already stretched thin, "Is if he was not to be dumb. The world cannot be so cruel as to contain a family with two mutants and one normal child."

Nessa had no response to this for a while. She was mulling it over, thinking about it carefully. It was true. Her religious experience told her that things would happen for a reason. The Unnamed God certainly would not allow something like this to happen unless there was a reason for it. So while she did not agree with Elphaba, something in her logic had comforted Nessa. She had brought up a point, misused and misguided, but nonetheless something that Nessa had forgotten. Her tears were once more quieted and a genuine warmth of superiority reached her.

"You sound as if you believe in Fate," Nessa finally said, in a slightly snarky tone, as Elphaba stopped before her door.

The green one shrugged in reply. The cripple composed herself and rolled into her room and firmly shut the door behind her.

**A/N: Please review! And please point out any inconsistencies with the book. It's been a while since I read it and mistakes are often made. Once I wrote it I was trying to remember if Melena was supposed to die not long after Shell's birth. I couldn't find it in the book, so maybe someone else remembers? **


	26. I Wanna

**A/N: Back with another monthly update. Things have been rather hectic since I graduated high school and all a couple weeks ago (yay!). Perhaps now I shall have the time to update more frequently. Anyway, thanks to everyone who pointed out my inconsistencies with the book in the last chapter. I haven't fixed it yet because… there's a lot I have to rewrite. xD I'll get around to it. For now, though, I'm going to plead a case of AU. **

**This little one shot is going to be rather silly. It's in honor of all the graduates out there, including myself. Wow, ego much? Yes. Musicalverse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

I Wanna…

"What do you want to do after University, Elphie?" Galinda asked over lunch one day. Everyone was there and she didn't seem to mind having an audience for what should have been a rather personal conversation. Elphaba didn't bat an eye, however, as she was used to her friend's nature at this point. She merely answered in the best way that she knew how.

"What do _you_ want to do, Miss Galinda?" Elphaba asked, shamelessly leaving the question unanswered. Galinda didn't seem to mind as she straightened in her seat. Elphaba could tell that she was dying to adjust her hair or at least check to make sure her lipstick wasn't smudged.

It took her no time at all to respond. "I'm going to be a princess."

Fiyero choked on his drink at this response and Elphaba allowed herself a smile. Once Fiyero recovered from his choking spell, he tapped Galinda's hand affectionately. However, there was a trace of concern for his girlfriend's sanity in his expression. "Galinda, you can't just _be_ a princess."

"Why not?" she asked wonderingly while staring at her boyfriend with an expression of pure confusion. "I mean, isn't it customary for a prince's bride to become--"

Elphaba's eyes widened, sensing the turn the conversation was taking. Thinking as quickly as she could manage Elphaba, in an attempt to save her best friend from having her heart crushed by her boyfriend, cut Galinda off in the middle of her sentence to directly address Fiyero as a distraction. "Well, what do _you_ want to do, then?" she asked sarcastically. "_You're_ already a prince."

Fiyero smirked, not seeming to mind Elphaba's jab at his shallowness, and answered just as quickly as Galinda. "I may want to become an Animal activist. With my power as a prince that could really work out for myself and the Animals that are wrongly persecuted." Elphaba raised her eyebrows in surprise. She certainly hadn't expected something that _she_ would have said to come from Fiyero's brain. Galinda merely blinked at Fiyero in a continuing confusion before finally smiling broadly at his suggestion. However, her mind was clearly still trying to process Fiyero's idea of a future.

"Well," Nessa began, "I want to continue my studies with religion. I wish to become a missionary like Father." Everyone at the table could imagine this future for Nessarose. It seemed a natural fit for her to follow in her father's footsteps.

"Religion," Elphaba muttered to herself, grimacing against the words. Galinda sent Elphaba a sharp look and an equally sharp kick from across the table. She never approved when Elphaba used her bitterness against Nessa. This may have been because Galinda didn't have any siblings of her own.

"Elphie," she hissed in warning, shaking her head. Fiyero, for his part, followed this interaction with some amusement. He obviously was not interested in whatever the other Thropp sister was still talking about on her end of the table.

Nessa, not seeming to hear her sister's comment or the silent conversation with Galinda, turned to Boq who was seated next to her. "What do you want to do once you've graduated from the University, Boq?" She smiled at him encouragingly while her body language from the waist up suggested that he answer in an appropriate manner. Perhaps he should answer in a way that corresponded with her own ideals. Boq certainly seemed to recognize the danger he was now in. He honestly had no idea what Nessa would want to hear from him.

Boq hesitated a moment as he fought for the right words. He certainly did not want to upset Nessa but Galinda was also looking at him expectantly, which made him nervous. "I suppose a doctor," he blurted and then his face became very red. "I mean, I would like to be a doctor," he clarified in a more coherent sentence. "Munchkinland could always use another doctor." Boq had never considered becoming a doctor before in his entire life. He had merely been put on the spot and was pushed into a response.

"You want to live in Munchkinland forever?" Elphaba asked, her astonishment showing through her usual mask of sarcasm and boredom. She could not imagine anyone wanting to stay in Munchkinland for longer than necessary. It had always been her intent to get away while she still could, preferably to the Emerald City. In her eyes, Munchkinland was the last place in Oz that she would want to live.

Boq blushed until his face now nearly resembled a cherry. "Well, what about you?" he snapped back childishly. "What are your grand plans?"

Elphaba's lips settled into a straight line as she considered. She had always thought so carefully about trying to get into the University that she hadn't quite considered what might happen afterward. Obviously, she wanted to work with the Wizard but she wasn't ready to admit that to most of the people at the lunch table. It was too sensitive a subject to bring up. However, she could think of no other option that she would actually consider.

"I'm going to become a terrorist," she decided, announcing it after another conversation had already begun. That conversation quickly came to a halt and a stunned silence replaced it.

"Elphaba," Nessa finally scolded, her voice coming in a quick gasp. "Don't say such things."

"You're going to terrorize the Wizard?" Galinda asked doubtfully. She was the only one at the table who knew of Elphaba's admiration of the Wizard and was having a hard time following her roommate's apparent change of heart. She began to suspect that her friend had larger mood swings than anyone could have anticipated if she suddenly despised the Wizard.

"No." Elphaba tried to think of a way to explain her position in a way that someone beside herself would understand. "I'll just be a terrorist against people whose morals are wrong." Nessa stiffened slightly in her seat and she glared at her sister with contempt. She certainly had seen an underlying meaning, whether it had been intentional or not.

"It sounds like a heavy job," Fiyero said solemnly, staring right at Elphaba with a serious sort of interest. "Can _you_ decide what morals are right?"

"Yes," Elphaba declared confidently. "I know the difference. I've had no other choice."

An awkward silence accompanied the rest of the lunch. Boq attempted to start up a conversation about Dillamond's class but ultimately failed. He was left to finish his sandwich in a dejected speechlessness, as was the rest of the group. Finally, Elphaba left the table with the claim that she had to return a book to the Library.

Once she was gone, Boq decided that, "Elphaba's a bit of a nut." The others could not disagree with this sentiment, although Galinda made a valiant effort at defending her friend.

"She's just passionate," Galinda stammered, no longer picking at her salad. "It's good that she cares about something."

Fiyero then tugged at Galinda's elbow, urging her to come to class with him. She willingly followed, her thoughts now filled with how she would someday be living like a queen with Fiyero as her king. This life had become everything she had ever wanted.

**A/N: Please review!**


	27. Uncertainty

**A/N: What's this? The month has not passed and there is another update? Well, I guess all this extra time to myself this summer has helped inspire me. Hopefully I can keep it up. :)**

**Musicalverse. Fiyeraba. I kind of intended this to be "As Long As You're Mine" but without the music. So, what their interaction might have been like in '**_**reality'**_**. Ha-ha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Uncertainty

High in the sky, Fiyero clung to Elphaba's waist as if his life depended on it, which it did. Elphaba had tried numerous times since takeoff to assure him that he would not fall to the ground if he let go of her but Fiyero didn't buy it. Besides, he kind of liked being this close to her. He had hardly gotten close enough to Elphaba for a handshake when he knew her at the University. This close proximity after such a long separation was almost too much for Fiyero to handle. Her hair often slapped him in the face and nearly blinded him on several occasions, but this was hardly good enough reason to get him to loosen his grip. Fiyero was perfectly content exactly where he was. At least, he was perfectly content when he didn't think about falling.

Elphaba, on the other hand, was rather stiff and silent the entire broom ride. It seemed to Fiyero that she was contemplating something very important or perhaps trying to deal with what had just happened. He knew that Elphaba had to be upset with what just transpired between Glinda and herself. The two were best friends and now they were at odds because of love. Fiyero felt the twinge of guilt but could not fully regret choosing to go with Elphaba now. Even though he had deceived Glinda and planted hatred between the two friends, he was simply ecstatic just to be with Elphaba again. There would be time for guilt and apologies later on.

Eventually, Elphaba guided the broom (or perhaps the _broom_ guided _her_) down to a clearing in the woods outside of the Emerald City. It seemed that this secluded area was going to be their resting place for the night, which neither of them had really thought about. Fiyero felt the usual nervousness that came whenever he was put into an intimate situation with Elphaba and tried to calm himself. He could hardly believe that this was real.

Even on the ground Elphaba did not speak. She waited for Fiyero to pry himself away from her and then she dismounted the broomstick herself. Once her feet were firmly on the ground she set about creating a camp and, to Fiyero's surprise, a fire. Elphaba's movements were swift, abrupt, and final. Fiyero watched her for some time. Then, hesitantly, Fiyero gathered together some sticks to add for the fire in an attempt to help.

"Just a few," Elphaba instructed, finally breaking her silence. "We can't have too big of a fire. A very small one doesn't attract any notice but can give us a little warmth." Fiyero sensed that she normally did not allow herself this luxury. Clearly she was taking this risk because of Fiyero. He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Fiyero set the branches next to the area Elphaba had quickly cleared for the fire. Then, he went back to watching her work. Fiyero was growing increasingly nervous with Elphaba's lack of formal acknowledgement of him. Perhaps she had no use for him romantically but didn't know how to tell him. The thought nearly killed Fiyero.

Patiently, Fiyero waited another ten minutes for Elphaba to speak to him. Even if it was to say he shouldn't have come with her or that she didn't want him. Finally, he could wait no longer.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero asked. His soft voice sounded harsh after the extended silence and peace of the woods around them. "You've barely said a word."

At first Fiyero feared that Elphaba wouldn't answer him. "There's nothing wrong," she replied. "I'm just a little exhausted from storming a heavily guarded palace and then flying away again with an extra passenger who may only set the soldiers heavier on my trail." The sarcasm could not be disguised but Fiyero paid little attention to it. He had learned long ago that Elphaba's sarcasm was merely a way for her to distract a companion from any true intentions or embarrassment. The defense mechanism was too familiar to him.

"Elphaba," Fiyero pleaded, looking straight into her face even though her eyes were fixed firmly to the ground. "I know you better than that. Besides, I did not search for you for all these years to only have to sit in awkward silence with a cranky witch." He'd hoped to soften his words with a light teasing tone. Still, his confession sent Elphaba into a startled silence.

"You were searching for me?" she finally managed to ask. "Hopefully not in the way that your other buddies were. If so, I've made myself an easy catch."

"Did you not want my company?" Fiyero wondered, trying to find the truth behind her discomfort. "If I had known I would not have forced myself along."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and sent Fiyero an exasperated look. "If I didn't want you to come with I would not have allowed you to. Don't be ridiculous."

"Then what is wrong?" Fiyero repeated, equally exasperated. He hadn't expected Elphaba to fall into another silence or for her delightful green blush to color her face. This was certainly an interesting and unusual change of events. He decided to push her once more. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. You can tell me anything." Fiyero's voice was sincere.

Elphaba hesitated for a moment before finally, and slowly, explaining herself. "I just need to know…" She took another pause as if the proper words needed to be found before continuing on. "I need to know why you came with me. I assumed that it was because… but I may have been wrong and I just don't want to make this awkward so if you could just tell me why you came with me I would appreciate it."

Fiyero had never seen Elphaba look more vulnerable the entire time he had known her. Her eyes were still turned to the grassy ground and a nervous frown blemished her smooth, green skin. She looked embarrassed, however impossible he found it, and as if every moment he did not answer her was a small torture. However, probably much to her distaste, Fiyero could not help but break into a wide smile.

"Elphaba," he nearly laughed, "What a question to ask." Elphaba immediately mistook his meaning and scowled darkly. Her lips thinned dangerously and he could tell that she was ready to push him away with all the force she could muster. Fiyero knew he had to explain himself as quickly as possible. "I came with you because I love you. I've loved you for such a long time that I thought I couldn't stand it anymore."

Elphaba drew back and was clearly surprised. She had merely hoped for a response such as this and didn't know what to do now that it was out in the air between them. "Really?" she asked breathlessly. "Please tell me that you're not saying it because it's what I want to hear." Elphaba's dark eyes were wide with an innocent hope but a lurking skepticism lurked within them.

Fiyero tried to sound offended but actually only sounded incredibly amused. "I devoted my entire career to finding you so I could tell you. I assure you that it's no joke. I love you, Elphaba Thropp."

Elphaba stared at Fiyero for a moment before smiling as well. All of her wildest dreams of true love had just come true. She could not doubt him. "I missed you," Elphaba finally said and launched herself across the camp to embrace him tightly. "I missed never seeing you and it nearly killed me to think that I might never see you again." This was as good as a declaration of love from Elphaba and Fiyero knew it. He returned her embrace so tightly that she was crushed against him.

So many years of misery were finally behind Fiyero. All he could see in his future was happiness with Elphaba. He no longer felt pressures from peers at school or an obligation to Galinda to keep him silent. All he wanted was to be in this place and this time.

"I'm so sorry," Fiyero began to apologize. He allowed Elphaba out of his grasp but kept her close all the same. He could not bring himself to remove his hands from her arms and allow her to get away. "Glinda…"

Elphaba shook her head fiercely to silence him. "Not now. We don't have time to talk about regrets." She hesitated and then continued with, "This may be the only time we have. They're after us and we'll have to run all the time. They may kill me." Elphaba swallowed painfully before adding, "They might kill you too." Fiyero could only nod to show he understood.

"I still can't believe you ever doubted my intentions," he teased. His head was swimming with all that had taken place and he wanted to bring the mood back to their love. Elphaba was right. They didn't have time to think about what had happened or what might happen.

"Shut up," Elphaba commanded before pulling him in for their first kiss. It was hesitant and brief but it was also enough. Fiyero couldn't help but grin at her.

"Well, some things have certainly changed since the last time I saw you." After an annoyed glare from the green woman, Fiyero decided that he should just be quiet for a while and let Elphaba kiss him some more.

**A/N: Review! Please? **


	28. Some Kind of Wonderful

**A/N: Back again! This oneshot will be pre-Wicked and more Musicalverse than Bookverse. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Wicked**

Some Kind of Wonderful

The citizens of Oz living within what would become the Emerald City noticed the speck three hours from dinnertime. The sky had been abnormally clear that day, blue skies as far as the eye could see, so the dark splotch amongst the blue was quickly noticed. When the speck became slightly more defined, many of the people gathered in the middle of the city to peer up at it, craning their necks back as far as they would go.

What _was_ it?

The speck floated down closer and most noticed that it was strangely rounded at the top, sort of like the balloons that vendors sold on the side of the streets during parades. For the first time since noticing it, the people began to fear the speck.

Now the strange vision in the sky was so clear that it seemed it was going to land right amongst them. It appeared that it _was _a rather large balloon with some sort of basket attached at the bottom. When the outline of a man was seen to be inside terror now finally struck in the hearts of the crowd. It was some kind of flying machine, something unheard of and unseen until this very moment. And it was carrying a stranger into their midst. Cries of fear and also of admiration could be heard.

Now the man inside was leaning out of the basket, looking down at the crowd for himself. It was an odd sort of town, to be sure, but the man just wanted to land his contraption. He'd been floating in terror for far too long.

Once he was close enough, the man began to cry out to them. "Clear the way! I must land!"

The crowd, still unable to believe what was going on, clearly parted for the extra large balloon to settle. The fear had suddenly turned into awe as they watched the man expertly land the balloon so as not to land on anyone that might be below him. Dinnertime had come and gone but few seemed to notice in light of the events. Many of the wailing children tried to remind them but parents simply shushed them as the man scurried around in the basket turning levers and dropping large bags that seemed to be filled with sand.

Then, once the flying machine was finally still, the man was climbing out and everyone took several steps back out of respect for the unknown. The man revealed himself to be one showing signs of age. His hair was thinning and wrinkles adorned his face. Still, he had a handsome enough look about him. He cleared his throat and looked awkwardly into the sea of people around him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I appear to be lost. Might you tell me where it is that I am?" The man wrung his hands nervously and looked at all of the faces expectantly.

"This is The City," a man towards the front explained, being rather bold in nature. "It is the only large city in all of Oz."

"Oz?" the man questioned, no longer looking frightened but instead was clearly bemused. "What country is Oz in? I'm not familiar with it."

The man shared a shocked expression with the woman next to him. "Oz is not in a country," the man explained slowly, as if talking to one who was dumb. "But it is filled with them." The man was clearly shocked at the idea of Oz being some kind of _world_ and was silent for a long time. This allowed others to quickly interrogate him.

"Where did you come from?" a woman towards the back cried.

"What did you fly in on?" a teenaged boy asked nearly simultaneously, moving forward to get a better look.

"Who are you?" the man in the front wanted to know, looking at the traveler suspiciously. Now that the surprise of the balloon was wearing off, the citizens began to feel a sense of danger around the man once more.

The small man looked about, nervous once again, and tried his best to explain. "I'm from a place called Kansas." The man paused before hastily adding, "That's in America." He motioned to the flying machine and continued, "As for this balloon, this is my hot air balloon that I brought with me from Kansas." The man was about to speak his name when suddenly a rather large woman with wild blonde hair pushed her way to the front of the awe-struck gatherers.

"I suppose you had best come with me," she said, her voice coming out rather deep and large. She towered over the man and she immediately intimidated him.

"Are you a wizard?" someone shouted from the crowd, their voice trembling with excitement. The presence of the woman seemed to ease many of the fears that had been brewing.

"But of course he is," the large woman interjected before the strange man could respond. "How could he have created such a contraption _without _magic?" The crowd seemed reasonably impressed with this notion and parted instantly when the woman dragged the small man through them. The man waved nervously after some prompting from the woman, too stunned to do anything but what he was told.

Once out of earshot, and the people began to disperse excitedly, the man seemed to come to his senses. "Who are you?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. "Why did you tell them I was something ridiculous like a _Wizard_? Those don't even exist!"

The woman looked affronted. "Of _course_ Wizards are real! I just had lunch with one." The woman did not slow her speed as she continued to explain herself. "My name is Madame Morrible. I teach at a University not too far from here. You're lucky that I found you, good sir. You're going to be _sensational_."

Her words sunk in slowly but once they did the man immediately balked. The man was skeptical and refused to walk any further. "Look, Miss Morrible, I just want to get back to Kansas. I don't even know what I'm _doing_ here."

"I don't know any more than you do," Morrible admitted, pausing in her stride only long enough to glance back at the man. "I only know that things like this happen for a reason, my good sir. You have a purpose here in Oz and I'm going to make sure you fulfill it." She glanced around at the shabby streets and shrugged. "Perhaps you are supposed to govern this place. It could certainly use it." If the man had not been so bewildered he might have noticed the woman's strangely sly tone of voice. However, given the circumstances, he cannot be blamed for _not_ noticing.

The man had no experience with power. In fact, he was usually overlooked back in Kansas. The idea of being important intrigued him and caused him to catch back up with Madam Morrible. "Do you really think that I'm needed here?" he asked.

"Oh, I am certain of it," Morrible said. "And you are looking at your new press manager. Leave it to me and you'll be the biggest thing here in Oz since the Ozma."

This point she brought up once more sent the man into doubt. He knew nothing about Oz, including whatever in the hell an Ozma was supposed to be. "You'll have to instruct me on your history," the man told her, "And how to use my power." He was not so inclined to return home at this point.

"Oh, trust me," Madam Morrible insisted, flashing the man a much-too-large smile. "I will take care of everything, Wizard." She mused to herself silently, almost forgetting the man entirely. "The Wizard of Oz. It has a nice ring to it."

The man was then ushered into an office, which seemed to belong to Madame Morrible. "Now, we really must get going on a brief history," she said briskly, getting straight to business. "As well as colors. You're going to need a theme, something grabbing to get people to notice you, and we're going to need a name for The City."

"How do you feel about green?" the man asked, recalling that this was the color of the stripe on his balloon. It might be nice to be consistent.

The woman looked at him with an almost embarrassing amount of surprise. "We're going to be wonderful together," she vowed, her smile growing to large proportions once more. "You're a natural."

That was it. The man was hooked. He was now the Wizard of Oz and nothing could change his mind.

"The Emerald City," Madam Morrible said aloud, thinking it over. "Yes, very good." Once the Wizard was inside of her office, Madame Morrible slammed the door shut.

**A/N: Please review!**


	29. Longing For Home

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for my absence, to anyone who still follows this story! :( I've had a heck of a time packing and getting ready for college. I've also got a multi-chapter story going, which has to be updated more frequently now, which hasn't been going very well either. xD **

**Since this is pretty much the only thing on my mind, I'm sure the inspiration for this one will be clear… ;)**

**This will definitely be Musicalverse. As usual… (sigh) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Wicked**

_Longing For Home_

Elphaba entered her dorm room with a certain amount of trepidation. Ever since the whole dancing incident, the makeover incident, and the 'abandon-Galinda-who-was-kind-enough-to-give-Elphaba-a-makeover-crying' incident Elphaba was reasonably anxious upon seeing her roommate again. She had managed to avoid any actual conversation with Galinda for the past week, but she had a terrible feeling that her time was up. They were supposed to be bonded and she supposed that they were getting there at least, but Elphaba was certainly uncomfortable with these sorts of situations.

Cautiously, Elphaba opened her door after a long day of lectures, hoping that Galinda was out with her friends. It appeared that this was the case because there was not a sight of the giggling blonde anywhere.

Elphaba sighed contentedly, making her way over to her bed. With the peace and quiet in the room, she could finally begin a book she had been longing to read since she had first spied it in the university library. Elphaba was nearly curled into the perfect position, book in hand, when she heard the squeaking.

The green girl frowned and strained her ears to see if she could catch the noise again. After a few more moments of supposed silence there was a definite squeaking to be heard from the general direction of the bathroom. Reasonably perplexed, Elphaba got up from her bed and opened the bathroom door, expecting to find a small rat or mouse planted there either because of a prank or through coincidence.

What she found was so far beyond her accepted form of reality that it took several moments for Elphaba to react appropriately.

Galinda was sitting on the floor, her pink dress swimming around her and her mascara running in drips down her face. The squeaking had been the sounds of Galinda crying her eyes out in the seclusion of the dormitory bathroom.

Elphaba wondered briefly if it was wrong of her to assume that Prince Fiyero had finally set the delusional young woman straight? She could think of no other reason for the most popular girl at Shiz to be crying by herself in the bathroom. If Fiyero had been unkind, which he mostly likely had been, Elphaba would talk with him personally. Or hex him into an oblivion. Whichever she was in the mood for.

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda stammered, clearly caught by surprise. "I didn't know you were… I didn't hear you…"

She stopped streaming excuses, stared up at Elphaba's shocked figure for a moment, before suddenly leaping to her feat and latching her rather strong arms around Elphaba's torso in a hug. "Oh, Elphie! I miss home!" Elphaba didn't even mind when Galinda's tears began to soak her blue frock.

"Oh," Elphaba replied lamely. She wasn't sure what she should even say in a situation like this. She at least knew not to push Galinda off of her, despite her strongest instinct to do just this. She could tolerate the contact if it meant sparing Galinda's feelings, she supposed.

"I miss my momsie and daddy," Galinda moaned, her tears flowing in a relentless stream. She didn't seem to notice Elphaba's discomfort or shortened response. "I miss my old pink room! I miss our housekeeper! I miss _everything_!"

Elphaba was having a hard time understanding the sadness that was consuming her roommate. She herself missed nothing about her old home and didn't see what was so bad about independence anyway. She decided not to tell Galinda this, however, and settled for patting the girl's shoulder reassuringly. Elphaba was learning to accept the fact that there were some things that she would _never_ understand about Galinda Uppland.

"Lurlinmas is coming soon," Elphaba offered, still patting Galinda's shoulder. "You will be able to see your family then."

Galinda sobbed for a minute longer until they turned into little sniffles. Soon, those sniffles turned into hiccups until Galinda was serenely quiet. Only then did she release her grip on Elphaba's shoulders to smile up at her.

"You're right," Galinda agreed, wiping her eyes self-consciously. "I'll be home drinking hot chocolate and opening Lurlinmas presents with them again soon." She then beamed despite the tears that still streaked her face and added, "You're such a good friend, Elphie!"

Elphaba balked a little. Were they friends now? Was that what all of this meant? Was Galinda's desire to cry on Elphaba's shoulder a sure sign? Likewise, did Elphaba's willingness to comfort Galinda mean that she was ready for such a friend?

Elphaba just nodded in return to Galinda's compliment. She didn't know what else to say. Galinda smiled back and then slipped back into the bathroom, presumably to clean up. Elphaba had certainly hoped that this would be the end of it.

When she emerged again, still looking rather down, Elphaba knew it was time to bite the bullet. She was right to assume that her luck had finally run out. Besides, for some reason she just had a desire to make Galinda cheer up.

"Hey, do you want to do my hair or something?" Elphaba asked, regretting the words even as she said them. It had the desired effect, however. Galinda perked up ever so slightly and bounced over to Elphaba.

"Of course!" Galinda said enthusiastically. She yanked on Elphaba's arm to pull her over to a mirror and sat her down in a chair. "How many times do I have to tell you to _wear your hair down_?" Galinda scolded, yanking Elphaba's long black hair out of its customary bun.

Despite her rotten luck, Elphaba had to smile. Galinda was back. And she was pretty sure that they were just about best friends.

**A/N: Please review!**

**Sorry if this felt really short. I thought it wouldn't be quite **_**right**_** to make this a lengthy piece. It felt kind of like a bit of a drabble. **


	30. Unconditional

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I still manage to get! :) I know my updates are few and far between, so I thank any who still have the patience to keep tabs on this. xD **

**This was a bit of a thinker for me. I never used to even consider writing this moment but finally caved. Just as a warning. ;) Musicalverse. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Wicked****. **

_Unconditional_

Elphaba Thropp, formerly known as the Wicked Witch of the West, was pacing. She was underground and wearing a path through the floor. She was waiting for someone. If there was one thing that Elphaba was lacking these days, with her increased age and her temporary insanity, it was patience. Especially when it came to seeing a familiar face once more that she thought was gone forever. Even when she had more of it in her youth, the patience would not have held out for such an occurrence.

When there came a hesitant knocking on the trap door above her, Elphaba finally stopped her pacing and fretting. A smile, filled with joy and not madness, graced her features and her breath stopped for just a moment. Then, with what could only be described as giddy joy, Elphaba threw open the door and gripped the sides to hoist herself up with. She had to contain her squeal when a hand reached down and helped her up. She could not remember feeling so happy in a long time. It was almost unbearable for her poor, wasted body to keep up with the frantic emotion pouring from her.

"Fiyero," she breathed, scrambling the rest of the way out of the hatch impatiently and rather ungracefully so that she could launch herself into his arms. The Scarecrow wrapped them around her obligingly, as best as he could anyway. Elphaba held their embrace for a moment, breathing in the scent of him again. It wasn't the same as it used to be, of course, but there was still that hint of Fiyero that she loved mixed in with the earthy smell of straw.

Then, much to his fear, she drew away from his body and really looked at him for the first time since the transformation. He flinched under her gaze.

The sandy hair of straw spilling from his hat was familiar to her, she was used to his blonde locks. There was still that twinkle in his eyes, which betrayed his youth and handsomeness. In height and face he still looked like her Fiyero. Almost. Then her eyes took in the strangeness of his skin, his rather lumpy body, and the straw that continued to poke out through his clothing. That was different.

"Fiyero," she repeated, a certain tone of sadness in her tone. She took her green hand and gently touched his face, now made of a burlap sack, so she could stroke it. The movement of the straw beneath the sack at her touch nearly frightened her, but something in Fiyero's expression told her not to stop.

"Elphaba," Fiyero said, finally forcing her name through his constricted throat. He still felt so human in so many ways. Her hesitant touch on his skin pained him more than he could have ever dreamed. "I know this isn't—"

Elphaba shushed him impatiently and continued stroking his face. She moved her hand to the other side, touching him carefully, and then moved her hand in a fluid motion down Fiyero's arm to touch his hands, which were clothed in mittens. She did the same to the other arm, once more stopping at the hand. She brought both of her own hands now to cover Fiyero's gloved one and smiled at him.

"You're here," she sighed. "Even with you right in front of my eyes I can't believe that you're here." Her face softened some, causing her to resemble her more youthful self as she finally began to relax again.

"Mostly," Fiyero tried to joke, but it came out strained and flat.

Elphaba winced, feeling guilt strike her. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry, Fiyero. I turned you into something you don't want to be," Elphaba apologized. The frown returned to her face as she added, "I've ruined a lot of things, lately."

"You saved my life," Fiyero disagreed, forcing his fingers of straw to squeeze her hands comfortingly. "I will forever owe you for that. I just wish I could look the same for you."

Elphaba snorted, her old sarcastic edge replacing her previous expression of awe and sadness. "I'm the last person you can expect to care about your appearance," she assured him. "I'm green. And I probably look a fright. I lost my head for a while."

Fiyero allowed himself to smile. "You sure did," he chuckled, earning a slight glare from Elphaba. "You had that Dorothy girl scared right out of her mind." He paused, obviously musing over something. "That girl may have been the silliest thing since Galinda (or _Glinda_ for that matter), but she was a sweet little thing."

At the mention of Glinda the Good, Elphaba flinched horribly. Her relief at finding Fiyero again made room for concern for her best friend. They had not left on the highest of notes and Elphaba wanted nothing more than to hear news from her. Gripping Fiyero's hand tighter, she stared up into his eyes imploringly. "Is Glinda all right?" she asked. "Please, Fiyero—"

"She'll be fine," Fiyero assured her. "She's devastated by your death of course, but it could be no other way." Elphaba nodded in understanding. She had read Fiyero's letter carefully that he sent her in the not-so distant past and she had understood his logic fully. It still pained her to leave Glinda in such a state. At least she got to have her farewell and her forgiveness before disappearing forever. That could last her a lifetime.

"I won't linger on it," Elphaba swore, but felt like she might anyway. Fiyero smiled, not believing her, and decided not to continue the conversation. There would be enough time to talk about their shared regrets at a later time. As for now, he could not stop looking at Elphaba.

"I missed you," he declared, untangling their hands so that he could regain their embrace and run his own fingers through her hair. Elphaba forgot her sadness for one moment and focused on the fact that Fiyero was back from the dead, holding her close like he did one night so long ago.

"I missed you too," she sighed, pressing herself against Fiyero's body. She didn't even notice when there was a faint rustling noise from the straw inside of him. She was already getting used to it.

Suddenly, the noise from the celebration in the town reached the castle walls. They had been too caught up in each other to remember the time and what they were supposed to be doing. Fiyero, having been prepared for this moment for weeks, immediately snapped into action, taking Elphaba's hands once more as he led her to a back exit.

"We don't have much time," he explained, although Elphaba already knew this. She was keeping pace with him and her eyes were widened with alertness. She was prepared.

"We can't take the broom," she said softly. "We'll just have to run." Fiyero nodded curtly in understanding. He had suspected as much but was regretful not to have such a quick mode of transport.

Along a hallway Elphaba noticed the bag she had set aside for this moment. None had noticed it earlier when her castle had been stormed for it appeared to be a bundle of rags on the floor. She swept it up quickly before regaining her footing next to Fiyero.

Once at a back door, Fiyero reluctantly released Elphaba's hand and peered out it cautiously.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba hissed, although she was greeted by nothing more than silence. She snorted in annoyance, waiting impatiently for Fiyero to return. She didn't like being separated from him already because it made her too anxious. She made that mistake long ago and did not wish to make it again. She knew that keeping close to him would be the only way to ensure that she could not lose him.

After a few moments of deliberation, Fiyero encouraged Elphaba forward into the night. She flew out to meet him and they raced into the country behind the castle. The parade was still a good distance away and far down the road, but neither of them wanted to take any chances of being spotted. His appearance at the castle could be explained, but Elphaba's very much live form would be much harder to conceal.

After several minutes of sprinting through the hills of the countryside, Elphaba tugged on Fiyero's straw arms. She was gentle so as not to harm him but firm enough to let him know she was serious. He noticed and interpreted her signal, slowing down appropriately. They settled into a brisk walk and occasionally looked behind them. The parade seemed a good enough distance away that they could slow their pace for a time without too much fear.

Elphaba was huffing with discomfort from the jog and sending jealous looks towards Fiyero. He no longer knew the meaning of tiredness. His limbs would have continued as long as he wished and he knew it. Fiyero grinned sheepishly back at her once he noticed her dark glares.

"You know," Elphaba said once her breath was caught, "We can't use our real names anymore." Fiyero nodded in agreement.

"Good point." He shrugged carelessly then. "I didn't have anything prepared and we don't have to have any straight away. With luck we won't be running into any people anytime soon."

Elphaba, however, still fell into a thoughtful silence. Then, she added mischievously, "How does Yero suit you?" Fiyero started noticeably, staring over at Elphaba in shock. She thought for a moment and then added quietly, "Yero my hero."

Fiyero's features turned into a grin that was stretching steadily across the burlap. "You remember those?"

Elphaba scoffed. "Of course, Fiyero." Her eyes widened before modifying herself with a quick, "I mean, Yero."

Fiyero considered this for a moment before nodding. "Yes. I suppose Yero and Fae would be far enough from our real names to suit us." He grinned again. "I always thought you didn't like that name."

Elphaba shrugged. "I tried not to. I thought you were trying to be cruel. But I liked it anyway." She blushed a little at the memory, remembering how she had snapped at him out of defense. She wasn't supposed to enjoy her best friend's boyfriend giving her nicknames and she still could recall the guilt she'd experienced.

There was an appropriate amount of silence as the two continued to absorb their situation. They were trekking across the country in the middle of the night, shoulder-to-shoulder with the person they loved most in the world. It was too good to be true for either of them. For Elphaba, she could have only dreamed of a moment like this. But even her dreams had been too painful to tolerate.

Fiyero suddenly stopped the two, pulling Elphaba into another tight embrace. Elphaba protested softly until he explained himself with a, "I'm still trying to get used to you again."

Elphaba hesitated before hugging him back fiercely. "Me too." Then, determined to prove a point, Elphaba tilted her head upward and kissed Fiyero gently, unsure of how to proceed when the lips she was kissing were rough as burlap. He held appropriately still, rather stunned at this new development, before smiling.

"What are you doing?" he murmured quietly.

Elphaba just smirked back, a bit of her own sharp wit returning to her. "Just because you're made of straw doesn't mean that I can't kiss you, Yero." Fiyero smiled reluctantly back at her, pleased in his own way.

"We're going to have to work on that," he assured her. He was about to lean in to kiss her himself before suddenly stopping. "We're doing it again. Getting too distracted," he said regretfully, deciding to take Elphaba's hand again. "We have plenty of time ahead of us for that."

Elphaba grinned, feeling joy at that. "That makes all of this worth it."

Fiyero chuckled in return, pulling Elphaba towards him close enough to plant a kiss on the top of her head. The scratchy burlap felt pleasantly delightful on her skin. "Fae. My sweet Fae."

The two once more continued down their path, happy to have found one another again, and happy to know that they would never be alone. They would always have one another.

**A/N: Fluff, fluff, fluff. Please review! :D**

**Also, this is the first time I referenced one of my other oneshots in this series. I think so, anyway. Hopefully that's not too strange. **


	31. Murder Mystery

**A/N: Since it seems to be a tradition, here's a Halloween piece! I'm cutting it a bit close I suppose, but still. This one is quite long, (a two-part oneshot), which may make up for my rather short and infrequent updates.**

**Musicalverse. Taking place during the days of Shiz, so it's a bit AU as well. Or **_**a lot **_**AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Wicked****. **

_Murder Mystery_

"What kind of a party is this again, Elphaba?" Nessarose asked while fixing her hair. She had just been settling on going to bed early that night when her sister, Elphaba, had barged in rather rudely. She had been spewing a rant about her roommate Galinda and some kind of disastrous party that the said roommate was planning.

"She said something about role playing," Elphaba seethed, sitting down on Nessa's bed to become more comfortable. "A murder mystery of sorts."

"And why are you telling _me_ about it?" Nessa asked, debating on whether or not she should wear her pink nightgown or her blue one. Elphaba's next words, however, fully distracted her from nightwear.

"You have to come with me," Elphaba said rather desperately, leaning forward slightly on the bed. "Galinda is _forcing_ me to go and I can't do it alone. All of her empty-headed friends will be there, Fiyero will be there—"

"What, pray tell, has Fiyero Tiggular got to do with it?" Nessa asked coyly, hardly containing her amused smirk as she wheeled to face her sister.

"Boq will be there," Elphaba continued pointedly, causing Nessa to blush fiercely.

Looking rather flustered, Nessa wheeled back to face the mirror once more and continued with her hair. "Elphaba, you know I don't do well at parties. This little murder mystery sounds like it requires, you know, _walking_." She sniffed. "I don't feel like making a fool of myself tonight, thank you."

"I bet Boq would help you," Elphaba said, still trying to pitch the party to her sister. She knew that the Munchkin, Boq, was her only bargaining piece.

Nessa paused in brushing her hair, frowning a little. "Do you really think so?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course," Elphaba said smoothly, not doubting Boq's affection for a moment. "He likes you, Nessa. He's a kind boy."

Nessa sighed, weighing her options carefully. She then took an expression of a pained martyr. "Okay. I'll go with you to Galinda's little party. Help me get dressed in something pretty." She eyed Elphaba, noticing something for the first time. "It's seems _you've_ put a little extra effort in your appearance tonight."

Elphaba fought against her blush and looked down at her sparkling black dress, which fit a bit too snugly for her comfort. "Well, Galinda insisted that you have to dress up for these sorts of things. She practically blackmailed me into this dress."

Nessa also noticed that Elphaba's hair was down against her face for a change and that it the appearance of some makeup was gracing her features. If she wasn't green, Nessa thought, she would be quite beautiful. The thought made her a bit jealous.

"You look lovely," she smiled. "Please be sure to grab that dark blue dress from my closet, would you? It's new and it looks beautiful with my complexion."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and went to fetch the dress. Some things about her sister never changed.

……………………………………………………

Elphaba and Nessa followed the instructions left by Galinda and found themselves standing outside of a very old house in the country. The cabbie they had hired to drive them out had made the trip with some disgruntlement and an exaggerated price, but they still made it. Both were rather surprised that Galinda did not choose a fancier place to hold her party. The house had a subtle quality to it that didn't seem to speak to Galinda's tastes.

Hesitantly, Elphaba knocked on the door. Much giggling, scuffling, and shouting could be heard from the other side of the door but the unmistakable clicking of expensive heels could be heard as they approached the door.

"Elphie! You made it!" Galinda squealed, opening the door wider at the presence of her best friend. She launched herself onto the porch of the old, large house and embraced Elphaba fiercely. Elphaba winced, still clutching the handles of Nessa's wheelchair.

"Oh, and Miss Nessarose came too!" Galinda exclaimed, stepping away from Elphaba to greet the other Thropp sister. "I'm so glad!" Nessa smiled with thin politeness at Galinda's greeting and looked over her rather low-cut, bright pink dress. Nessa decided that it was far too cold for that kind of wear.

"This place is rather far away from Shiz," Elphaba mused nervously. "Should we be out this far?" Once she stepped inside she cursed her sleeveless dress. The house was rather drafty and had a chill, although she noticed that the fireplace was going.

"Don't be silly," Galinda said in an offhand sort of way, leading the two over towards the group of people congregated in the main room. "You're always _worrying_, Elphie." Elphaba chose to just roll her eyes and not respond.

She did notice, however, that the house was rather magnificent in its own way. It had a rather ancient feel to its décor, complete with lavish decorations and plush red and gold carpets. She felt as if she were wandering about a mansion, which she supposed it kind of was. Elphaba wasn't sure she had ever been to such a beautiful home in her entire life. She noticed that Nessa was also admiring the high roofed home with some delight.

Once they had joined the others, who had formed some kind of circle, Galinda began counting the amount of people already there. She noticed Fiyero, Avaric, Shen Shen, Pfanee, Nessa, and, of course, Elphaba and smiled in satisfaction. "It looks like everyone's here!" Galinda chirped.

"But Boq isn't here yet!" Nessa said rather forcefully, knowing this to be true. She looked several times but Boq wasn't anywhere.

"Who?" Galinda asked, looking highly confused.

"Biq," Elphaba said softly, smiling a little.

Comprehension dawned on Galinda's face. "Oh, yes," Galinda said with little embarrassment. "I almost forgot he was coming tonight. We'll just have to sit here and wait for him!" Shen Shen and Pfanee audibly grumbled but did not openly protest about having to wait around some more.

Elphaba was still standing with Nessa, not noticing at first the wicked glares that Nessa was sending her way. Once Elphaba caught them, however, she understood the meaning perfectly well. Nessa wanted there to be an open spot next to her so that Boq could stand near. In order for this to happen, Elphaba would have to move.

Elphaba smirked cruelly at her sister, obviously mocking her affection, and then crossed the room to find another open spot. There used to be a spot in-between Galinda and Shen Shen, but Avaric had craftily taken this spot in order to chat up two of the prettiest girls in school. This left an open space next to Fiyero who, Elphaba couldn't help but notice, looked rather dashing in his suit and tie combination.

It was not crossing the circle that was uncomfortable, but the eventual settling in next to Fiyero that gave Elphaba the most trouble. Her hands became slightly clammy and Elphaba had to fight the urge to adjust her dress.

"Miss Elphaba," Fiyero greeted kindly, turning away from the twittering and giggling of the girls.

"Master Fiyero," Elphaba returned, trying her best not to let her discomfort or her lack of physical warmth show.

Fiyero looked as if he was going to say something else, but was interrupted by Boq's frantic entrance into the room. Once his overly apologetic excuses to Galinda were finished and he took his spot next to Nessa, Galinda cleared her throat loudly before bouncing to the middle of the circle.

"There's been a _murder_ in this very house!" she announced dramatically, her pretty feminine voice ruining the moment somewhat. Shen Shen gasped, however, and Elphaba had to wonder if she was trying to add to the dramatic tension or if she truly believed someone had been murdered.

"This house has a history," Galinda continued, almost as if she were reading off of a cue card. "A party of 8 came here ten years ago for a lovely dinner party. One of them had other plans. The 7 were killed and the 8th fled and was never caught." Galinda raised her eyebrows and gave an authoritative nod. "True story."

"It is," Pfanee whispered, eyes wide. "My father's friend of a friend was involved in the murder." Galinda smiled at her and Elphaba wondered if that comment was as staged as Galinda's speech.

"Well, aren't we all in a macrabre mood tonight," Elphaba said loudly, smiling innocently as Galinda shot her a murderous stare.

Galinda cleared her throat and returned back to her narrating voice. "Professor Professor has been killed this very night," Galinda said in what was supposed to be a mysterious tone, looking at each guest individually by rotating in a circle. Elphaba snorted softly, which Fiyero noticed with a wicked grin, at the name of Galinda's murder victim. "Each of you is a suspect."

Suddenly, her voice broke into its normal cheer. "You all have your own characters! I'm going to pass the cards out randomly, girls select from the girl stack and boys from the boy stack. Plus, you get to wear a mask!"

Galinda then walked proudly about the circle with the cards until everyone had a character and mask selected. Most of the guests eyed the masks with a certain level of disbelief before placing them carefully over their faces. It was a party, after all.

"What do we do now?" Elphaba wanted to know, feeling rather snippy. She was hoping that this little game would not take too much of her time and she wanted to get _out_ of the uncomfortable dress.

"We're going to break into three groups," Galinda explained, returning to the center. "Whoever is closest to you is in your group."

Elphaba glanced over at Fiyero hopefully, not knowing who else she would partner with, and he gave an affirmative smile. She sighed in relief, glancing over at a beaming Nessa and a rather reluctant Boq. However, this affectionate glance to her younger sister also sent a wave of nausea through her. Avaric was sauntering over to the two of them with a smirk on his face. No good could come from this.

"My two favorite people," Avaric grinned, ignoring Elphaba's glare. "I suppose I would make the third and _final_ member of this crew."

"Well, Galinda…" Elphaba began, looking over at the blonde in hopes of her catching on to her distress. Galinda most certainly did not notice.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Elphie," Galinda said brightly. "Shen Shen and Pfanee need another person in their group." Elphaba stood there, devastated. "Oh, Fi-Fi," Galinda suddenly gasped, obviously referring to Fiyero. "This means we won't be in the same group!"

There appeared to be a slight tic in Fiyero's eye as he responded to the nickname. "Maybe it'll be good for us," Fiyero suggested casually.

Galinda beamed at this thought. "You're so smart, Fiyero! Of course it will!" Elphaba smiled, still unable to believe her roommate's constant good humor. "I'm going to miss you soooo much!"

Fiyero smiled affectionately down at his girlfriend. "I'll miss you too." Galinda blew him a kiss, which Fiyero caught, and then dashed over to her girlfriends, who were already twittering about the exchange between Galinda and Fiyero. Avaric looked disgusted, to which Fiyero just shrugged indifferently.

"Okay, so there are clues all around the house!" Galinda shouted over the sound of chattering students. "Look for them and you'll figure out just who the _killer_ is. Good luck!"

Elphaba sighed. She certainly wasn't in the mood for searching around for clues. And she wished, desperately, that the group could have been herself, Fiyero, and Galinda. Stupid Avaric.

"For once, I agree with your expression of pain," Avaric said to Elphaba sincerely, although a cruel smile was written across his features.

"Shut up, Master Avaric," Elphaba snapped and began to storm off down a hallway. Fiyero and Avaric trailed behind her, Fiyero appearing to be concerned and Avaric plainly too amused for words.

Galinda and the girls dashed off in the opposite direction as Elphaba, giggling excitedly. Nessa and Boq, the only group with two members, went off in a different direction. Nessa seemed to be talking animatedly to Boq, oblivious to the competition, as he pushed her slowly across the carpet.

……………………………………………..

"So where should we look first, greenie?" Avaric asked, looking far too comfortable with himself for Elphaba's taste.

"It's Galinda," Elphaba said pointedly, waving her hands around the rather large room they had entered. It appeared to be a drawing room of sorts. "These clues could either be hidden cleverly or out in the wide open."

Avaric made a face. "Well, you two kids have fun with that," Avaric said, taking off his mask and beginning to walk back the way they had come. "I only intended to stay as far as the welcoming so Galinda wouldn't have my hide tomorrow. I'm slipping out the front door and going to a club."

"Have fun," Fiyero said, appearing to lament not being able to join his friend.

"Oh, you're not coming with?" Avaric teased, pausing in the doorway so he could continue taunting Fiyero. "You're so whipped it makes me sick." Fiyero made a rude gesture back to Avaric, causing Avaric to smirk. "Good luck with the witch," he said in parting, waving behind him as he finally exited.

Fiyero frowned, turning to Elphaba. "I wouldn't abandon you at this party," he assured her, starting up their trek once more. "You're possibly the only sane person left, so I certainly don't mind your company." Fiyero appeared slightly embarrassed at admitting this, making Elphaba smile. "No offense to Nessa or anything."

"Oh, she's perfectly unhinged," Elphaba agreed, feeling a bit more cheerful than before. "And I wouldn't abandon you either, Master Fiyero."

"You really can just call me Fiyero," he insisted, reaching idly into his pocket to pull out a slip of paper. "Who is your character, by the way? I only know that Galinda saved the 'main character' for herself."

"I didn't even check," Elphaba admitted. She squinted through the eye slots of her sequined, lavish mask and managed to read, "I am a prostitute who faked her way into the group by stealing a high-class woman's dress." Elphaba blinked, read the card again, and shrugged. "It sounds as if Master Avaric snuck his own cards into this deck."

Fiyero had to stifle his own laugh at Elphaba's choice of character. He didn't want her to be sour with him when they were obviously stuck together for the rest of the night. "Galinda just didn't check them properly," Fiyero disagreed. "I happen to be a Prince who gained his throne through questionable means."

"Fitting," Elphaba said evenly, also holding back her own smile. In a sudden burst of irritation, Elphaba began to scratch at the back of her head. "Oh, this mask is so inconvenient. I wish for this string to burn in hell."

Fiyero, not seeming to mind Elphaba's uncouth behavior, mumbled, ""I'll take mine off if you will. Galinda isn't around at the moment anyway." He reached back to pull the string on the back of his head off.

Meanwhile, Elphaba was already taking hers off and planning on saying something witty about Galinda's party planning. However, a shrill scream pierced quiet of the house, nearly echoing throughout the rooms. Fiyero and Elphaba turned to each other, fear for the same person evident in their expressions. Neither of them hesitated as they dashed to the area of the scream, Elphaba eventually having to take the high heels Galinda lent her so as to run faster, with hopes that a real accident had not just taken place.

……………………………………………

"Is that a clue?" Nessa asked hopefully, stopping in the middle of her story about how Elphaba begged her to come to the party so she could point at a rather large piece of paper taped to an intricate vanity. She and Boq had managed to stumble into a bedroom of sorts, much to Nessa's delight and Boq's discomfort.

"It appears to be so," Boq said, smiling affectionately at Galinda's attempts. He loved her enthusiastic but somewhat simple outlook on life.

"Grab it!" Nessa exclaimed excitedly, thinking herself to be the first to find a clue and finding it very thrilling. "We can win, Boq!"

Boq obediently fetched the paper off of the vanity and brought it back for Nessa to read. He was already aware of its contents, having glimpsed it in the process of retrieving it, but Nessa still proudly read aloud, "Beware of the woman in black. She is not who she seems."

Nessa's eyes widened dramatically and she stared up at Boq. She'd caught a spark of intuition and Boq noticed that it suited her quite well. "Galinda forced Elphaba to wear a black dress tonight!"

"Do you think Elphaba is supposed to be the killer?" Boq asked, not really doubting this in his mind. Even if it was just a game, he always felt that he would expect Elphaba to be the one to do the killing.

"Maybe," Nessa mused. "Or it could be some kind of ruse to distract us from the _actual_ killer." Boq quickly gave Nessa a 'do-you-really-think-Galinda-is-capable-of-such-nonsense', which caused Nessa to become defensive. "Well, it's always a thought!"

"I suppose you're—" Boq began to agree when a scream just a few yards away jolted his adrenaline and struck terror into his heart. Nessa looked equally rattled and began to wring her hands in distress.

"Who was screaming?" she demanded to know, her eyes slightly tearing up from the fright she just had.

"It sounded like Galinda!" Boq shouted frantically, nearly forgetting to roll Nessa with him in the race to discover the voice of the blood-chilling scream.

Nessa processed this and immediately tried to dissuade Boq from running after the girl, believing her to be Galinda as well. "Well, I'm sure it was nothing. Galinda probably just saw a mouse or something. This place is rather old, who knows what's living here! She can take care of herself."

Boq didn't seem to hear and Nessa gave up, not entirely thrilled about the horrifying scream that had so distracted Boq from her attentions.

……………………………………..

Shen Shen was lying on the ground, trembling and frightened when the two other teams arrived on the scene. Despite the fact that she was probably getting dust on her beautiful, white dress, Shen Shen looked too terrified to move.

"What happened?" Fiyero asked, looking at the scene with much hesitation. If it weren't for the fact that Shen Shen was ruining her dress he would have thought that they all ran all this way for no reason at all.

Shen Shen, Pfanee, and Galinda all glanced at each other nervously. Galinda nodded gallantly and then turned to her boyfriend.

"It was so dark," Galinda's voice trembled as she motioned to the now brightly burning lamps in the room. "The lights went out all at once, but I thought it was normal. The man who let me rent the place mentioned that the lights went out all the time." Galinda swallowed heavily, taking a moment to recollect her wits. "We couldn't see anything and… someone grabbed Shen Shen and pulled her down!" Galinda was nearly hysterical at this point. "In the dark I could see a vague outline of a man running away quickly, but it was too dark!"

"Oh my Oz," Nessa whispered, covering her mouth with her hands. She could hardly believe the horror of the scene painted for her.

"Are you _certain_ you saw someone running?" Elphaba asked skeptically. She knew Galinda and her tendency to invent silly stories.

"Yes, Elphie, yes!" Galinda cried. In her hysteria, Galinda ran across the room and locked her arms firmly around Elphaba's torso. "Someone tried to kill Shen Shen!"

Pfanee, usually quite the chatterbox, had fallen silent. Fiyero reached out and touched Galinda's shoulder consolingly, causing her to abandon Elphaba and instead lock her embrace onto Fiyero.

Suddenly, Elphaba's eyes flashed with an intuition not uncommon for her and she sighed condescendingly. "Avaric just left Fiyero and I a little while ago," Elphaba said, shrugging her shoulders. "He probably got lost and ran into you two when the power went out. He probably knocked Shen Shen down as a joke and then ran away when the screaming started. That would be just like him."

Shen Shen sniffed but didn't say much about this theory. Galinda, however, pulled free of Fiyero to look at Elphaba hopefully. "You think so, Elphie?" she asked.

"I do," Elphaba said, smiling a little to add reassurance. "Now, let's all settle down and start again. We've got to figure out this killer before it becomes tomorrow."

Fiyero squeezed Galinda's hand, gave her a small reassuring kiss, and then began to follow Elphaba out of the room. Galinda looked as if she might follow the two, but at Shen Shen's insistence she stayed with her original group.

Nessa and Boq also exited the room in search of more clues and also to replace the one that they had thoughtlessly carried with them. Nessa seemed relieved that Boq was paying attention to her again and was not anticipating further interruption.

"Let's meet in the main room at midnight," Galinda said, her voice still shaking slightly. Everyone else seemed to agree.

………………………………………..

"So, what does Galinda have on you?" Fiyero wanted to know. They had thoroughly searched the drawing room and couldn't seem to find anything suspicious and had since moved on to a connecting bathroom. Elphaba paused in her search under a sink to give him an odd look.

"What makes you think that Galinda 'has' something on me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Fiyero grinned. "I know you. Galinda's parties are not a usual occurrence," he pointed out. Elphaba allowed this and turned back to the sink.

"She hasn't got anything on me," Elphaba replied, rummaging in a cabinet above the water basin.

"You can reach the highest shelf," Fiyero suddenly said in awe. "I'm so used to having to grab everything from the top of things for Galinda." Jokingly, he added, "It's nice to find a nice girl who can fend for herself."

"Glad to help," Elphaba shrugged and then suddenly grinned triumphantly. "I found something!" She turned back to Fiyero and held up a pink tube of lipstick.

Fiyero just raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Or maybe someone who lives here just left that in the bathroom," he pointed out. "People rent this place all the time."

Elphaba grinned triumphantly. "This is _Galinda's_ lipstick! I've watched her apply it almost every morning. It's her second favorite shade."

Fiyero trusted her authority and grinned back at her, obviously excited at having finally found a clue. "What do you think it means?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba frowned a little as she puzzled it out, not entirely sure why Galinda would have planted such a clue. "It could either mean the killer is Galinda or it could mean that she knows who the killer is."

A beat of silence passed between the two. "Do you really think it was just Avaric pulling a joke in there?" Fiyero wanted to know, looking oddly rattled. Elphaba started, unaware that Fiyero was still worrying about the previous scene, and tried her best to sound sincere.

"I'm positive," Elphaba said confidently, replacing the lipstick onto the top shelf. "There is not other plausible explanation." Upon noticing Fiyero's still slightly distressed expression, Elphaba added, "Galinda is perfectly safe. Don't worry about her." Fiyero nodded shortly, uncomfortably turning his gaze around the rest of the bathroom.

"Let's go," Fiyero suggested, leading the way out of the bathroom. Elphaba followed, logging the image of the lipstick away in her memory.

They passed through a second bedroom, possibly a child's room, when suddenly the lights went out. Halfway through the space, both Fiyero and Elphaba froze.

"Just a coincidence," Elphaba said after a moment of frightened silence. "Let's try to get to the hallway, Fiyero."

As soon as the words left her mouth there came the sound of a shutting door. The bathroom behind them was now closed even though neither of them had bothered to shut the door themselves. Upon realizing the situation, Fiyero suddenly reached out and grabbed Elphaba's arm, wrenching her close to him in an oddly protective gesture. With their close proximity, both could faintly feel the other's heart pounding.

"Go for the door, Fiyero, before that closes too," Elphaba hissed, tempted to drag him out of the room herself. She still believed Avaric to be behind the attack on Galinda and the others, but she didn't care to stick around and see Avaric's grinning face for herself.

Fiyero began to walk forward quickly, obviously feeling the same as Elphaba about the situation. However, once they were nearly there the door also slammed shut. Stunned, the two merely stared at the door for several seconds. Then, Fiyero frantically reached for the handle, hoping it would turn easily and they could leave the bedroom unscathed and sheepish. But despite his jiggling and cursing, the door remained still.

The room was pitch dark. Fiyero and Elphaba found the other's hand as they squinted to make out any movement in the room. Suddenly, Elphaba was certain she felt the presence of someone standing directly behind her. She wasn't sure if she should alert Fiyero or try to remain casual so as not to arouse the man's suspicions. She settled for squeezing Fiyero's hand tighter, catching his attention. Before Fiyero could figure out Elphaba's distress and before Elphaba could do anything to defend herself, a hand was gripping her shoulder in a way that made her feel as if she was about to be spun around. Fiyero felt her tense, turned and thought he could see a figure standing behind her, and felt a moment of pure panic course through him.

Just as Elphaba was certain she was going to be spun around and meet the sharp end of a knife, Fiyero was suddenly yanking her into his chest, hoping that it would deter the attacker they now both knew was in the room. At that moment, the door to the bedroom suddenly flung open. Light flooded the room and the sound of Nessarose screaming in terror filled the unbearable silence.

"Elphaba!" she shrieked, reaching a hand out as if to stop the man she could just barely see lurking in the spot Elphaba previously occupied.

The man, recognizing that he was caught, immediately turned and sprinted to the bathroom. He was in the bathroom, out a window that lead to the grounds, and gone before Nessarose could even finish screaming a warning to her older sister.

Shaking, Elphaba pulled away from Fiyero and stared up at him with wide eyes. "Thank you, Fiyero," she whispered, shaking from the scare she had just experienced. Fiyero nodded, the fear evident in his eyes as well. Neither of their hearts would be calm until much later in the evening.

"Elphaba what happened?" Nessarose sobbed, tears actually already running down her pale face. She wheeled her chair quickly to the center of the room so she could wrap her arms around her sister's waist. Elphaba wasn't sure that Nessarose had ever shown so much affection for her. Boq, however, remained in the doorway, obviously too stunned to move.

"The lights went out," Elphaba explained, finding her normal tone of voice at last. "Then the bathroom door closed, followed by the front door." She took a deep breath and began stroking her sister's head soothingly. "I imagine he was in there the entire time."

"We have to get out of here," Fiyero insisted, putting a firm hand on Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba enthusiastically nodded and began to wheel her sister out at a quick pace.

Once in the hallway, Fiyero and Elphaba both seemed to sigh in relief. Only the lights in the room had gone out, the candles decorating the hallway had remained lit. Elphaba then returned Nessa's wheelchair to Boq, who seemed to be happy to have something to occupy his shaking hands. He could not bring himself to look either Elphaba or Fiyero in the eye.

"We should find the others," Nessarose said authoritatively, drying her face on her dress sleeve and seeming much calmer than before. "We have to convince Galinda to end the party."

"You're right," Elphaba agreed, looking cautiously over her shoulder and taking a step closer to Fiyero. "There's something very wrong."

**A/N: Is there a killer crashing Galinda's party? The next installment will be up for tomorrow, Halloween! Please review!**

**(11 pages! I think that's a personal record for this story…) **


	32. Murder Mystery 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up! I though it would be an easy write, but I guess it wasn't. I've honestly been working on it this whole time. ;) It's now more than a week since Halloween, but hopefully it's still enjoyable. **

**Part two! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Wicked****. **

_Murder Mystery_

Everyone formed a wide circle in the main room, having been rounded up by Elphaba and Nessarose. The two sisters looked very terrified, which was quite out of character, while everyone else looked merely annoyed.

"What ever happened to your 'Avaric Theory'?" Pfanee asked crankily, looking in no mood to be having such a discussion.

Elphaba sighed. "It still exists. But he's taken it way too far by attacking Shen Shen and then Fiyero and I." Elphaba swallowed, afraid to look vulnerable in front of this particular group. "I think something might be awfully wrong with this situation. I think we need to just put an end to his fun and leave."

"Do you think Avaric has gone crazy?" Galinda asked shrilly, her eyes bugging in a sudden fit of terror. Her grip on Fiyero's hand became significantly tighter.

"No," Elphaba said, trying her best to sound reasonable and logical. "I wouldn't say that."

"Then what's the big deal?" Pfanee wanted to know. "I thought you were all about not letting others have the satisfaction of getting on your nerves. Why are you changing your philosophy?" She looked smug, believing to have outsmarted the green witch.

Elpbaba's temper flared up at this accusation and her jaw set firmly. "I'm not so proud that I would put myself in real danger," she snapped haughtily.

"So he's dangerous!" Shen Shen squeaked, obviously shaken from the conversation and the night's events.

"We just need to leave," Nessa barked, straightening up in her wheelchair and entering the conversation for the first time.

"But my party!" Galinda cried, looking very regretful. "It will be ruined if we all leave!"

"There are other things to think about," Fiyero pointed out, trying to keep his voice even and not shout like he wished he could. "Like the lives of your friends." Fiyero shot Elphaba a look before adding, "Because what if it's _not_ Avaric?"

"What are suggesting, Master Fiyero?" Elphaba asked icily, staring straight at the Prince. Fiyero looked slightly uncomfortable under her gaze but managed to regain some of his cool.

"I'm just saying that situations like this can happen to anyone," Fiyero explained as calmly as possible. "It would be best if we just left."

"Fine," Galinda sniffed, bustling towards the door. "Let's get out of here while we still can." Everyone followed quickly, and panic seemed to set in when the front door was sighted. Both Fiyero and Elphaba recalled their previous encounter with locked doors and were hoping there would not be a repeat experience.

"This party was _so_ lame," Pfanee whispered to Shen Shen, who nodded enthusiastically.

Galinda twitched, obviously having heard Pfanee's comment, but still continued on towards the door. Elphaba smiled. Perhaps Galinda had some good sense in that blonde head of hers after all.

"There should be some drivers waiting for us," Galinda said cheerfully, "I told them to be waiting in case anyone should need to leave. We'll be back at Shiz in just a matter of a few tick-tocks. It's unfortunate that this party should—" Galinda suddenly froze, staring down at the door handle in what could only be surprise.

"What's wrong?" Boq asked, trying to peek over Fiyero's head to see what was going on.

"The door is stuck," Galinda muttered, trying the handle once more. She seemed to grow very pale, tried the door once more, and then stared down at the handle some more.

"Did you lock it or something?" Pfanee asked rudely, shifting from foot to foot impatiently.

"No," Galinda whispered. "It locks from the inside but the lock isn't turned." Galinda turned slowly as the comprehension dawned on her guests' faces.

"Try the windows!" Elphaba shouted, rushing towards one herself.

"The windows don't open!" Gailnda wailed, still standing by the door looking very distraught. "They're all locked! The owner doesn't ever need to open them."

"That's just stupid!" Elphaba replied, her voice nearly screeching in her sudden panic.

While this exchange was happening, Pfanee and Shen Shen both disappeared as they raced down a random hallway. Apparently the panic had overwhelmed them and they didn't care to see if anyone else made it out besides themselves.

"We need to get out of this house!" Galinda cried, looking as if she was going to run after Shen Shen and Pfanee. However, her eyes suddenly fell on Fiyero and she dashed forward. "Let's go!"

"We should split up," Fiyero suddenly said. "That way we can find an exit more quickly."

"Someone needs to go with Nessa and Boq," Elphaba hissed, looking over at her terrified sister and a daunted Boq. He was gripping the handles of the wheelchair far too tightly as he stared helplessly at Elphaba. "He can't handle that alone. I'm going to go."

"I'll go, Elphie," Galinda suddenly insisted, also glancing over at the awkward pair. "I know this house well and Nessa needs to be taken care of."

Elphaba blinked, clearly very surprised. "No, that's alright. I can go with Nessa and you can stay with Fiyero."

"I insist," Galinda said firmly, squeezing Elphaba's hand. "I'm the best one to help your sister." Without waiting for a response, Galinda flung her arms around Fiyero in farewell and then raced over to Ness and Boq. Elphaba was surprised to say the least, gaping after Galinda even when Fiyero began dragging her down a hallway.

"What in Oz was _that _all about?" Elphaba gasped, finally moving forward of her own accord and allowing what happened to sink in.

"Who knows," Fiyero muttered, shaking his head. He looked a little uncomfortable without Galinda with him and Elphaba sympathized in spite of herself.

Elphaba sighed and tugged on Fiyero's shoulder, pulling him into an adjoining hallway. "Maybe there's a way out over here."

Meanwhile, Galinda was walking next to Boq as he pushed Nessa down an alternate hallway. "You two don't mind if I join you, right? I figure the killer is less likely to come after someone in a wheelchair."

…………………………………………………

"Dead end," Elphaba groaned, staring at the very solid wall before them. "Fiyero, this is useless. We're all trapped."

"Don't say that," Fiyero mumbled, also staring at the wall at the end of the hallway in dismay.

"Don't be stupid," Elphaba retaliated crankily, turning so she could storm back down the hallway. "We should just break a window and be done with it."

Fiyero turned to follow her, looking very dismal. Perhaps Elphaba was right. Maybe they were all doomed to a death at the hands of some psychotic killer, who may or may not be Avaric. However, as Fiyero turned he accidentally bumped into one of the candles. He leapt away, cursing. Galinda had lectured him for hours about how priceless everything in this house was and how nothing should be broken.

However, Fiyero noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. The wall that the two of them had just been glaring at began to slowly move until a black corridor was revealed.

"Elphaba, wait!" Fiyero yelped, wheeling to stare at the new corridor in shock. Elphaba turned, feeling rather irritated and had a good comeback for the thick Prince, and then caught sight of the trap door herself. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Is that what I think it is?" she gasped, coming back to stand next to Fiyero.

"It's a way out," Fiyero affirmed, leaping forward. "Let's go."

Elphaba paused, suddenly unsure about the corridor. "But what about the others?" she wanted to know, feeling a strong surge loyalty to the groups of people still wandering about the house.

"Well, I can go ahead and check it out of you want to go find them first," Fiyero offered, halfway through the threshold. "It might just lead to other parts of the house, after all. We should be sure it's a way outside."

Elphaba frowned. "Fiyero, there is no way I'm letting you go in there by yourself," she decided, quickly running after him. Fiyero sighed in relief as well. He certainly didn't like the idea of Elphaba wandering around the house by herself. Anything could have happened to her.

Before entering the hallway, Elphaba snatched a candle from off the wall and held it up, lighting the entire passageway. "Good thinking," Fiyero praised her, feeling slightly foolish. It really would be empty-headed of him to not bring some kind of light with him on this trek. Elphaba made little response to his compliment, however.

"Let's go," she sighed, looking around. "This place is creepy." The two of them descended into the hallway and didn't bother to look back.

Neither of them noticed when the trapdoor suddenly slid shut behind them.

……………………………………….

"I'm very glad you came, Miss Galinda," Boq said enthusiastically as he pushed Nessa down a hallway. "I will feel better knowing that you are safe."

"Why, thank you Biq," Galinda beamed, not seeming to catch the affectionate tone of his voice. "That's very kind of you."

"Whatever happened to your dear friends, Shen Shen and Pfanee?" Nessa asked coldly, not pleased at all with this new addition to the group. She would have even welcomed Elphaba's company over Galinda's.

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine," Galinda assured Nessa brightly. "They were just a little panicked. Maybe by now they found a way out!"

"Some friends they are," Nessa grumbled, only to get a reprimanding jostle of the wheelchair from Boq. She glared up at him sourly but he pretended not to notice, feeling almost giddy with his small stand against Nessa's moodiness.

"So, do you know if there's a back entrance anywhere?" Boq asked politely, turning to face the girl he felt was a golden goddess.

"I'm not that familiar with the house," Galinda admitted, unwittingly catching herself in a lie. She looked behind her shoulder in a very paranoid gesture, afraid someone might be following them. "That's why I want to get out of here as soon as possible. If there is a horrifiable murderer in the house…" she broke off her words with a violent shudder.

"I hope Elphaba is okay," Nessa sighed, trying to direct the conversation back to herself. She knew that Elphaba was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, after all. She was hardly concerned. "It would be dreadful if something happened to my beloved older sister!"

"Oh, don't worry," Galinda said brightly, returning back to her cheer. "Elphie is with Fiyero. They're perfectly safe."

Nessa rolled her eyes, obviously doubting Fiyero's ability as a protector, but didn't push the subject further. Although, she did consider asking Galinda why she abandoned her best friend and boyfriend to wander around the hallways with two strangers so as to save her own skin. That would be an interesting conversation, Nessa was sure.

Before Nessa could come up with a passive aggressive comment or Galinda could ask Boq once more how to pronounce his name, however, all of the lights in the hallway went out. Galinda froze, her heart pounding in terror.

"It's happening again!" she gasped. "Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Calm down," Nessa snapped, before also noticing something strange. "Boq? Boq, where are you?"

There was no response from the Munchkin. "Beck?" Galinda tried, reaching an arm out to try and find her small companion. Her hands met air and the handles to Nessa's wheelchair.

"Boq!" Nessa screamed, still hoping to hear his voice. Two lamps in the hallway returned, not being lit by candles, and Boq was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"We've been walking a long time," Elphaba noted, looking behind her nervously. "You're certain that you did not see any doors?"

"Are you?" Fiyero asked, straining his eyes in the dim light. Each step made him nervous and he did not mind that Elphaba had to stand so close that their shoulders touched. It was rather comforting, if he was honest with himself.

"Yes," Elphaba sighed reluctantly, still clutching the candle as if it were a lifeline.

"What if this doesn't go anywhere?" Fiyero asked nervously, quickening his step. "What if we just keep wandering around all night and can't find our way back?"

Elphaba began to respond wearily to this statement, before something changed in her face. She impatiently shushed Fiyero's terrified ramblings and then pushed past him so she could lean her head against the wall closest to his shoulder. Entirely befuddled, Fiyero opted for silence so she could eventually explain what exactly was happening. Elphaba was silent for a moment before breathing out quickly in relief.

"I can hear Nessa and Galinda," she said, smiling at Fiyero. "This must be right next to a hallway."

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Fiyero wondered, also moving to place his ear next to the wall. He didn't quite know his reasoning for doing so, for he trusted Elphaba's statement more than he would his own.

"Not really," Elphaba frowned, "But I can hear them. They both have rather distinctive voices, don't you agree?" Fiyero smirked in agreement.

"Poor Boq," was his only reply.

"I wish we could get to them," Elphaba sighed, stepping away from the wall. "Maybe there's a doorway nearby."

As if on cue, there came the sound of stone grinding against stone much further up the hallway. Elphaba and Fiyero turned to each other and then raced in that direction without hesitating. They both desperately wanted out of the dark, cramped, hidden hallway. However, a noise from outside of the hallway caused Elphaba to pause.

"They're screaming," she exclaimed, her eyes widen in panic. She took a moment to process and Fiyero felt helpless to help ease her terror. "They're yelling for Boq, I can hear them!"

"Hurry," was all he could say and he ran forward. He heard Elphaba follow, rather unsteadily by the sound of it, as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. He could hear the screaming, too.

They rounded a corner and Fiyero caught the sight of a figure dashing ahead of them into the darkness. He seemed to be carrying something (or someone, Fiyero expected) with him.

"I think our guy just ran down the hallway," Fiyero said, pausing by the new doorway that opened up into a deserted room.

"You go and take care of Galinda and Nessa," Elphaba instructed, kicking off the heels that Galinda insisted she wear and handing them to Fiyero. "I'll try to figure out where he's going."

Before she could dash away, though, Fiyero had dropped the shoes by the entryway and grabbed a hold of her forearm. "You can't go by yourself."

"I'll be _fine_," Elphaba insisted, wrenching free from Fiyero's grasp.

"_You're_ the one in danger," Fiyero insisted, grabbing Elphaba's hand instead to keep her grounded for a moment. "Those two are alone in the house. There's no one to harm them."

Elphaba hesitated, realized that Fiyero was being perfectly serious, and relented for the sake of time. "Fine, come on then. We have to keep up with him." Fiyero took a moment to take off his own loud dress shoes and then followed after Elphaba. He refused to let her out of his sight.

…………………………………………

"What do we do?" Nessa sobbed, very distressed and very concerned for her very dear Boq. "Boq has been taken." Her voice suddenly hitched as she realized, "Maybe he's dead!"

"He's not dead," Galinda assured the girl, trying to calm her down. However, despite her lack of attachment to Boq, she was visibly shaking. She didn't want to be caught with the lights off, not again. Besides, the Munchkin was nice. She didn't like to think about what might have happened to him. "We have to try and get to a safe place, Nessa. We have to be safe."

"But Boq is gone!" Nessa shouted, not calmed by Galinda's methods in the least. When Galinda tried to roll the girl forward, Nessa reached down to the wheels and held them firmly stationary with her hands. "We can't just abandon him to your deranged friend!"

"Avaric wouldn't do something like this," Galinda insisted. "Whoever this is might actually want to harm us, Nessa." Galinda then walked quickly around so she was facing Nessa face-to-face. She leaned down so that their noses were almost touching, trying desperately to get her point across to the stubborn girl. "We. Have. To. Get. Out. Of. Here."

"But—" Nessa began to protest.

"We all care about Boq," Galinda said, finally getting the boy's name right. "But right now we have to take care of ourselves."

Nessa took a deep breath and closed her eyes in pain. "Get us out of here," she whispered, far paler than usual. Galinda quickly moved back behind the chair and rolled it quickly down the hallway into a bathroom. There, she shut the door and locked it and quickly took a seat on the toilet lid.

"What are we doing here?" Nessa asked, rather confused about Galinda's plan.

"We can't keep wandering around out there," Galinda insisted, shaking her head and still trembling. "We have to hide and try to figure out a plan."

"What kind of plan do we need?" Nessa asked, wringing her hands nervously and staring at Galinda imploringly.

"Oh," Galinda moaned, burying her face in her hands. "I'm no good at coming up with plans. Elphie is the only person I know who is." She suddenly snapped her head back up to look at Nessa. "You guys are related! Do you have that talent too?"

Nessa bit her lip doubtfully. "Sometimes. About certain things, I do," she hedged, not exactly sure if she was good at planning or not. The only plan she'd ever had for herself had been thought up when she was eight years old and it hadn't changed since. She had only ever planned on getting into Shiz University and one day taking her father's place. Nothing more.

Galinda stared at the youngest Thropp, growing acceptance dawning on her features. "We're going to die," she dramatically announced, once more burying her face in her hands.

………………………………………….

Fiyero and Elphaba traveled as quickly as possible, making as little noise as they could. However, they still never seemed to catch up with their supposed murderer. Elphaba thought Fiyero was to blame for this, but decided not to voice this aloud. Perhaps she could bring it up later, provided they both survived the night.

At the thought of them perishing, Elphaba had a hard time not sneaking a glance at Fiyero. She had to keep her mind focused on what was happening right there and then, not what she wished _could_ be happening in her love life, of all things.

Suddenly, Fiyero stuck his arm out and grasped Elphaba's upper arm. She blushed in the dark of the hallway. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice that the suspect had suddenly stopped running. His footsteps no longer echoed down the long empty hallway, drowning out the sound of their bare feet.

It was at this moment, as they hid pressed against the wall, that they both realized that they had nothing to defend themselves with. Elphaba closed her eyes and tried to reach into her memory of her magic lessons, trying to think of something that could protect them. She couldn't really think of anything, much less something to unlock a door or open some windows.

Suddenly, the grinding of a door slowly opening could be heard and both Elphaba and Fiyero jumped. The suspect was going to start moving again.

"Elphaba," Fiyero suddenly whispered, not fearing detection over the noise of the door, "I've been needing to tell you something. I don't know what's going to happen and—"

"Fiyero, please," Elphaba hissed back, feeling her stomach clench and her heart start to race.

"No, I need to say it," Fiyero replied determinedly, turning Elphaba to face him. "Ever since the Lion Cub I've been thinking about you an awful lot and—"

"Fiyero," Elphaba pleaded again, her voice still in a hushed whisper. "I can't do this right now. I—I really can't." She looked down at her bare toes, able to see the green shimmering slightly in the darkness. She knew that it would hurt too much to even discuss the change in their relationship with Fiyero. Not with Galinda in the house and so obviously in love with Fiyero.

The pain in Elphaba's voice finally quieted Fiyero's desperate attempts. "Elphaba," he whispered solemnly, reaching down as if to take her hand in comfort. Suddenly, Elphaba heard the man's footsteps pass through the new passage way and immediately jumped out of the moment.

"Come on," she said quickly, subtly trying to brush the few stray tears that had fallen down her face. "We'll lose him." Fiyero obeyed, obviously subdued, and they rounded the corner to find a still gaping hole in the wall. They hurried through it before it could close before them.

He was waiting for them.

…………………………………………..

Nessarose was still pretending to quietly contemplate their situation, wheeling around the bathroom was much as she could in a thoughtful sort of way. Galinda settled for climbing into the bathtub and draping her legs over the side, occasionally swinging them against the plaster whenever Nessa did not object against the distracting noise.

Nessa was in the middle of a turn when she suddenly glanced up towards the ceiling. The vent blowing air onto them suddenly caught her attention.

"I have an idea!" she cried, quite proud of herself. She hadn't expected to have such a wave of intuition.

"Really?" Galind asked, shocked. She might be a little slow but she certainly wasn't dumb. She had been expecting to sit in the bathroom until someone finally came along to collect them. "What is it?"

"The ventilation!" Nessa explained, pointing up to the vent that had so caught her attention.

Galinda also looked up and wrinkled her nose, obviously not too impressed. "What about it?"

"You need to get in it," Nessa prompted, smiling over at the blonde girl innocently. "That way you can wander around the whole house and try to find a way out of here."

"But it's dirty up there!" Galinda protested, looking back at the vent with much distaste. "I'll ruin my gown!"

"Do you have a better plan?" Nessa asked snottily, quite annoyed that Galinda was not taking to this plan of hers at all. "Besides, it's not like _I_ can do it," she pointed out, gesturing to her immobile legs. Galinda could not argue this point.

"Do you really think it's our only hope of getting out of here?" Galinda asked doubtfully, now looking rather resigned. Nessa merely nodded authoritatively. Galinda sighed dramatically, wrenched her pink stilettos off her feet and turned to Nessa. "I'll need you to boost me up," she said dryly.

"Climb on the arms," Nessa offered, wheeling so she was directly beneath the vent and then bracing the wheels with her hands. She was quite confident in the strength of her arms to hold the chair steady while Galinda climbed up.

Galinda hesitantly reached one leg up so it rested against the arm of the chair and then reached around Nessa's torso to grip the handles behind her head. From there, she hoisted herself up slowly until her other foot also rested on the opposite arm of the chair. The wheelchair lurched rather uncomfortably, causing Galinda to squeal and Nessa to gasp loudly. Galinda crouched there shakily for a moment, waiting for Nessa to steady the chair.

"Okay," Nessa breathed, rather pale. She hadn't expected that holding the chair would require this much effort.

Once it was once more stable, Galinda stretched to her full length and then reached up above her head to grab the vent. She then pulled it free, noticing that it wasn't held to the ceiling with screws but with some kind of putty, which she supposed to be dangerous, and then stuck her head inside to get a good look. She dropped the cover to the ground, taking care to not hit Nessa, and then reached inside. She braced her arms and then began to pull herself up.

However, there was a flaw to this plan.

"Nessa, I can't pull myself up all the way," Galinda gasped, feeling the strain of holding herself up. She simply was not built for this kind of exertion. "I need you to push me."

"Push you?" Nessa asked, bewildered. She glanced down at the wheels, bit her lower lip, and tentatively said, "I suppose I can."

"Could you hurry it up then?" Galinda asked snippily, her arms beginning to tremble. Nessa wheeled herself to a better angle and then pushed firmly on Galinda's feet, helping the girl to pull herself further into the vent. Eventually, Galinda wriggled her way inside and managed to get onto her knees comfortably.

"Are you okay?" Nessa asked politely, surprised that she actually seemed to care.

"Yeah," Galinda responded. "I'm inside. I guess I'll start heading out."

"I'm going to leave my shawl by the opening of this vent," Nessa explained, already preparing to toss it up. "That way you can find it again."

"Thank you!" Galinda shouted, although her voice already sounded far away. To herself, she muttered, "The things I do to save my life," as she traveled further and further into a dark ventilation system.

* * *

Elphaba was forcibly thrown to the ground, the wind knocked out of her as her back slammed into the hard stone ground. Stunned, she could hardly even comprehend what had just happened to her. All she could see was a male figure standing above her as she struggled to get her breath back.

The shadow started to advance on her, causing Elphaba to try and push herself away as quickly as possible. She didn't know where Fiyero was and could only hope that the mysterious man had not killed him. Especially since it seemed like she would be next, were this the case.

Suddenly, though, Fiyero intervened with a forceful punch to the man's face. The man staggered, obviously surprised by Fiyero's attack. Elphaba sighed in relief and struggled to get to her feet. Her breath still came in wheezes, however, and she was having trouble focusing on what was occurring right in front of her.

Eventually, Elphaba's vision focused enough for her to see that the two men were grappling with each other, and she also managed to catch Fiyero taking a rather hefty punch to the stomach. He nearly doubled over and was backing up, trying desperately to protect both his face and his tender stomach.

Elphaba panicked. Fiyero couldn't be injured. She wouldn't let him get hurt. She couldn't sit by and watch it happen.

"Don't hurt him!" Elphaba screamed, forgetting her physical pain and allowing her fear and rage to channel into the familiar yet unknown source of power she possessed. The man glanced back, distracted, and then suddenly dropped to the floor. He seemed to be unable to get to his feet and was writhing in pain, pain that Elphaba had obviously caused. Fiyero gaped in surprise down at the previously strong man who was now reduced to cries of pain and surprise on the floor.

"Really, remind me to never get on your bad side," Fiyero gasped, turning his gaze back to Elphaba. Elphaba also seemed surprised as she stared at the man. She hadn't felt such a strong surge of power in a very long time.

"I didn't know that would happen," she explained, slowly getting back to her feet. Her breath seemed to be coming easier, now.

"Can you make it stop?" Fiyero asked, recovering from the impact of the man's attack and now looking rather worried. Elphaba didn't respond, but merely closed her eyes and tried her hardest to concentrate. She took as deep of a breath she could manage and tried to relax herself. Her emotions were still heavily charged and she needed to get them to calm so the spell would be broken.

The man immediately stopped shaking and fell silent, although his pained gasps echoed in the room. Both Fiyero and Elphaba sighed in relief at the sight, sure that he was unconscious from the shock he recieved. Fiyero turned and gave Elphaba a brief, tight hug and she felt his shoulders relax at the contact. She merely held still and allowed it to happen, feeling her heart rate calm in his embrace. She found a lot of comfort in that simple gesture.

Fiyero broke away from her just as suddenly and stepped back to examine the man on the ground. "That was kind of awesome," Fiyero had to admit as he knelt next to the now unconscious man. "You really know how to save a guy's face, huh?"

"I guess," Elphaba replied meekly, kind of embarrassed about her outburst. She didn't like the feeling of her powers running out of control, and that had certainly been _way_ out of control. She had a feeling that the man could have died had she not calmed herself down in time. The thought made her shudder and she suddenly felt queasy.

"Where do you suppose Boq is?" Fiyero wondered, moving away from the man to walk around the dimly lit room. "He had to have been carrying him."

"Boq?" Elphaba called, squinting her eyes in the darkness. "Boq, come on we have to get out of here!" There was only silence in the room.

"Maybe he didn't—" Just as Fiyero was about to voice his suspicions, there came a very distinct shuffling noise. It sounded like a body shifting quickly and loudly against a stone floor.

Elphaba immediately rushed to the noise, nearly tripping over some unknown obstacle on the ground. When she reached the source of the continuing noise, Elphaba gave a cry of relief as her hands found an abnormally tall Munchkin.

"Boq!" she cried, squinting to locate the ropes binding him. She quickly undid them while Fiyero pulled the gag out of Boq's mouth.

"Didn't you think he might have silenced me?" Boq snapped irritably, obviously not in a good mood after being captured, bound, and carried down a dark mysterious hallway to his untimely death.

"We're just glad you're alive," Fiyero told him, smiling slightly at Boq's crankiness. Boq huffed but allowed them to help him to his feet.

"Well, thanks. I thought I was done for," he admitted, getting his emotions in check. "Who _is_ that?"

Fiyero immediately began a search for some kind of lamp or other light source. He was shocked when his hand brushed against some metal and then light flooded the room. It seemed that he accidentally flicked a lamp on. Everyone flinched at the sudden brightness but then immediately turned to the fallen figure on the ground.

"Oh my Oz!" Elphaba gasped silently, bringing her hands to her lips.

* * *

Galinda was quite certain that she had been crawling through the ventilation system for a good hour. Whether or not she was correct in her estimate was hardly important, the only thing that mattered was the indignity of it all. She crawled through the cramped space, peeking through ventilation grates, before moving on to a different room trying to find a way out of the house. So far, she was rather unlucky.

"I bet you anything the killer is waiting for me to fall out," Galinda mumbled to herself, jumping when the sound of her voice echoed around the metal. "Sorry," she whispered, delighted that this did not also start an echo.

A speck of light in the distance told her that she was reaching another room, causing Galinda to pick up the pace. She was always hoping to find something of importance so she could finally leave the ventilation system.

She heard, however, voice floating up from the grate. She paused, trying to determine if these voices were friendly or dangerous. They sounded familiar, so Galinda hurried on, hoping to find her saviors.

Instead, she looked down and saw the undeniably feminine shapes of two of her best friends. Their heads were pressed together and they were talking in a hushed whisper. Galinda smiled, happy to know that Shen Shen and Pfanee were both safe. She had been concerned when they both ran off that way earlier.

Just as Galinda was reaching down to pull the grate free, she heard some words that chilled her to the bone. Pressing her ear closer to the opening, her fears were confirmed.

"I hope he got a hold of Boq," Shen Shen giggled. "Wasn't he with the cripple girl?"

"Of course," Pfanee scoffed. "That little boy needed a good scare. Hopefully—"

Galinda couldn't bear to listen anymore as she quickly shuffled away from the scheming, beautiful girls.

"They're the killers," she whispered, trying desperately to find her way back to Nessa.

* * *

"Avaric?" Fiyero asked, dumbfounded. He turned to Elphaba and added, "So you were right all along."

"I didn't think Avaric would stoop to _attempted murder_!" Elphaba cried, still obviously trying to get over the shock. "He was never my favorite person, but I never would have dreamed…"

"How do we know for sure he was going to?" Fiyero asked, noticing Boq's rather queasy expression at the word 'murder'.

"Why else would he have brought him here, Fiyero?" Elphaba snapped, looking rather livid. "He was planning something all right, and it wasn't innocent."

Fiyero allowed this, admitting to himself that Avaric was in an extremely suspicious position. "What should we do with him?"

Elphaba considered to herself, eventually coming up with a strange plan. "We can tie his wrists and carry him back to the actual house. That way we can get him to let us out of here. Or at least keep an eye on him."

"I like this plan," Boq said enthusiastically, already gathering the rope that he had been bound with. "It's the perfect payback. He's unconscious like I was, too." Elphaba raised her eyebrows at Boq's vengeful streak, sharing a secret look with Fiyero.

Once Boq had successfully tied Avaric's wrists, Fiyero hoisted Avaric's torso while Elphaba and Boq helped wherever they could, Elphaba taking the legs and Boq trying to even out the balance by supporting Avaric's back. Together, they carried their classmate out of the small, dark room and into the long hallway.

* * *

Galinda finally spotted Nessa's dark blue shawl draped over an entry and she nearly cried out in relief. She had been scrambling through the vents for nearly twenty minutes, in actual time, and had been growing hysterical.

"Galinda?" she heard a voice call. Nessa must have heard her coming because she was no longer making any attempts to be quiet.

"Nessa!" Galinda shrieked, finally reaching the gap and began shimmying herself through it. "Nessa!"

"Did you find a way out?" Nessa asked, perplexed by Galinda's hysterics. She rolled herself quickly back to the grate in order to catch Galinda's flailing feet.

"No, but I found out something absolutely horrifable!" Galinda explained, finally making it back to the ground after balancing briefly on Nessa's wheelchair. "Shen Shen and Pfanee are the killers!"

Nessa stared at Galinda in surprise. "What?" She immediately conjured up an image of the two girls, equally empty-headed with their bright pastel dresses that had plunging necklines and their heels that could puncture through floorboards. What would they be doing running around and killing people?

"I heard them!" Galinda continued, rushing to grab her shoes and put them back on. "They were talking about Boq and some man who grabbed him. I don't know what's going on, but they're behind it!"

"Okay, let's calm down," Nessa said reasonably, still trying to comprehend this new information. "We'll just stay in here. They don't know where we are."

"But what about Elphie and Fiyero?" Galinda gasped, suddenly more panicked than before. "They're wandering around the house! They could be the next targets!"

"Oh, _now_ you're concerned," Nessa grumbled. However, her point definitely struck a nerve. She knew Elphaba could care for herself, but would she be expecting an attack from the least likely of people? How dangerous could Shen Shen and Pfanee be? But this mystery man…

"We have to find them," Galinda decided, rushing to the door. Nessa quickly wheeled to block her progress, however, and shook her head fiercely.

"What could we do?" Nessa demanded, tears of panic now springing in her eyes. "Wander around the house and get ourselves killed?"

Just as Nessa screamed this, there came a frantic banging on the bathroom door. "We know you're in there!" Shen Shen shouted, her and Pfanee obviously being the culprits. Galinda shrieked and flew over to where Nessa was sitting, wide-eyed.

"Come out!" Pfanee added, sounding too amused to be safe.

Nessa and Galinda glanced at each other and then back at the door, both were at a loss of words.

…………………………………………….

"Finally," Boq sighed, having found the entryway they needed to return to the house. The trio carried Avaric into the room and set him down on the ground, all huffing with the effort.

At this moment, Avaric chose to come back into consciousness. He blinked, tried to shift into a more comfortable position, felt the ropes binding his hands, and slowly opened his eyes fully.

"What the hell is going on?" he slurred, still coming back into the world and obviously thoroughly confused. He tried to move his hands but still found them bound together with rope and then his memory seemed to come back to him. "What's the big idea?"

"You attacked us, Master Avaric," Elphaba snapped, her voice cold and hard. "You stole Boq. I think we have enough reason to tie you up to protect everyone else in this house."

Avaric chuckled, staring straight back at Elphaba. "I didn't attack you or Fiyero. You two blew things way out of proportion. If anything, _you_ attacked _me_."

"I have a nice bruise on my back to prove it," Elphaba replied, looking angrier and angrier with each passing moment spent in Avaric's waking company. Avaric's condescending smile lessened.

"You can never take a joke, can you?" Avaric asked softly, still not looking away from Elphaba. Elphaba also held her spiteful gaze. "Don't think I don't recall that little spell you put on me. That was quite something."

Elphaba took a sharp intake of breath, now looking at Avaric with wide eyes. She had been counting on his memory blocking out that part. His smirk merely confirmed the authenticy of his statement.

"Avaric, what is going on?" Fiyero demanded to know, breaking the staring contest that was taking place. "Were you going to kill Boq?"

Avaric scoffed, now twisting his neck to stare up at Fiyero. "Please. If you really want to know, why don't you take me to find your other friends?"

Elphaba and Fiyero glanced anxiously at each other. Boq seemed to silently protest, but they all untied Avaric's feet and allowed him to walk within the circle they created as they searched for the others.

……………………………………………….

Just as Galinda was contemplating using her heels as a weapon while Nessa ran over their toes with her wheelchair so they could escape, the banging seemed to suddenly cease. Both girls were entirely bemused until they heard talking from the other side. The door was thick so they had to come closer to hear, but it did not ease their confusion.

"Avaric? What's going on?"

Galinda and Nessa glanced at each other. They both thought that Avaric was gone to a different party. Could Elphaba have actually been right about him?

"Do it now," Nessa whispered, her face suddenly looking vindictive. "Get those bitches while they're least expecting it."

Galinda thought about protesting the derogatory term used towards her friends but then quickly decided that she didn't care. She wrenched the door open, whacked the blonde head of Shen Shen with her pointed shoe, and gave her most threatening, piercing war shriek.

She realized too late that Elphaba, Fiyero, and Avaric were all standing there, talking to the two devious girls. She held her shoe up in midair, looking between Elphaba, Fiyero, and Avaric before lowering it back down and reaching a hand out to stop Nessa's frantic wheeling.

"What's going on?" Galinda asked innocently, smiling at all of the surprised faces.

"Boq!" Nessa cried, reaching down from her chair to grab the hand of the Munchkin sitting dazedly on the floor. It turns out that Shen Shen and Boq have the same color of hair, causing Galinda to whack him by mistake. Nessa continued to make a fuss over Boq while Elphaba began to explain herself.

"Avaric was the one that took Boq," Elphaba said, jabbing her pointy chin in Avaric's direction. "He took him down a hidden pathway beneath the house."

Galinda looked shocked and then very, very angry. She turned a cold, hard gaze on Avaric and shook her head. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Avaric smirked. "You should know better than to try and blackmail me into going to a party. Really, Miss Galinda, what a foolish thing to do."

"This is all because I threatened to tell some people that you were middle class if you didn't come to this party?" Galinda yelped, her eyes wide. "That's why you tried to kill Boq?"

Elphaba, however, seemed to have other things on her mind. "How many people did you blackmail into coming to this?"

"Not now Elphie," Galinda snapped.

Avaric rolled his eyes dramatically. "Would everyone _please_ stop referring to me as a killer? I was simply trying to liven things up a little."

"That was not funny!" Nessa cried, now jumping into the conversation. "We all thought we were going to be killed!"

Avaric shrugged. "It's not my fault you don't have a sense of humor." Nessa merely looked disgusted.

"What about you two?" Galinda wanted to know, rounding on Shen Shen and Pfanee. "I didn't even have to force you to come!"

"Well," Shen Shen smirked, glancing at Pfanee. "Let's just say that he made us an offer we couldn't refuse." Elphaba settled for looking amazed.

"You two are disgusting," Galinda sighed.

"We just know what we want," Pfanee disagreed, looking rather unmoved by Galinda's emotion. "Really, Galinda, it was just a joke. No need to be so snotty." Galinda did not look any happier.

"What did you do to lock us in?" Fiyero wanted to know, hastily untying Avaric's hands. Avaric sent him an indignant look but decided to be honest.

"I just stuck a rock in front of the door outside. I unlocked one of the windows." Everyone turned to give Galinda a hard stare. Galinda took a step back and smiled sheepishly, deciding that words would not save her from this embarrassment.

"I'll go get it," Elphaba said tiredly, wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep off the ridiculousness of that night.

"Take my coat," Fiyero offered, peeling it off and holding out to a startled Elphaba. "It's cold outside," he explained and motioned to her exposed arms. Elphaba hesitated before accepting, waiting until she was out of sight to pull it on.

"Are you okay Fiyero?" Galinda wanted to know, crossing over to give her boyfriend a hug. "I was so worried about you!"

"Yes, I'm fine," Fiyero assured her, trying to wince as Galinda brushed up against his very sore stomach area. He noticed with some satisfaction, however, that Avaric's face was already beginning to swell and that a bruise was likely to form.

"Are you all coming?" Elphaba's irritated voice floated through the house as she opened the door.

Everyone began to file towards the door, Galinda clinging to Fiyero and Nessa still asking about Boq's health worriedly. When Galinda broke away from Fiyero to and hug Elphaba, however, Boq took this opportunity to allow Nessa to wheel herself over to the reunion so he could speak with Fiyero.

Fiyero halted when he felt someone grab his shoulder and turned to find a rather hostile Boq staring him down. He stepped aside to let the others through and waited for Boq to start talking. Something told him that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I saw how you defended Elphaba back there," Boq said in a low voice. "It looked a little more than a friend helping a friend, if you know what I mean."

Fiyero stiffened but managed to play it cool. "I don't know what you're talking about, actually."

"I also saw that hug after Elphaba took care of Avaric for you," Boq continued, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "My eyes were very well adjusted to the light. I could see everything."

"What's your point?" Fiyero asked bluntly, not liking the conversation at all.

"You two had better not be trying to hurt Galinda," Boq warned, looking very worked up. "She's too good of a woman to be treated that way."

Fiyero's face hardened. "It's not your place to talk to me about my relationship," he said coldly, causing Boq to flinch. "I would never do something like that to a girl. And I think you care too much to make me comfortable." Fiyero left Boq standing there, staring after him, before he finally exited the house as well. He shut the door firmly behind him and sullenly climbed in his own cab home.

Galinda and Elphaba were finally parting, Elphaba adding a, "Never throw a party like that again."

"You're right, as usual Elphie," Galinda had responded teasingly, catching Fiyero's arm as he walked by. "I'll see you back at the room." Elphaba nodded, smiling warmly at the two.

"Thank you, Fiyero!" she called, somewhat regretting it until she saw him turn and give her one of his carefree grins and a nod.

Avaric left with Shen Shen and Pfanee. None of them were seen until school started again two days later, after the weekend.

Galinda and Fiyero took their own cab, Galinda presumably feeling guilty for not staying by Fiyero's side and trying to make it up to him.

Elphaba and Nessa got into the cab that had brought them there, Elphaba too exhausted to keep up with Nessa's prattle. She suspected it had something to do with Boq. It wasn't until Elphaba was wondering why it was uncomfortably warm in this particular cab until she realized that Fiyero's coat was still around her shoulders. She left it on, still feeling so grateful for the comfort he gave her that night.

At least something turned out right.

**A/N: This was almost 20 pages! How ridiculous. No wonder it took all this time to write.**

**Please review!**


	33. Because

**A/N: So, this is something that I always just kind of took at face value as far as the musical is concerned but recently got to thinking about it after a random situation triggered the thought process. Thanks for all the continued support from those who still follow this story and please remember to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Wicked**

_Because_

I watched Boq prepare my wheelchair for the morning, with his uniform neatly pressed and his expression carefully blank, and I wondered what I ever found attractive in him. I'd always thought he was a sweet boy back in school, but somehow I don't think that his nice personality was what had caught my attention so.

I normally would not have been pondering such things as my, thus far, unwavering affection and, I admit, possessiveness of the Munchkin named Boq. Still, the dream I'd had that night was on my mind and I couldn't quite seem to shake it. It was vivid and memorable behind my eyelids, even when my eyes were open and I was lying awake in my bed. I dreamt that Boq was shouting at me, saying that I never actually loved him and then he left me lying on the ground, my wheelchair ten yards away. I had cried and cried for him to come back, but he never did. I was totally and completely alone.

I suppose the dream bothered me so much because I had always imagined our positions reversed. It didn't take much to see that Boq had been in love with Galinda when he was with me in school. I never quite forgave him for this and often had dreams in which _I_ was the one screaming at _him_. My subconscious had never turned against itself in these dreams and I was frightened when it started to do so.

But as I obsessed over it in the dark hours of the morning, waiting for Boq to arrive so he could assist me in the start of my day, I began to wonder. I was wondering what made me pursue Boq back in those old days at Shiz. I had to admit that I hadn't found him very physically attractive at first glance. He was so awkward and far too bookish to really catch _anyone's_ eye. He reminded me, in a strange way, of Elphaba, whom I regarded as a freak. What changed? I went from hardly noticing his existence to following him around like a lovesick puppy, which I always thought was out of character for me.

The present Boq left my chair waiting by my bed (not like the dream Boq who had left it too far for me to reach) and without a word of greeting to me, went downstairs to fetch my breakfast. I waited for him to leave before I shifted from mattress to chair.

I reached onto the vanity next to my bed and found a hairclip, promptly pulling my hair into it. Then, using my inevitably strong arms, I hoisted my upper body from the bed into the chair, quickly followed by my lower half as I used my hands to yank my useless legs over, and became comfortable. I never liked how awkward that transition from bed to chair was and rarely did it in front of another person.

Once securely in the chair, my mind wandered back to the dream. I closed my eyes, trying to picture my first meeting with Boq, and pursed my lips with concentration. My keen memory immediately conjured the court yard at Shiz University, the chatting people milling across my line of vision and I could just see Elphaba's green hands gripping the handles of my wheelchair.

I remembered that Boq was talking with Galinda. He was sort of fawning, which caught my eye, and obviously trying to ask her on a date. I also saw Elphaba watching this exchange as we were both strangely fascinated with it. Galinda, however, seemed to let him down with some kind of excuse, while the new boy, Fiyero, kind of smirked behind her. I almost wanted to smile at that memory of Fiyero's arrival. Elphaba (her name still made my emotions skyrocket into some kind of mix of anger and regret) had been so irritated.

I suppose it was Boq's total and obvious devotion to Galinda that caught my eye. He was practically drooling over her and she hardly even gave him the time of day. I considered myself to be reasonably pretty, as pretty as Galinda if I felt like it, and thought that Boq would not have much trouble taking an interest in me if I gave him the option. This was proven when I caught his eye sometime after Galinda's rejection and he came straight over and asked me to the dance. There had been something about him, something kind that made me trust him. I felt like he actually _wanted_ to go to this dance with me. And he was such a convenient height that I knew he would understand my longing for companionship.

Boq brought me back into the present by coming back upstairs with my food without even a word of acknowledgement to me. Watching him carefully, I realized that it had not been kindness that I had seen in him that afternoon. It had been his simple, gullible nature that caught my eye. He looked like one that I could press my viewpoints and opinions on without much complaint from him. He was even lonelier than me and probably desperate to make Galinda jealous. I knew I could work that to my own advantage.

I accepted the breakfast wordlessly, too surprised at myself to even look Boq in the eye. I'm sure he didn't mind. It was common knowledge that he hated what I had become after becoming the head of my home. Once he was gone again, presumably to start some housekeeping, I thought about this new perspective on that first dance.

Boq had proven to be just as gullible and malleable as I expected, I suppose. My enjoyment in his company grew until I was nearly obsessed with spending time with him. At least, what I had mistake as enjoyment. It was true that I got joy over the power I had over him. The way that he would sit and listen to me all afternoon if I asked and he would not budge, no matter how boring I might have been.

Part of me could see his discomfort but the other part knew that he would never tell me how badly he wanted to escape my affections. I had him in just the right spot so that he would remain useful to me, meaning that he would not leave my side or question my authority. I was using him.

I expected a wave of shame to crash over me as I realized my long kept secret, but none came. I felt a little embarrassed, I had that much of a soul left, but I knew that Boq had been doing the same to me. We were using each other.

Besides, he should have known my nature then in those old days. I was always a bit ruthless, a bit conniving, and usually looking for something to benefit myself. Boq had been the perfect target. He had next to no spine, a weak personality, and an embarrassing inability to refuse anyone anything they asked in seemingly good nature.

The simple fact was that I knew no one else would have listened to me that way. I could not have dominated any other boy, most likely, in a relationship like I would have with Boq. I wasn't interested in having an equal partnership, I wanted someone to dote on me and listen when I spoke to him. I was lonely, true, but I knew that I had taken that much too far.

Suddenly, the last moment of my college-age innocence was tarnished. And for that, I allowed myself to briefly cry into a handkerchief that Boq had given me one Lurlinmas evening. I cried at the thought of never having loved someone before, in the traditional sense. The Boq that appeared in my dream was right. I was heartless.

"Is everything all right Madam Thropp?" Boq asked, suddenly appearing at my door.

I stiffened, my face still partially buried in the handkerchief. I took a split second to get my vocal chords under control and pulled my face out of the cloth. "Yes, Boq. Everything is fine," I replied tonelessly, motioning to my legs. "Please go and fetch me some pain relievers for my legs. They ache."

Boq turned on his heel, spineless as the day that I first loved him, and went to get me the medicine. Part of me wished that he would fight against me, tell me he hated me, tell me how he never loved me. Then maybe I could let go of him and give him his life back. I couldn't let myself do that as long as he was willing to do my bidding. I refused to be alone of my own free will. Despite the consequences.

**A/N: Please review!**


	34. Kingdom

**A/N: So… it's been a while! How's it going? Sorry.**

**Please review! :) Even though I never update…**

**MusicalFiyero POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Wicked**

Kingdom

When I was five years old, my father called me into his study. A nurse brought me in and I waited patiently for him, wondering why he was looking so serious and why he actually wanted to speak to me this early in the day. I remember feeling a little offended, actually. If he had this free time every day, why did he make me hang around alone all day instead of playing witches and wizards with me?

"Fiyero," he began, holding an old book in his hands. "It's best that we start discussing this now."

I nodded and smiled at him, wondering what he meant. _Of course, Daddy,_ _whatever you say_. Of course, he never allowed me to call him _daddy _to his face. I called him this in my thoughts, at least.

"You should know that I am a king." I knew that, the nurse had been reading me stories about my father for years. I knew that he wore a big pointed crown and told people what to do and they listened. That's why I had servants and maids and nurses and my own teachers, the ones who tried to teach me words and music.

"Now, Fiyero, because I am your father and I am a king, you should also know that this makes you a prince." He looked so serious, staring down at me over that old book and I felt a little panicky. Prince? The nurse's stories never included a prince. It sounded so important. "That means that one day you will be a king, too. You will take my place."

I couldn't understand why I would need to replace him in the first place. Besides, all of the nurses stories told about a man with a lot of responsibility and a lot of power over other people's lives. Even at five, the idea made me a little nauseous.

"Do you understand?" my father asked, looking more friendly and relatable than I had ever seen him before. "Do you understand what that means, Fiyero?"

I wanted to cry. But I said, "Yes, father."

* * *

When I was fifteen years old, I knew that I didn't want to be a king. My private tutors were boring and taught me things that I knew I would never actually need. They were supposed to teach me about kingly duties, but it seemed that all I would need to do is plan wars and make people pay money. As far as I could tell, the people I was supposed to rule didn't even _like_ the king they already had. What was the use of that?

Luckily, my father remained in good health for most of my life. There was no need for me to step in prematurely and no pressure from anyone to have myself put together. This gave me plenty of time to try and find a way out of my future.

One day, my mother accidentally gave me the answer. "Fiyero," she said, saying my name as gravely as my father had ten years ago in his study. "Once you are old enough, you will be sent to University. And once you graduate, you will be ready to become a king." She kind of smiled as she said it, like I should be overwhelmed with joy like she was.

I smiled a little back at her but for a different reason. I had my plan. It was so simple. I just wouldn't graduate and that would free me, keep me from becoming my father.

"Do you understand, my son? Do you understand what that means?" She looked so happy, so proud of me. It was as if I had already graduated and was wearing my crown.

Yes, I knew exactly what that meant. I nearly laughed in her face. But I said, "Yes, mother."


End file.
